Fight for Jenna
by Nightmare-chan22
Summary: Ch.24:: FelixHama romance! Anyway, Piers has developed a crush on Jenna. Just when he gets Felix's permission to take her to dinner, things go bad... especially when Garet comes back for Jenna!
1. Piers confronts Felix

Nightmare-Chan22 here. God, please don't hate me for this fic! I wanted to take a small break from my Garet and Jenna fics, so it's time for some other couple. If you are an Mia and Piers fan, this is not your story. I strongly advise you to turn around and exit from this window. Go. I said go! Anyway, this is a mudshipper fic. Hope you enjoy! Don't worry, there is going to be some Piers and Garet fighting for Jenna in this!  
  
"Oh god Sheba! He's gonna kill me!"  
  
"Don't panic! If he smells fear, you have a worse chance of getting with her!" Sheba hissed. Piers gulped. He was trying to gather up the courage to ask Felix something very big. Something so big, he thought Felix might actually take out his Sol Blade and slice off his head for.  
  
See Piers had been admiring Jenna for some time now. Her fiery personality. Her concern for others. He even thought she was beautiful compared to some other Lemurian women. She was friendly toward him, and Piers had one thing after matching these together. He wanted to take her out to a restaurant and impress her. He wanted her to notice him. So, the Water Adept was going to ask her older brother if it would be all right for him to ask her out to dinner.  
  
"Sheba, he's gonna slay me on the spot! Maybe I should just give up!" Piers whispered. Sheba shot him a glare.  
  
"Of course not! Do not give up! Believe in yourself! You'll never find another girl like Jenna ever again!" Sheba said.  
  
Sheba had noticed Piers acting funny around Jenna. His constant stuttering, his clumsy ways and even his attempt to say something, but turn around and say something completely different. She had wanted him to get with Jenna.  
  
"You are wrong! Maybe I'm too old for her. Maybe she won't like me because I have blue hair. What if she doesn't like me because I'm her opposing element?!" Piers said, doubting himself. Sheba smacked a hand to her forehead.  
  
"Just shut up, and get in there!" She yelled, shoving him into Felix's room. Piers stumbled to the floor, and looked up. He saw the Earth Adept reading a newspaper, which only made things worse. He was drinking coffee, and had his boots on the table comfortably. Felix brought down the newspaper to smile at the Water Adept.  
  
"Hello Piers. How are you this fine morning?" Felix asked, sipping some of his warm drink. Piers gulped.  
  
"He knows, doesn't he?! He is playing dumb with me!" Piers panicked in his thoughts. He stood up, and tried hard to look serious. "Felix, I have to ask you something." Piers said. Felix raised an eyebrow, bringing the newspaper up to cover his face. "Great! Now I won't be able to see his expression! Show much for look and run..." Piers thought. Felix was still clueless yet smiling.  
  
"Go ahead." He said. Piers took a deep breath, and coughed nervously.  
  
"May I take Jenna out to dinner?" Piers asked, calmly. Silence. The newspaper was slowly lowered, and Felix looked up to have his brown eyes full of rage and hatred stare at Piers.  
  
"Excuse me?" He asked. Piers flinched.  
  
"I have been developing feelings for your younger sister and well... I want to take her out to dinner in the next town we sail to." Piers said. Felix glared at him.  
  
"Piers..."  
  
"Run! Run like the wind! Don't ever look back!" A little voice in Piers' head screamed. Felix reached for his Sol Blade. Piers nervously took a step back. Felix smirked. "Sheba, you liar! Sure, he won't kill me! You pinochio!" Piers' thought. Felix got up, and began to walk toward him.  
  
"Now Piers... you know how I feel for my sister being with a suitable man..." Felix said, getting in front of Piers. Piers gulped. Felix suddenly patted Piers on the back. Piers looked up at him confused. "I think my sister would do well with someone I feel we have known for quite some time. But, you do anything wrong and..." Piers whimpered as Felix pointed to his Sol Blade. "Understood?" He asked.  
  
"Yes sir!" Piers said, bowing. Felix shrugged, and smiled.  
  
"In return... you have to... tell me how old you are!" Felix said, grabbing him. Piers gasped. Sheba ran in giggling. Piers shot her a distrusting look. She smiled.  
  
"What?! What is all this?!" Piers demanded. Felix smiled at Sheba who was in a giggling fit.  
  
"Sheba told me everything. I had all ready decided to say yes, but Sheba wanted to know your age in return." Felix explained. Piers glared at them both.  
  
"And if I said no?" Piers asked, smirking. He frowned when Felix glared at him.  
  
"You want a date with my sister, right? It'd be a shame if I suddenly decided that you weren't good enough." Felix said. Piers sighed.  
  
"Okay... I'm..." Piers was about to say his age... (0.0) Before a certain Fire Adept walked in.  
  
"Hey! We're reaching land and you're leaving all the work to me?" Jenna demanded, glaring at them. Piers blushed, Felix coughed, and Sheba had suddenly grown interested with the ceiling. Jenna groaned, and went back to the top deck.  
  
"Wait! Jenna! I have something to ask you!" Piers called, running after her. Felix smirked. Sheba nudged him, causing him to look down on her.  
  
"You forgot to tell him that there's another couple joining them." Sheba said, slightly blushing. Felix coughed nervously once more, and looked away.  
  
"I didn't want to ruin things. And anyway, we're simply going to spy on them. I wouldn't call it a date Sheba. I'm too old for you." Felix said. Sheba grew a hurt expression. Felix walked out, dying to see how it would go.

"Jenna?" Piers asked..........  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Not my best work, I know. Hope your flames won't be too hot. Please? Oh, R/R if you liked it. Don't review if you plan on yelling at me because it's Piers and Jenna. I'll write the next chapter soon. Sorry if Piers and the others are OC like.


	2. I'll come to your rescue

Hey, Nightmare-Chan22 here! Wow, I thought there were very few Piers and Jenna lovers out there! I thought you were all Piers and Mia fans! Yay! There are more like me! Hope you all liked it!  
  
Silver: I was slightly confused, if you meant either I used the Piers and Jenna story you wanted me to write or if you were going to write one and we had the same idea. Sorry if it was that. Originally, I wasn't going to write one... but you encouraged me! Thank you! But mostly, thank you for giving me the encouragement (You may not have realized that.) to make this a Piers/Jenna story.  
  
CMAK: I know how you feel. I love this couple as well. I never realized it was called thawshipper. Interesting... hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Jasmine the Fire Adept: Oh, it will be trouble when they spy on them. Cute, huh? No one's ever said that... thank you... (Sniffles.) Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for reviewing both Beauty and the Beast and this.  
  
PyroDragon88: Piers/Jenna do make a good couple, I agree. I don't know who's going to get with Sheba. I like Felix, but Ivan seems close to her also. I might have a vote on who Sheba and Jenna get with. We'll see.  
  
Zero84: So you're also a Sheba/Felix fan? Me too. I rock with this story? - ! Very nice of you to say that. I'm writing right now, so hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, and won't ever either...  
  
"Jenna?" Piers asked, looking around for the female Fire Adept. Jenna was looking over the side of the rail. She turned to him, and smiled. Piers felt all his courage slip through his fingers. He gulped, and felt his cheeks warm up.  
  
"Yeah Piers?" She asked. Piers took a deep breath. He would have to ask her whom she loved. But how would he do that? He couldn't just blurt out 'Do you love me?' Way too embarrassing... A smile grew on his face when he thought of something.  
  
"Hey Jenna.... I was wondering... who... do you have someone in your heart... who... you feel like... their your Mr. Right?" He asked. Jenna raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked. Piers sighed, and leaned on the rail next to her.  
  
"Do you have a certain someone who you truly feel happy around?" He asked. Jenna smiled, and looked out into the ocean. Piers noticed her eyes developing tears. He gasped when she sniffled.  
  
"Jenna?!" He asked, a worried look painted onto his face. Jenna wiped away a tear, and looked away from him. "Jenna, what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"It.... It's nothing. Nothing at all. I'll say this: I feel happy around Felix... and Sheba... and..." Jenna paused to force on a smile for Piers. "You." Piers blushed, seeing her beautiful smile. "I'm going to my cabin. See you later." She whispered, walking out. Piers stood there, frozen.  
  
"Why was she crying? Did I say something wrong?" Piers questioned in his head. He heard a yelp and a scream and Jenna's shout.  
  
"Felix?! Sheba?! What are you doing here?!" Jenna demanded. Felix and Sheba had been hiding behind a few crates. Sheba snickered at Piers, and Felix gulped from Jenna's death glare. "What in Vale are you two doing here?!" Jenna yelled.  
  
"We were... we were..." Sheba shot a nervous glance to Felix. Felix put on a serious face, and looked up at Jenna.  
  
"Sheba came running to me saying she saw a giant black spider." Felix said. Sheba shot him a look.  
  
"What?!" Felix shot her a glare, and Sheba understood. "Oh yeah! I saw this big spider! And I was scared so I ran to Felix. Felix killed it just as you came around the corner." Sheba explained. Jenna, buying it, shrugged and walked away. Piers rushed over to the two adepts and glared down on them.  
  
"What were you thinking, and what were you really doing?!" He demanded. Sheba giggled.  
  
"We were seeing how it was going. Who makes you happy, Jenna?! Come on! If you won't ask her out to dinner, than I will!" Sheba said, getting up and walking toward the area Jenna had been heading to. Piers growled, and yanked Sheba to the ground.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Piers hissed. Sheba gulped, and Felix wrapped a protective arm around her.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt Sheba!" Felix shot back. Piers sighed.  
  
"I would like to ask Jenna... but I need to know that she cares for me back." Piers said, frowning. Felix smirked, and Sheba clung to his arm.  
  
"Understandable." Felix simply said, standing up. He outstretched his gantlet, and Sheba took it for support.  
  
Meanwhile, in Jenna's cabin, Jenna was sobbing into her pillow. What Piers had said hurt her. She wasn't hurt from him, but someone else. She sniffled, and took a picture frame from her mattress. Her blurred reddish-brown eyes looked over the photo. It was picture of Garet, Isaac and her. Garet had his arm around her, Jenna but bunny ears over them both, and Isaac was making a face. She remembered that day before Alex, Menardi and Saturos had kidnapped her...

"A picture? Why would you want a picture of us?" Isaac asked, looking confused. Jenna frowned.  
  
"Is it so bad I want a picture of you guys?" She asked.  
  
"I just want to know why. I mean, when I asked for a picture of us, you spent 20 minutes chasing me around the village while trying to burn up my camera." Isaac said. Jenna blushed, embarrassed. Garet sat down next to her.  
  
"I just want a photo... to remember you guys." Jenna said. Garet and Isaac exchanged glances.  
  
"Why? It's not like we're going to be separated." Garet said. Jenna gave him a hurt look. Isaac smiled.  
  
"Yeah! Unless another storm comes and kills one of us, nothing will ever separate us!" Isaac said. Both Jenna and Garet grew pale.  
  
"Famous last words..." Garet mumbled.  
  
"Just let me take a picture!" Jenna yelled, shooting a glare at them both. The flinched and nodded. She took the picture, and as they were headed home, Jenna was walking along side with Garet. They both avoided eye contact. Jenna blushed, and stopped. "Can... can I ask you a question?" Jenna asked, casting her eyes to the ground. Garet raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ask away." Garet answered, trying to look at her eyes. Jenna kept looking away though.  
  
"Say... something bad happened to me. I could... well... would you come for me?" Jenna asked, using her hair to cover her eyes and blush. Garet blushed for a brief moment, then smiled warmly.  
  
"Of course. If anything bad were to happen to you, I'd come for you. I'd be like your knight in shining armor." Garet said. Jenna smiled back.  
  
"Will you two stop flirting and catch up!" Isaac's voice shouted. Jenna giggled while Garet chuckled.

"Garet..." Jenna whimpered, before bursting into tears...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
That's all for now. I have to write more for Beauty and the Beast parody. See ya, and please, R/R!


	3. Just some Mudshipping and cards

Nightmare-Chan22 is here, so never fear!

Alex: Trust me, there's a lot to fear.  
  
T.T... you jerk... anyway, here the next chapter. Slightly hurt not many people are reviewing... (Sniffles.)  
  
Jasmine the Fire Adept- Like I said, please... please... please don't cry. If someone cries, I have a tendency to cry with him or her. I'm pretty sure that after you read this chapter, you won't be confused anymore. Hope you like this!  
  
Silver the Wind Seer- Why were you reading this at midnight?! I'd be cranky if I read stuff around midnight. Borrowed your idea? Sap's idea? I'm so confused... (Holds head.) Yes, you are very encouraging. Even if it is a flame, any thing encourages me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.  
  
Heading toward the Jupiter Lighthouse, was a rather large boat. (Note: This is actually taking place before they lit the Jupiter Lighthouse.) On deck, a certain blonde Earth Adept ran around frantically.  
  
"Mia?! Mia! Where are you?!" Isaac called. Garet and Ivan watched him laughing. Isaac had been searching for Mia. Why?  
  
The night before, Isaac had been walking around looking for Mia. It was in the bathroom did he find her... taking a bath... her towel on the floor... Garet and Ivan thought it was a monster when they heard her scream at the top of her lungs. Right when they turned the corner, Isaac was stuck frozen. Isaac chattered for the two to free him, but it was Mia who had convinced the two knights to leave and hide in Ivan's cabin. Isaac didn't remember anything after the meeting of his spiky hairdo head and her Demon Mace.  
  
"Mia! I'm sorry! I had to talk to you!" Isaac cried, heading toward the cabins. Mia sat in her cabin, anger flowing out of her along with tears. She had never been so embarrassed in her life.  
  
"What do you want Isaac?!" Mia demanded. Isaac heard her, and rushed to her door. He was about to open, before: "Open that door and you shall regret it!" Isaac gulped, and drew his gauntlet back.  
  
"Mia! Listen to me! I wanted to talk to you, and I didn't expect you to be in the bathroom! If it makes you feel any better, I saw nothing! Bubbles covered you! I swear!" Isaac yelled, crossing his fingers. Inside, Mia only cried harder.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She sobbed, muffled toward the end by her face in a soft pillow. Isaac growled, and swiped a hand through his hair. He hated it when people were mad at him. But he felt worse when they were crying because of something that he had a part in it. He pounded his head against the wooden wall (Your gonna get splinters.) . He took a deep breath, and gritted his teeth, unable to appease.  
  
"Mia! Please don't do this! I said I was sorry! I mean it too! Now, can we please calm down and talk about what I wanted to talk about?!" Isaac asked. Mia sniffled in her room.  
  
"And what if Jenna saw you naked?! How would you react?!" Mia yelled, thinking of the only girl Isaac probably remembered. Isaac glared at the door.  
  
"Well I certainly wouldn't be sobbing my eyes out about it!" Isaac shouted back. In a second, he smacked a hand to his forehead in regret. Mia only sobbed harder. "I'm a complete jerk! I can't believe I just said that!" Isaac thought. "I'm sorry for saying that too." Isaac muttered.  
  
"Just go away! You're the last person I would ever talk to on this ship!" Mia sobbed. Isaac groaned, and stormed away. Hiding behind a few crates were... Felix and Sheba?! Just kidding. Ivan nervously looked at Garet.  
  
"What are we going to do?! Soon, Mia's gonna take me on her side while Isaac drags you into the battle field as well!" Ivan hissed. Garet looked thoughtful.  
  
"Hey! I actually have an idea! Listen to me..." Garet got beside Ivan's ear and began to whisper something. Ivan listened closely. When Garet finished, he sat there wide-eyed.  
  
"That is completely wrong but I will be more than willing to do so." Ivan said, smiling.  
  
What's Ivan and Garet gonna do? You'll have to keep with me through the next chapter. Tired of writing this, so I'll write about how it's going with Jenna and Piers.  
  
"Sheba, give me an idea!" Piers demanded, sitting in front of Sheba and Felix. Felix and Sheba were playing speed, but stopped when the Water Adept sat down.  
  
"Give you an idea for what?" Sheba asked.  
  
"I need an idea on how to ask Jenna out!" Piers said. Felix dropped his cards and Sheba smiled evilly.  
  
"I have the perfect idea!" Sheba cried, jumping onto the table. Felix yanked her down.  
  
"Piers, you idiot! Sheba has to be the worst person to ask for this!" Felix yelled, giving Piers a glare.  
  
"Why so?" Piers asked, confused.  
  
"Just look at her! The evil smile! The evil snickering! Can you not tell?! She's evil!" Felix yelled. Sheba snickered and smiled evilly, as if proving Felix's point.  
  
"But I need an idea to get Jenna to fall for me! Sheba, you are close to Jenna, are you not? Please, ask her if she likes me." Piers begged, getting onto his knees. Sheba smiled, and nodded.  
  
"I'll go ask her now! Felix, you play with Piers." Sheba giggled, running off. Felix turned to Piers. Felix forced on a smile.  
  
"Care to play a game of Speed?" Felix asked. Piers smirked, taking a seat across from him.  
  
"Just to let you know, I am undefeated." Piers said. Felix smirked as well.  
  
"Loser pays for the hotel in the next village." Felix challenged.  
  
Meanwhile with Sheba and Jenna...  
  
"Hey! Jenna! Can I ask you something?" Sheba asked, a wide smile painted on her face...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
I'll just stop right there. Did you like? Did you hate? Please, R/R!


	4. The letters and the truth

I'm back once more! Glad to know you people like this story. 13... Bad, bad number... 13 has always meant something bad would happen to me... Anyway, thanks for reviewing:  
  
Jasmine the Fire Adept: Suspense? I didn't realize I didn't realize I had any. Thank god you're smiling, and not confused! -!  
  
Silver the Wind Seer: Sheba always did remind me of a little doll. (Shivers.) I'm sorry for getting confused and everything. Perfectly fine. I'm updating now, and I hope you start getting some sleep...  
  
Wind Adept Aly: Is it a good story? I sort of like it. I meant for this to be a happy story, so sorry if it turned out sad...  
  
Jupiter Adepts Rule: Your wait is over! Here is the next chapter! I'll be sure to keep up the 'good' work.  
  
HaWk98: Your hooked? (Sniffles.0 I've only gotten that a few times on my other stories, so thank you. It makes me feel loved. I'll be sure to put some more Mia/Isaac in for you.  
  
Zero84: Glad to know you like it. I honestly don't know who might get with Jenna. (Laughs.) I'll keep writing, and Lighthouse Shipping does rock.  
  
Mournful Tears of Joy: Of course I'll continue, and thank you for calling it good.  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, but I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
"Hey! Jenna! Can I ask you something?" Sheba asked, a wide smile painted on her face. Jenna raised an eyebrow. Once again, she was leaning on the rail.  
  
"Depends. Will it piss me off or make me happy?" Jenna asked.  
  
"I don't know. But, can I ask my question now?" Sheba asked, growing impatient to hear Jenna's reply. Jenna sighed.  
  
"Go ahead." Jenna muttered, not knowing what was about to happen.  
  
"Do you think Piers is cute?" Sheba asked. Jenna blushed, and gapped at her.  
  
"What kind of question is that?!" Jenna demanded. Sheba giggled.  
  
"And the Fire Adept's answer is?" Sheba asked. Jenna shot her a glare.  
  
"Not telling!" She yelled. Sheba made a pout face.  
  
"Please?" She asked.  
  
"Okay. I think he's handsome." Jenna said, blushing.  
  
"Handsome enough to make you fall for him?" Sheba asked, a blank look on her face. Jenna shot her a glare.  
  
"I was hopping you would go away after that! Where is this conversation going to?!" Jenna demanded. Sheba looked thoughtful once more.  
  
"If you could... would you go on a dinner date with him?" Sheba asked.  
  
"If I answer your questions, you'll promise not to tell anyone?" Jenna asked.  
  
"Of course! I wouldn't even dream of telling a soul!" Sheba lied, crossing her fingers. Jenna forced on a smile.  
  
"Okay. I'll admit. Piers is handsome and nice, so I guess I wouldn't mind going on a date with him. But he would have to ask me, and I would have to have a pretty dress, and... maybe it wouldn't work out..." Jenna muttered.  
  
"No! I can sow a perfect dress for you! Not to mention what if something were to encourage him to ask you out?! Would you then?!" Sheba demanded, hopping up and down.  
  
"I suppose... but I doubt it would happen. Piers would never want to ask me out..." Jenna whispered looking hurt.  
  
"You do not know how wrong you are!" Sheba cried. Jenna shot her a confused/shocked look.  
  
"What?!" Jenna asked. Sheba threw her hands to her mouth.  
  
"Gotta go! You heard nothing from me! See you!" Sheba said, before dashing off, leaving a confused Jenna behind.  
  
BACK ON ISAAC'S SHIP...  
  
"Okay... so... how are we going to do this?" Ivan asked, confused.  
  
"Simple. You know the mind of a woman, and I know how to make Isaac feel better. Therefore, you write a note to Mia for Isaac, and I'll write a note to Isaac. Sound good?" Garet asked. Ivan shook his head. "What's wrong?"  
  
"First of all, you suck as a version of Mia. Secondly, what if they realize it's our handwriting?! What then?!" Ivan asked.  
  
"Simple. We run away." Garet said. Ivan smacked a hand to his head.  
  
"Brilliant idea Garet..."  
  
"Stupid Mia..." Isaac grumbled into his pillow. He was lying on his bed, still angry at how Mia was acting. "So I saw a little?! Big deal! I mean, someone's gonna see her some day!" Isaac yelled. He instantly blushed at his comment. He sighed and rolled onto his back. "I wish it was Ivan who had peaked in on her..." Isaac muttered.  
  
"IVAN?!?!?!" Ivan's voice behind his door demanded.  
  
"Shut up!" Garet's voice hissed. Isaac sat up confused.  
  
"Garet? Ivan?" Isaac asked. All he saw was a letter slipping under his door. Raising an eyebrow, Isaac walked over to it and picked it up. He noticed a small heart sticker for a seal, and opened it. Seeing a letter, he began to read it:  
  
Dear Isaac,  
Forgive me for being so annoying. I felt so embarrassed, the next thing I knew, I was screaming at you. I'm sorry. It wouldn't have been as bad as someone else seeing me, but I just exploded when it was you. Meet me at the front of the ship at sunset to talk things over and for me to give you a personal apology...  
  
From Mia  
  
"Oh Mia..." Isaac whispered, feeling guilt and apologetic. (Ivan got to help Garet on that one.)  
  
"That pervert! How dare he lie and say he saw nothing!" Mia sobbed into her pillow. "Out of all the people in the world, why him?!" Mia burst into tears, and tried to contain her sobbing no matter how hard it was. "It wouldn't have been so bad if Ivan were to have seen me!" She yelled.  
  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!?!?!" Ivan's voice screamed.  
  
"I said shut up!" Garet's voice whispered.  
  
"Garet? Ivan, is that you?" Mia asked. Her answer came from beneath the door. Bending down, she picked up the letter.  
  
Dear Mia,  
The way I acted was unnecessary and uncalled for. I should've taken your feelings into consideration instead of shouting and saying all those hurtful things to you. Just realize, I acted that way because... I felt guilty and angry with myself for making you cry. If Jenna or Sheba were to have cried when I saw them, I wouldn't feel this bad. Forgive me? Meet me at the front of the ships so we can calmly talk this out at sunset.  
  
From Isaac  
  
"Oh Isaac..." Mia whispered, feeling guilty and bad for acting the way she did.  
  
BACK AT FELIX'S SHIP...  
  
"She likes me?!" Piers gasped, hearing Sheba's news...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
That's all. People are getting mad because I haven't updated Aladdin yet. Please, R/R! 


	5. Garet's painful memories

Did anyone know that 22 is my favorite number? (Grins.) 22 reviews?! That makes me so happy! Sorry the chapters have been short... Keep reviewing and thank you for the reviews so far:  
  
Master Adept 2000: Nice to know you think this is good. My first real romance story posted. They will meet at the Jupiter Lighthouse, which is in the game, but I'd prefer to vary a few things. Enjoy Chapter 5.  
  
Flamethrowerqueen: You know what? She's right Ivan. (Ivan: Then let me get in trouble!) I'm can't wait until Friday. I know, teachers tend to give you the most work at the end of the school year.  
  
Silver the Wind Seer: Sorry to make Sheba creepier. She just always seemed that way to me. If I keep updating frequently, you won't go insane, right? I'll update for you on both stories of mine.  
  
SpasticDjinn: It is pretty touching, isn't it. You'll have to read to see if all your questions are answered. Don't worry, at least one should be answered.  
  
PyroDragon88: Of course I'll make it for Piers and Jenna! I'll be sure to put in some Ivan and Sheba too. Thank you for putting it on your favorites. I feel loved... (Sniffles.)  
  
Man: Sorry, I'll try to make my chapters longer. This is going to be a long story... I think...  
  
Jasmine the Fire Adept: Don't worry, Piers won't be cut this time. Don't call me mad, Ivan! (Ivan: But you are mad!) Little jerk... You're welcome. I have nothing against Ivan. I actually like the little guy. (Ivan: LITTLE?!?!?!)  
  
Zero84: I'm really sorry it was short. (Blushes.) Praise me?! Oh dear, please don't! (Blushes harder.) I feel bad when people do that... Thank you for saying that though. Hope you enjoy this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun... (Sniffles.)  
  
"She likes me?!" Piers gasped, hearing Sheba's news. Sheba nodded. Felix gapped at the sight. Piers grinned, took Sheba and Felix's hands, and began to dance with them around the room. "She likes me! She called me handsome! She would go out with me?! Praise Poseidon!" Piers cheered. Felix was starring at the Lemurian and Sheba was giggling. "Oh, thank you!" Piers cried, letting the two go to pray to the ceiling.  
  
"I'll make a really pretty red dress with flames!"  
  
"I'll go cry in my room because my sister finally got a date." Felix muttered. They turned to Piers, who was still twirling. (Yep, he's happy.)  
  
"That only leaves Piers to ask Jenna out." Sheba giggled, while Felix exclaimed. Piers stopped in his twirls to look at them nervously.  
  
"Wh-what?!" Piers gasped.  
  
"You need to ask Jenna out. We'll leave this to you." Felix said, patting the Water Adept on the back. Piers gulped.  
  
"I know! You can ask her out at sunset! That way, you'll have atmosphere!" Sheba squealed. Piers sighed.  
  
"Do you think that'll give me a better chance for Jenna?" He asked, turning to the Earth Adept. Felix smirked, and nodded.  
  
BACK ON ISAAC'S SHIP  
  
It was close to sunset. Garet was helping Isaac practice on saying he was sorry to Mia.  
  
"Mia... I'm really sorry. I was... it was... Garet, I can't say anything if your sitting there batting your eyelashes and sniffling!" Isaac shouted.  
  
"Well, you told me to act like Mia!" Garet shot back. Isaac growled. "Personally, I think you should just talk to her instead of giving big speeches. I mean, it's not like your giving a lecture on Psyenergy to all of Vale!" Garet said.  
  
"But what if I say something wrong or stupid?! Mia will hate me for sure!" Isaac whined. Garet groaned.  
  
"Isaac, if you really want to make her happy, I doubt you'll screw up." Garet said. He got up to leave before...  
  
"Hey Garet... mind if I ask you something?" Isaac asked. Garet turned to him. Isaac looked slightly hurt. Garet looked confused, and gestured for Isaac to ask. "Do you... do you..." Isaac looked away.  
  
"Do I ever what?" Garet asked, confused.  
  
"Do you ever miss Jenna?" Isaac whispered. Garet looked upset. "I... I may have been her friend... but I remember the talk we had when we were kids..." Isaac whispered once more, before making a nervous cough. Garet sighed, and swiped a hand through his hair... remembering the talk they had when they were seven...  
  
Seven years ago in Vale...  
  
"Isaac... are you sure this roof is safe..." A younger version of Garet whimpered. Isaac grinned.  
  
"Duh! My daddy just fixed it!" Isaac said, in a higher voice compared to what he had now. They both lay down, and look up at the night sky filled with stars. "I'm bored." Isaac said, after a few minutes.  
  
"Can you guess what I'm thinking about?" Garet said, smiling. Isaac stuck his tongue out in a determined way.  
  
"Cookies!" Isaac said. Garet frowned.  
  
"How did you know?" He asked. Isaac laughed. He sighed, and looked upward again.  
  
"Hey Garet, what do you think of Jen-Jen?" Isaac asked. Garet blushed.  
  
"She's cute!" Garet said, making Isaac glare at him.  
  
"Well... you can't have her!" Isaac said. Garet raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why? Do you want her?" Garet asked. Isaac stuck his tongue out in disgust.  
  
"No, no, no! I hate girls! They smell funny and they think pink is pretty! And, even if you do like Jen-Jen, Felix would kick you in the butt!" Isaac said. Garet frowned.  
  
"Nu-uh! I would beat up Felix, and Jen-Jen would love me!" Garet shot back.  
  
"What would you do if you and Jen-Jen were in love?" Isaac asked. Garet looked thoughtful.  
  
"She'd marry me of course!" Garet said.  
  
"Do you wanna marry her?" Isaac asked, a confused look on his face.  
  
"Yep! She'd be my wife, and we'd have this many kids!" Garet said, flashing tens in front of the Earth Adept. Isaac awed at him.  
  
"Oh whoa..." Isaac said, staring at him.  
  
BACK TO NOW...  
  
"Yeah... of course I remember..." Garet muttered. Isaac still looked nervous. He sighed, and turned to face the Fire Adept.  
  
"Do you... still like her?" Isaac whispered. Silence.  
  
"Of course I do. And once this is all over... I'm gonna take her back to Vale... and confess my feelings for her." Garet said, forcing on a smile for Isaac. Isaac smiled back.  
  
"I know she still likes you. And even though she may be far away and with other people, I'm pretty sure she's thinking of you." Isaac said.  
  
"Lets keep our fingers crossed." Garet said.  
  
SUNSET ON ISAAC'S SHIP...  
  
Isaac was the first one there. The sky was painted in pink and purple while there were no clouds. He wore nice clothing compared to his battle suit since for some reason, this apology seemed very important to him. Garet sat on a barrel top, groaning whenever Isaac would turn around and ask:  
  
"Do I look all right?"  
  
"Isaac, in Mia's head, you would look sexy. Now, leave me alone!" Garet grumbled.  
  
"Isaac?" A female's voice whispered. Isaac turned, and saw the Water Adept he had embarrassed. Mia smiled at him. She had panicked as well, and spent the last 20 minutes trying on dresses and using Ivan as her audience. Ivan groggily sat down next to Garet. Garet raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't tell me. You spent the day with Mia?" Garet asked.  
  
"Yes! She was practicing her apology to Isaac and asking me which dress would impress him. And you?" Ivan asked.  
  
"Same here." Garet whispered. Isaac blushed, seeing Mia in the gorgeous blue summer dress she wore.  
  
"You look good in that dress Mia." Isaac managed to say, nearly losing his voice from being so nervous.  
  
"As do you, Isaac." Mia said, blushing and trying to avoid his eyes. There was an awkward silence before...  
  
"I'm sorry." Mia and Isaac muttered in unison. They gasped, and turned to one another shocked.  
  
"I'm sorry... for seeing you naked and being a real jerk about it..." Isaac said, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"I'm sorry for being so angered and sobbing non-stop on your actions. Forgive me?" Mia asked, taking her sapphire colored eyes and staring into his navy blue ones. Isaac smirked.  
  
"Only if you forgive me." Isaac chuckled. Mia giggled. Ivan sniffled, and Garet used his shoulder for Ivan to sob on.  
  
"AND I'M SORRY WE WROTE THE NOTES TO YOU TWO!!!" Ivan sobbed. (You hear the background music suddenly halt.) Garet gulped, and Mia and Isaac looked mad... but not at each other... at the other boys.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!" Mia screamed and Isaac bellowed. Garet laughed nervously.  
  
"It was all Garet's idea to get you two together!" Ivan sobbed, not realizing the danger he was in. Garet shot him a glare. Isaac turned to Mia.  
  
"I'm still sorry and I still forgive you, but you wanna beat them up?" Isaac asked. Mia smiled.  
  
"After you." She said. Isaac bowed.  
  
"Ladies first." He said, grinning evilly at the two. Ivan stopped, now understanding and Garet smacked a gauntlet to his forehead...  
  
TO BE CONTIUED...  
  
Whoa... that was pretty good in my case. Longer? I don't know. Feel thankful I didn't give you all a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed it, and please, R/R! 


	6. Will you go out with me?

Don't you think we're good to go for awhile without a little mudshipping?  
  
Garet/Jenna/Piers: YEAH!!!  
  
Isaac/Mia: NO!!!  
  
Anyway, thank you all for the reviews. 30 all ready?! Damn! That's a lot, but hasn't broken my record. I'm trying to get well over 61 reviews for this story. So I can out beat my Disney Beauty and the Beast parody. Thank you to:  
  
Fan Knight: Even if you just said one word, it means a lot to me. 'Yay!' is better than 'Crap!' or something like that. Thanks for reviewing and enjoying my story.  
  
Aloneinside: Not trying to be harsh, but your user name is really depressing. Every time I read 'Aloneinside' I feel sad. Sorry, had to get that out of my system. Garet and Ivan have all ready been beaten up. (Garet with a black eye: Oh my leg!)  
  
Jasmine the Fire Adept: No! Don't die! Someone do mouth to mouth! (Felix in a leather outfit: I know how to do that! Let me!) Don't die, Jasmine! No! I'll die because you're not here! (Saturos: Hey! Hey! Can I kill you?!) No. Thank you for laughing.  
  
Man: Are they really getting better and better every time I write them? (Blushes.) That's really nice of you to say. You'll soon find out what happens to Ivan and the big oaf... I mean Garet.  
  
Zero84: I really don't know who should get with Sheba... I like Ivan and Sheba... but Felix always seemed protective of her... hard to tell. Sorry about the last comment I wrote you in Aladdin. You seemed angry, and I felt really bad. Sorry...  
  
Mournful Tears of Joy: My stories are good so far? Thanks for saying that. Means a lot to me. Of course I'll continue!  
  
Silver the Wind Seer: Thanks for your e-mail. I would e-mail you but my e- mail thing has been screwed up lately. Dazed? Are you okay? Luff, you're sure she's okay? You're welcome for updating so soon. Nothing drastic... for now... (Laughs evilly.)  
  
Meekozy: Cute? Thanks. That's really nice of you to say! It wasn't the final chapter. How would we know what would happen to Jenna and Piers? Thank you for all your nice comments and your reviews!  
  
Abstractmind: You like it? Good! It makes me happy to know that someone likes it! I like Piers/Jenna; I might make it that. Maybe Ivan/Sheba will be the victorious... who knows. Thanks for your reviews  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun or anything like that...  
  
So, Mia and Isaac have made up. But, have we all forgotten that Piers was going to ask Jenna out?  
  
SUNSET ON FELIX'S SHIP...  
  
Piers stood outside on the deck. He promised Jenna he'd meet her here. He wore his regular clothes, but secretly had red roses hidden behind him. He looked around.  
  
"Perhaps she has all ready forgotten... or possibly Sheba told her... and she didn't want to come because she feared I would be a terrible man for her... or maybe she hates me and only puts up with me because Felix is my friend..." Piers doubted in his head. He sighed.  
  
"Piers?" A female's voice asked behind him. Piers gasped, and turned around to see Jenna. She smiled at him.  
  
"H-Hello Lady Je-Jenna." Piers stuttered.  
  
"You said you wanted to see me?" Jenna asked.  
  
HIDING BEHIND SOME BARRELS...  
  
"Go for it Piers, go!" Sheba whispered. Felix raised an eyebrow in an amused way.  
  
"This is rather interesting." Felix muttered. Sheba nudged him.  
  
"Be happy! Your sister might actually go out with someone you trust!" Sheba hissed. Felix mumbled something about Sheba, and watched the other two adepts.  
  
ON DECK IN THE OPEN...  
  
"Yes. I, I did want to see you." Piers said, a blush crossing his face.  
  
"What for?" Jenna asked. Piers took a deep breath, and took the roses out from behind him. Jenna gapped at him. "Piers... what are these for...?" Jenna asked. Piers took another deep breath.  
  
"I've... been wanting to ask you something... for quite some time now..." Piers whispered. Jenna raised an eyebrow. Piers opened his mouth... but nothing came out. "I can't say it! She'll say no! She'll hate me! I never even had a chance with her!" Piers screamed in his thoughts.  
  
"Piers?" Jenna asked, confused the Water Adept wasn't saying anything.  
  
"Jenna... I..."  
  
SHEBA AND FELIX...  
  
"Say it all ready!" Sheba rooted. Felix smirked.  
  
JENNA AND PIERS...  
  
"Will... you..." Piers began to say.  
  
"Will I what?" Jenna asked, staring at him.  
  
SHEBA AND FELIX...  
  
"300 coins he can't say it." Felix muttered. Sheba quickly shook his hand.  
  
"I have faith in the old man." She said, not taking her eyes off the couple.  
  
JENNA AND PIERS...  
  
"Jenna of Vale... will you go out with me?" Piers finally managed to say. Jenna gapped at him once more. A groan and snicker from Felix were the only noises they heard. Jenna frowned.  
  
"Excuse me?" She asked.  
  
"Jenna... I've been hiding these feelings for you for some time now... but I really, honestly like you. I care deeply for you. You're beautiful. You're funny and friendly. You play hard to get, and that's why I am so attracted to you. So Jenna... I shall ask as many times as you want me to... but will you go out with me?" Piers asked. Jenna stared at him.  
  
SHEBA AND FELIX...  
  
"Is Jenna okay? She doesn't seem to be answering him!" Sheba exclaimed. Felix looked intensely at his younger sister.  
  
"Jenna..." Felix whispered. Sheba looked over to the Venus Adept worried.  
  
JENNA AND PIERS...  
  
"Piers..." Jenna whispered. Piers looked at her nervously.  
  
"And your answer is...?" Piers asked.  
  
"I... I..." Jenna began. Suddenly, she turned around and ran off. Piers stood there shocked. "I don't... know what to say!" Jenna thought. Piers looked away hurt. Jenna ran past Sheba and Felix. Felix noticed the tears leaking out of her maghony eyes. (Does Jenna have that color?) Sheba turned to see the depressed Piers.  
  
"Piers?" Sheba asked. Piers sighed.  
  
"I told you she wouldn't accept me as a boyfriend..." Piers whispered. Felix placed a hand on the Mercury Adept.  
  
"Give her some time and allow me to talk to her." Felix whispered, before walking off. Sheba began to shake her head furiously and tug on Piers' sleeve.  
  
"No! It wasn't meant to happen like this! It was perfect! So perfect!" Sheba yelled, shaking Piers from being so upset. Piers got swirly eyes. -!  
  
"Calm down, Sheba!" Piers cried, trying to appease the Wind Adept.  
  
IN JENNA'S CABIN...  
  
Jenna sobbed hard on her bed. She was truly hurt. Sure, she wanted to go out with Piers. She really liked him as well... but what about...?  
  
"Garet..." Jenna whimpered, before sobbing harder. A knock came to her door. "Y-Yes?" Jenna asked, before hiccuping from weeping so hard. Felix stepped into her room. He had a serious expression, yet his tree bark colored eyes held sorrow.  
  
"Jenna... talk to me." He ordered, sitting next to her on the bed. What Jenna performed next was totally unexpected. Jenna flung her arms around his mid-section and cried into his chest.  
  
"Oh Felix! I can't do this!" Jenna sobbed. Felix sighed, and swiped a hand through his messy brown hair.  
  
"Why is it so bad the you go out with Piers?" Felix asked, looking down on her in pain. Jenna began to hiccup.  
  
"I like P-Piers. I honestly do. I... I... I just don't wanna betray h-him!" Jenna whimpered. Felix had a worried look on his face. The young man knew very well who 'he' was. Garet the Fire Adept.  
  
"I understand. But... I must confess something." Felix whispered, rubbing her back. Jenna looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "I... I don't like the fact that you are still holding onto Garet. I don't... like him. Now that he is apart of Isaac's group, my trust in him has also vanished. I'd prefer if you went out with Piers because he's been with us for so long... I trust him." Felix said. Jenna gapped at him, and her back began to shake as new tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Felix... how could you say such a thing...?" Jenna whispered.  
  
"It is true though. You know... my feelings for Isaac's party. I do not want you near Garet. Please, give Piers a chance. He really likes you." Felix said, forcing on a smile. Jenna stared at him.  
  
"But Felix... what if Garet were to come back?" Jenna asked. "What if he saw me and Piers together? I could never hurt him, especially in that way." Jenna asked. Felix sighed.  
  
"Yes... but how do you know that Garet hasn't replaced you? After all, he may have met someone else along the way of his own travels." Felix said. Jenna whimpered, and got ready to cry once more. The thought of Garet with another woman shattered her heart. Felix noogied the top of her head lightly. "Why not allow yourself to go out with Piers for one night. See if you like him back." Felix suggested. Jenna nodded, and smiled.  
  
BACK TO SHEBA AND PIERS...  
  
"Oh Sheba! Please don't cry!" Piers groaned. The Wind Adept sat on a crate, sniffling as tears stung her eyes. It was perfect to her. All planned out and everything. While Piers got the courage to ask Jenna out, she was going to get the courage to ask a certain Venus Adept out. (Isaac: Me?!?!?!) (No Isaac... you're with Mia...) "If you won't cry... I'll tell you a fond memory of mine." Piers said. Sheba frowned.  
  
"I don't want to hear one of your stupid memories! I want you to go out with Jenna!" Sheba weeped, chucking her shoe at Piers. It made contact with his forehead. Piers yelped, and glared at her.  
  
"Sheba! Control yourself!" Piers snapped. Sheba stopped her weeping when the door to the cabins opened, and both Jenna and Felix walked out onto the deck. Jenna's eyes looked tired, and Felix looked worn out as well. Sheba hopped off the crate and ran to Felix's side. Piers gulped, and moved his amber eyes to the wood on the deck. Jenna slowly walked up to him. Piers gulped once more and coughed nervously.  
  
"Piers..." Jenna whispered. Piers slowly looked up to her so their eyes made contact. Jenna forced a smile on after seeing Piers' hurt expression. "I would love to go out with you." She whispered. Piers' eyes grew wide, and he gazed at her.  
  
"Really?!" He asked, still shocked. Sheba let out a squeal, and glomped onto Felix's arm. Felix smiled.  
  
"Of course." Jenna said. Piers couldn't believe. He had just asked out the girl of his dreams and he wasn't shunned either!...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
That was actually pretty good to me. The next chapter will be filled with Jenna and Piers romance. It actually will be Piers sitting on his bed remembering the memories he had with Jenna, like when the first met and everything. Hope you enjoy that and this! Please, R/R! 


	7. Memories of pain and sorrow

Nightmare-Chan22 here back with even more sap!  
  
Garet: Is there gonna be Flameshipping?  
  
Piers: No! We must have Steamshipping!  
  
Sorry Garet. This chapter is Piers and his lovely memories of Jenna!  
  
Steamshipping fans: YAY!!!  
  
Flameshipping fans: Screw you Nightmare-Chan22!  
  
Well, that wasn't very nice!  
  
Here are my comments to you guys: Silver the Wind Seer: Be nice to her Luff. Silver, I think you should leave Luff alone. I don't think it's a good thing when a Djinn is PO. Anyway, I updated like you wanted me to. Here's the next chapter, and do enjoy.  
  
TemplarofNi: So my couples are irregular. I don't care. Feizhi might just appear in it. Depends on if people want Ivan to get with Sheba.  
  
TheDeadMan09: Glad to hear from you again. I think it's more sap than humor. Hope you enjoy the rest of this story.  
  
Jasmine the Fire Adept: Felix, keep away from her please. (Felix sniffles because he doesn't feel any love.) Aw... there, there... I actually liked that chapter. Nice knowing you liked it as well. Here's another chapter for you.  
  
PyroDragon88: Understandable. People's computers have been breaking down lately, including mine. I don't know what to do. Some people want Ivan/Sheba. Others want Felix/Sheba. Either way, one of the guys is going to end up with Sheba while the other get s surprise 'woman'. No, she is not an OC.  
  
Man: Sorry that this is more of a Steamshipping story. You might want to skip this chapter, since it's full of Piers and Jenna. But there is Garet and Jenna toward the end.  
  
Zero84: Personally, I'm having a hard time picking who Sheba will get with. I think Felix/Sheba... but people want more Ivan/Sheba than your couple. Keep reading to find out whom Sheba gets with.  
  
Aloneinside: I'm sorry I commented about your name. I couldn't really tell if you liked my chapter or not. Sorry about the name thing once more...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun. You can't sue me. No. You can't sue me. Ha... ha... ha...!  
  
Piers closed his cabin door, and did a twirl in his room.  
  
"She likes me! She really likes me!" Piers said, doing more twirls. Eventually, the Water Adept got dizzy and fell onto his bed. He sighed, and smiled at the ceiling. "Mother... I finally got a girlfriend... and she isn't a Water Adept, nor Lemurian!" Piers said, talking to the ceiling as though it was his mother. He couldn't help but be overjoyed. He started to think of how long he had felt this way...  
  
4 MONTHS AGO IN MADRA'S JAIL...  
  
"Oh... when will that kind old man come?" Piers asked, looking through his cell window. He was sitting on a stack of hay, admiring the beautiful weather outside. He sighed, and looked at the floor full of puddles. It was lovely outside. But no. He was stuck in a jail cell, for something he hadn't even been a part of. He groaned in impatience and leaned back against the wall. (Sorry, but I'm changing the dialogue.)  
  
"Urgh! I say we kill him!" A voice hissed.  
  
"No! Not until the mayor says so!" Another voice hissed.  
  
"But he hurt my girlfriend in his raid! I can't forgive him!" One of the guards hissed. The other guard frowned.  
  
"Still, that doesn't mean we can kill him." The nicer guard said. But the guard who spoke of his girlfriend being hurt became enraged. Piers, confused as ever, looked toward the cell's door. Through the bars he saw the two guards.  
  
"Excuse me? Mind if I know what you two are talking about?" Piers asked, confused.  
  
"Yes I do mind! You hurt my precious Myna in your violent raid!" The angry guard shouted. Piers looked hurt.  
  
"But I didn't"- Piers began before the furious guard began to bellow.  
  
"Don't even try to protest! I know you did it! I know! The mayor is a fool to keep you here!" The guard shouted. Piers was growing annoyed. He didn't like people who interrupted him nor did he like the fact that this guard was calling him a liar.  
  
"Cool off for me then." Piers growled, waving a blue hand at the guard. A puddle next to the two soldiers. A frosted pillar shot up from the ground, shocking the two guards.  
  
"Run!" The used to be calm guard shouted. Both guards ran out screaming. Piers smiled proudly.  
  
"That should give me some peace for awhile." Piers said, sitting back against the wall once more.  
  
"Felix! That looked like Psyenergy!" A girl's voice said.  
  
"I know Sheba, I know. Jenna, you go greet him." A deep voice said.  
  
"Why me?!" Another girl's voice groaned.  
  
"Because, he could be an Adept. We could use his powers!" The girl's voice explained. Piers raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who's there?" He asked. Stepping from the doorway... came Jenna. She looked concerned, and not wanting to be there. Piers gapped at her. She was gorgeous. (Romance music begins to play in the background.) "H-H-Hello there miss..." Piers stuttered. Jenna sighed, walked over to him and looked at the frozen pillar.  
  
"Did you do this?" She asked. Piers nodded. She smiled. "My name's Jenna. What's yours?" Jenna asked. A crimson blush appeared on the Water Adept's cheeks. "Hey, are you okay? You look a little red." Jenna said, putting her hand through the bars to feel his forehead. Piers closed his eyes. Her hands were so warm. As if they had been close to fire. He loved how smooth her hands were.  
  
Jenna shivered. His skin was cold, as though he had been thrown into a pool of ice cold water.  
  
"I'm fine. Really. My n-name is P-Piers." Piers said, trying hard not to stutter, even though it was uncontrollable. Jenna smiled.  
  
"Piers? That's a cool name." She said, putting on a smile as warm as her hands. Piers smiled back. She withdrew her hand from his forehead, taking away her 'angelic touch' in Piers' head, and got back on her feet. "I should be going. My friends need me." Jenna said. Piers looked at her hurt. A question came into his head.  
  
"Lady Jenna..." Piers whispered. Jenna blushed. No one had ever called her 'Lady Jenna' before. Piers looked at her concerned. "Lady Jenna... do you... do you believe the men in the village." He asked, looking deep into her confused eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jenna asked.  
  
"I... do you believe them... when they say I was apart of the raid?" Piers asked. Jenna smiled again.  
  
"No. Actually, you seem too nice to be apart of the raid." Jenna said. Piers smiled back.  
  
"We need to go Jenna!" Sheba's voice yelled from outside.  
  
"Coming!" Jenna said. She headed toward the doorway before turning back to Piers. "I will prove you innocent. Mark my words." Jenna whispered, before running out. Piers smiled, and lays back down on the hay stack thinking about the Lady Jenna... his Lady Jenna...  
  
NOW...  
  
Piers sighed happily at the fond memory. Now, his Lady Jenna really was his. And he would keep it that way. No one would take him away from him.  
  
When Saturos, Alex and Menardi kidnapped Jenna ....  
  
"Jenna!" Garet screamed, looking over his shoulder. Jenna lay unconscious in Alex's arms. The male Fire Adept gritted his teeth. (Sorry this is also different.)  
  
"Such beauty. It's no wonder you are attracted to it young man." Alex said, smiling at the beauty of Jenna. Garet hopped to a platform, nearly slipping.  
  
"Touch her and you die!" Garet shouted. Alex smirked evilly as he stroked Jenna's cheek. Garet hopped to another platform. Isaac watched helplessly as his friend leaped to his crush. Alex was about to do something worse to the female Mars Adept when... a sword was placed against his throat. Felix's brown eyes held hatred for the Mercury Adept.  
  
"Like Garet said: Touch her and you die." Felix growled, narrowing his eyes even more. Alex mumbled something, and placed Jenna into Menardi's arms. Kraden whimpered, thinking he should hold Jenna just to be safe. Isaac touched the Mars Star, thinking it would get Jenna back to Garet, but was wrong. The sanctum began to shake. The others gasped and turned to Isaac. Isaac laughed nervously.  
  
"My bad." He chuckled. The ground began to break apart.  
  
"We have to get out of here, Saturos!" Menardi snapped. Saturos nodded.  
  
"I doubt you'll make out alive boys. We'll be taking the old man and woman with us. Farewell, and have a nice trip to death." Saturos laughed, hopping into a portal, followed by the others. Garet watched on the shaking platform as his precious friend was taken away from him.  
  
"JENNA!!!" Garet screamed, hopping that some how she would return to him...  
  
NOW... ON ISAAC'S BOAT...  
  
"Jenna!" Garet cried, waking up. He sat up in his bed, looking around frantically. He was in his cabin, with Ivan asleep on the other bed in the room. He noticed it was dark outside, the moon shined through his window and he was sweaty. (Ewl...) He sighed, and wiped his forehead. "Jenna..." He whispered, his maghony colored eyes holding sorrow.  
  
"Sheba..." Ivan mumbled, turning in his own bed. Garet frowned. "No more please... you can make out with me another night..." Ivan sighed, turning in his sleep. Garet got twitching eyebrows.  
  
"You freak of an adept!" Garet cried, throwing a pillow at him. Ivan woke up with a start...  
  
TO BE continued...  
  
Sorry, that was sort of bad. Sorry Ivan was out of character. Sorry for everything... Please, R/R! 


	8. He was in love

Thanks everyone for the reviews! 51! That's really high, but remember, we're trying to break 69 reviews. Do GS crew and me a favor: If you really like this story, tell it to other GS fans and have them review. I'm sorry that sounded really selfish, but I'm trying to get new people here. Not that I don't like you other people! I'd died if you stopped reviewing!  
  
TemplarofNi: The Felix and Sheba vote has been taken. Sorry, but I'm a huge mudshipper, and won't be able to do those other two. But possibly Ivan and Feizhi. Don't know for sure though.  
  
TheDeadMan: Thank you for your fiction talk. I understand now. Thanks for liking my story. Hurry up and update your own stories. I'm waiting... Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Earth-Adept-Jordan: Don't apologize. What are you sorry for? (Winks.) Thanks for loving my story and hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
PyroDragon88: Whoops. Thanks for correcting me about the steamshipping. Is it really getting better? Don't worry, this chapter is for you, and I hope you are apart of my author's note soon. Everyone loved the ending; glad to know you felt the same way.  
  
Man: (Blushing.) That... was... er... a good connection to my story. I laughed hard when I read your review. Good humor put into it. Hope you like this.  
  
Jasmine the Fire Adept: Felix says he feels loved. (Felix: I do!) But after he read the last comment, he did cry. (Piers: Do you need a tissue?) Don't worry, he'll get over it in a few days...  
  
Random Guy: Everyone loves the ending part. Didn't realize it would be that funny. (Laughs.) This might just be a Windshipping thing.  
  
Silver the Wind Seer: Luff, get back here! (Luff: Make me!) Piers! (Piers: Never!) Jerks. Sorry about them. Thank you for appreciating my work and me! -!  
  
Zero84: I just keep confusing, don't I? I'm sorry. It was meant to switch into Garet's dream. Sorry about that. I'll be sure to keep writing.  
  
Jupiter Adepts rule: Perfectly fine. I understand how it's been. I'll be sure to keep up the 'excellent' work.  
  
Flamethrowerqueen (Both times.): It was sweet wasn't it? It was a good ending wasn't it? I liked it as well. Thanks for saying those things. Hope you enjoy the romance and humor! I'll be sure to keep going for you!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.  
  
Important Note: Read the author note at the bottom and vote or this story will not continue.  
  
Felix sighed, sitting in his bedroom. It was late at night. The new moon hung over the ship, the now violet colored waves struck the boat's side, and the stars lit up the sky like lights. Felix smiled at the beautiful sight, but frowned as something donned on him. He remembered a night like this. A very peaceful and beautiful night. He closed his dark brown eyes, and remembered that night. He pictured himself, sitting on the docks of a small village. Someone was sitting with him. A woman. His memory of her was blurry, but he couldn't forget her. The woman that meant the world to him. The woman he loved, and cherished. He remembered his hand upon hers... her leaning toward his face... their lips about to move into a fiery kiss before...  
  
"Felix?" A voice knocked from the door. Gasping at the sudden noise and broken train of thought, Felix turned to see the door. More knocks could be heard. Within a few moments, the Venus Adept was able to catch his breath.  
  
"Come in." He said. The door opened, and Sheba walked in. She blushed. Sure, it was very late, but she needed to see him badly. Felix forced on a smile, trying to show her he wasn't shocked at her arrival. "Hello there Sheba." He greeted.  
  
"Felix... can I ask you something?" Sheba asked. Felix stared at her for a few seconds before smiling again.  
  
"Of course." He said. Sheba hopped onto the side of the bed, and looked at him hurt. Felix frowned. "Why does she look sad? Did Piers yell at her again? Why can't he just tell us how old he is! Oh, Sheba..." Felix thought is his head.  
  
"Okay..." Sheba whispered, before taking a deep breath. Secretly in her head, she was panicking. "How am I going to tell him?! Maybe this wasn't the best time..." Sheba thought. A light bulb lit up in her head. "Perfect! Then I'll get the info I need to say what I need to say to him!" Sheba took one more deep breath. She forced on a smile. "Who means the world to you?" Sheba asked, smiling. Felix gapped at her.  
  
"Pardon me? I don't understand what you are asking, Sheba." Felix said.  
  
"Is there a woman you would die for?" Sheba asked, her smile turning into a grin. Felix looked even more confused.  
  
"Of course. I'd die to protect my little sister any day." Felix said. Sheba frowned.  
  
"You idiot! That's not what I meant! I mean, is there a woman you are in love with?" Sheba asked. Felix instantly flustered.  
  
"Sheba!" He cried, flustering even more. Sheba stared at him seriously.  
  
"C'mon! Tell me Felix!" Sheba whined, tugging Felix's sleeve. Felix sighed. He forced on another uncomfortable smile.  
  
"Well..." Flashes of the woman sitting next to him went off in his mind. He frowned. "No. There's..." Pausing, he looked away from Sheba. "There's no woman for me." Sheba raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Liar." Sheba growled. Felix turned to her, but to his horror, she launched herself onto him and placed her hands on the side of his head. Her hands glowed a soft purple, and the Jupiter Adept quickly scanned through his thoughts with her Mind Read. Felix gasped. She couldn't know. He never wanted anyone to know.  
  
"Sheba, no!" He shouted, pulling away and taking many steps back. Sheba sat there shocked. The Wind Adept saw her. The woman and how Felix saw her as. The woman Felix was... Tears instantly swelled up in her eyes.  
  
"How could you lie like that!" She yelled, glaring at Felix. Felix looked away. "I saw everything! You lied to me! You were in love and you left her!" Never had Sheba felt so hurt. Half was because... she cared deeply for Felix. The other half was toward what she saw.  
  
"I... didn't..." Felix began before...  
  
"Hello?" A knock came from the door. Without even getting an answer, Piers walked in. Thought he was smiling, his smile was torn off at the site he saw. Sheba was trying hard not to sob, but it was useless as tears streamed down her cheeks. Felix refused to look at anyone. Piers frowned. "This... isn't the best time, is it?" He asked, nervously.  
  
"How could you?" Sheba hissed, her lavender eyes holding venom. Quickly getting to her feet, she ran out the room sobbing. Not to mention she left a hurt Felix and a dumbfounded Piers.  
  
"Felix, what happened?!" Piers asked. Felix sighed.  
  
"Sheba tapped into my thoughts... and saw a memory I thought I buried." Felix murmured. Piers walked toward the Venus Adept before Felix stopped him. "Piers, I would prefer to be left alone." Felix whispered. It took a minute or so, before Piers turned his back to Felix.  
  
"If you ever need to talk about it, Jenna and I are here for you." Piers whispered, before walking out. Letting out a shuddering sigh as thought ready to cry himself, Felix sat down on his bed.  
  
WITHIN SHEBA'S CABIN......  
  
"Sheba, what's wrong?!" Jenna gasped, rushing into Sheba's room. Sheba was too busy sobbing on her bed. "Sheba?!" Jenna asked, kneeling beside the Jupiter Adept. From all the sobbing, Sheba began to softly hiccup.  
  
Jenna was simply walking down the hall when Sheba rushed by her sobbing. Panicking, the Mars Adept followed her to her room, leaving us to where we are now.  
  
"How... could Felix... do such a thing?" Sheba asked, turning to Jenna with tear stained cheeks. Jenna raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How could Felix do what?" Jenna asked. Sheba only sobbed harder.  
  
"Sheba?" A voice whispered from the doorway. Jenna turned to see Piers.  
  
"Piers!" Jenna said. Piers walked over to the two girls, and sat beside Jenna. "Do you know what happened? What did my brother do?!" Demanded Jenna. Piers grabbed onto her hand, causing Jenna to fluster. She looked at his face and frowned.  
  
"I don't know the memory, but Sheba saw a horrible memory that Felix never told anyone." Piers said, his amber eyes gazing into Jenna's maghony colored eyes. Jenna turned to Sheba to get the memory from her and to take her eyes off of Piers' eyes.  
  
"Sheba, what did you see?!" Jenna asked. Sheba sniffled, and looked at the Fire Adept hurt.  
  
"Felix... was once in love with a woman. She meant the world to him." Sheba whispered.  
  
"My brother was once in love? How'd he meet her?" Jenna asked, interested in the topic.  
  
"Along his travels, Felix met up with a woman. At first, they weren't really friends. But... the woman began to see Felix more often. Soon, they were together all the time. Felix was so happy... I saw that through his memories..." Sheba whimpered, jealousy attacking her. Piers and Jenna quickly exchanged glances.  
  
"Go on." Piers ordered. Jenna nodded in agreement. Sheba tried hard to hold back the tears now.  
  
"But when I say travels, I mean his time in traveling with Saturos and Menardi, before they took you hostage Jenna. They had to travel quickly in order to light the lighthouses. But Felix wanted to stay with her. Eventually... your brother... ended up proposing to this woman, Jenna." Sheba said, before sobbing. It hurt so much. Felix was in love with this other woman while she loved him.  
  
"He did what?!" Jenna gasped.  
  
"Felix proposed to another woman? What happened next?" Piers asked, like a little girl and a storybook.  
  
"It was the day of their wedding... he was so happy, and so was she... but... Saturos and Menardi were growing impatient with Felix ditching them to go be with the woman he loved. Yet... Felix told them off. He said they could go light the beacons. He just wanted to stay with her. Then... I didn't see Felix's part... but he left her." Sheba whispered.  
  
"Left her?" Piers asked.  
  
"But didn't he tell them off? What did they do? Threaten him?" Jenna asked. Sheba shrugged.  
  
"All I know is when the time of the wedding came... though his bride was in a wedding dress and all... he never showed up there. He was all ready on a boat for Vale." Sheba said. Jenna gapped at her. It couldn't be true. Her brother would've never done that. Never.  
  
"Sheba... Tell me... what was the name of this woman?" Jenna asked, trying hard not to cry herself. Piers clutched her hand tightly in order to comfort her.  
  
"Her name was..." Sheba began...  
  
TO BE continued...  
  
Was it good? Bad? Sad? You tell me. Anyway, here's the important thing I needed you guys to say:  
  
I want you guys to pick out the woman for Felix to fall in love with. But she can't be an OC or older than him. Make it reasonable. I thought of Kay or Hama, but didn't know if those were good. Pick one of those, or if you have a better character, let me know. This story will not continued until a woman for Felix has been chosen. 


	9. Talking in my sleep

Hello everyone! Long time no see! Now, listen closely: I almost did Karst, but they wouldn't have worked since they had to have traveled together at one point. I couldn't do Jess because even though I liked the idea, I needed to have a character I knew about. Kay lived in Vale, so it wouldn't have worked out. Feizhi was nearly the victor, but Hama was 1 above her since my vote counted. I like the idea of Feizhi and Felix together, but she seemed a little too young in my mind for this. Though I will do a separate Feizhi and Felix fic if anyone wants me to. Thanks for the votes!  
  
Flamethrowerqueen: Though I am a Felix and Karst fan, I want Felix to get with Hama personally. But thanks for the second vote. I'm so thankful I'm back to updating quickly. Thanks for the vote and enjoy this chapter.  
  
TheDeadMan09: Glad someone liked the cliffhanger. I'm not too fond of cliffhangers myself. Enjoy this chapter.  
  
Jasmine the Fire Adept: Calm down! (Everyone still panics.) Maybe you shouldn't tell them to panic... (Sweatdrop.) It's okay if you can't think of anyone. At least you attempted. Was it really good? (Blushes.) Thanks...  
  
Random Guy: Your vote for Hama counted, so thanks. I'll be going back to updating constantly again. Hope you enjoy this.  
  
TemplarofNi: Sorry they didn't work out. If you want, I can write a Felix and Feizhi story for you if you want me to. I feel really bad. Sorry...  
  
MercuryKitten: I don't know whom Jenna's gonna get with. I like Garet and Jenna, but I'm a huge Piers and Jenna fan. Don't take offense toward this, but please ignore the spelling. Though thanks for pointing it out, please try to ignore it. Sorry. Glad you like the story though. Enjoy the chapter.  
  
Earth-Adept-Jordan: (Hangs head.) Sorry about the cliffhanger. Sorry that it wasn't Feizhi. But if you want, I'll write a separate Feizhi and Felix story. Only if you want me to though...  
  
Dragon Hunter: I do feel pretty bad about doing this to Sheba. Glad it's getting juicy. Your vote for Hama (?) was counted. Hope you enjoy this.  
  
DragonScales1: Though Jess would've worked, I want someone with more background. Sorry. Though I'm happy this story is turning out pretty good.  
  
-: I would do Felix and Sheba but I'm trying to get Felix with someone else because most people prefer Windshipping. But I will have lighthousehsipping in the next story of mine.  
  
Silver the Wind Seer: Please, don't scream! What if your head blows up?! (Really worried.) Sorry, but most people voted for Hama. But you were one of the girls for Felix. I'll be updating a lot again. Hope you enjoy this  
  
Man: It was your speaking of Hama for Felix that got me to vote for her. I'll keep going. Thanks for voting, and enjoy the chapter.  
  
Andrew: Kay might've worked, but it had to be someone through Felix's travels. Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Golden Sun, I wouldn't need to give you a disclaimer, now would I?  
  
Apology: I am very sorry if you voted for someone besides Hama. I feel really bad at the moment... I'll go cry... good bye...  
  
"Mia... what's for breakfast?" Isaac asked, walking into the kitchen half asleep. Mia gave him a warm smile. She wore a blue apron with 'kiss the cook' on it. She placed a plate of bacon before the Venus Adept. Isaac didn't notice. His hair was messier than usual, his clothes were ruffled and his eyes had bags beneath them.  
  
"Lovely morning isn't it, Isaac?" Mia asked, smiling still.  
  
"Yeah... whatever..." Isaac mumbled, reaching for his glass of orange juice.  
  
"I SAID NO SUCH THINGS IN MY SLEEP!!!" A voice screamed.  
  
"Oh Sheba! Oh, Sheba my love!" Garet's voice said in a rather high tone.  
  
"LIAR!!! Why would I dream of Sheba?!" Ivan yelled, rushing into the kitchen with a grinning Garet following him.  
  
"What the he"- Before Isaac could finish, Ivan hid behind him.  
  
"Garet claims that I have been speaking of the Lady Sheba within my sleep! Tell him Isaac, I would do no such thing!" Ivan cried, pointing at Garet. Isaac slowly turned around and gave the younger blonde a sleepy glare.  
  
"Ivan..." Isaac warned.  
  
"I heard him Isaac! I'm telling the truth!" Garet protested. Isaac gave him a sleepy glare as well.  
  
"Listen, I believe you Garet." Isaac said, taking a sip of his orange juice.  
  
"But Isaac!" Ivan said, looking at Isaac hurt. Isaac slowly placed the orange juice down.  
  
"Ivan, here's some dirt against Garet. He talks about Jenna in his sleep sometimes." Isaac said, smirking. Garet stared at him with his jaw to the floor. Ivan who had looked upset a moment ago, slowly grew a confused look.  
  
"The girl you two are trying to help? What's so special about her? She's not that pretty..." Ivan muttered. He let out a yelp when Garet grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into a wall.  
  
"Garet!" Isaac and Mia gasped.  
  
"Jenna is more pretty than Sheba will ever be!" Garet snarled, his eyes flashing red with hatred. Ivan took his staff, and began to whack Garet on the top of his head.  
  
"I do say, put me down! Put me down!" Ivan said. Garet growled, and dropped Ivan to the ground.  
  
"Next time you insult Jenna, I'll be sure to make it so you regret it! And as for you, Isaac!" Garet said, shooting a glare at Isaac. Isaac stopped in his half bite of bacon. "I know you talk about Mia in your sleep!" Garet said, triumphantly.  
  
"Wh-What?" Mia asked, instantly flustering. Isaac sighed, and looked away from the others.  
  
"I have no idea as to what you're talking about." Isaac lied.  
  
"You can't hide the truth, Isaac! I know you like Mia!" Garet said.  
  
"Such nonsense." Isaac muttered.  
  
"You two do make a good couple." Ivan piped in, a grin on his face.  
  
"Shut up." Isaac hissed.  
  
"Isaac, is this true?" Mia asked, staring at him wide-eye. Isaac avoided those shocked sapphire colored eyes. Mia frowned. "Isaac?"  
  
"Maybe yes, maybe no." Isaac said, getting up from his seat. He sighed, and looked to the floor. "If you'll excuse me, I'm off to the deck." He murmured. Mia watched him with hurt eyes. Isaac left the room, with a 'slam!' from the door.  
  
"Touchy, touchy." Ivan said. Suddenly, Mia slammed her hands onto the table, making Ivan and Garet jump.  
  
"Tell me what he said is true! Please, tell me it's true! Does he dream of me?!" Mia demanded, looking at the two worried.  
  
"Mia?" Garet asked, having Ivan hug him in fright.  
  
"Does he like me or not?! I have to know!" Mia exclaimed.  
  
"Why does it matter so much?" Ivan asked.  
  
"I... I..." Mia quickly covered her red cheeks. "I'm going to my cabin." Mia said, rushing out. Ivan and Garet exclaimed nervous glances.  
  
"If I didn't know any better... I'd say Mia likes Isaac..." Ivan said. A grin came to Garet face. Ivan saw, and grew nervous. "Garet... you aren't thinking... of..." Garet nodded. "No! I refuse to do such a thing!" Ivan cried.  
  
Okay, now readers, I'm sorry that wasn't good. No, they're aren't going to do the letters again. Now, get in a sad mood. Think of something sad. Something very sad...  
  
ON FELIX'S SHIP...  
  
"Her name was..." Sheba sniffled.  
  
"Her name was?" Jenna asked.  
  
"Her name was Hama!" Sheba sobbed.  
  
"Hama?" Piers asked.  
  
"She's a young woman who Felix met upon his travels..." Sheba whimpered. Jenna felt her heart sink.  
  
"My brother... was in love... and... he left her..." Jenna whispered. Piers turned to her, and gasped when he saw a tear roll down her cheek.  
  
"Jenna?" Piers whispered. Jenna turned to him, and flung her arms around his mid-section. Piers frowned on her, but brought his arms around her back. "There, there..." Piers whispered.  
  
"Why... why would he abandon her?" Jenna sobbed.  
  
"I'm pretty sure there's a perfectly good reason as to why he left her..." Piers comforted. Jenna felt a fire grow inside her. Anger. Fury. She got up from Piers' embrace, and headed for the door.  
  
"Jenna?" Sheba and Piers asked in unison.  
  
"I'm going to find out why he left this 'Hama' girl!" Jenna yelled.  
  
BACK TO FELIX...  
  
"Hama..." Felix murmured. He had a photograph in his hands. Within the photo, were Hama and he. Hama was hugging his arm, while Felix was scratching the back of his head nervously. Felix sighed, and tucked it beneath the mattress. "Oh Hama..." Felix muttered, holding his head.  
  
"Felix!" A voice cried. Felix gasped. It was the voice of his sister, and judging by the tone she didn't seem too happy. Felix gulped nervously. Jenna burst the door open, and gave him a tear-filled glare full of hatred.  
  
"Jenna?" Felix asked, not realizing she knew everything.  
  
"Why?" She demanded.  
  
"Why what?" Felix asked, arching an eyebrow. To his horror, Jenna lunged at him. She grabbed him by the collar of his tunic, and glared at him. "Jenna?!" Felix gasped.  
  
"Why?! Why did you do that?!" Jenna yelled. Felix stared at her.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Felix shouted.  
  
"Jenna, calm yourself!" Another voice said. To the Venus Adept's relief, Piers pulled Jenna off him. Jenna thrashed wildly. Never had she felt so angry. "Jenna, please calm down! Now, if we talk this over"-  
  
"Felix, I can't believe you'd go so low to leave her!" Jenna yelled, her feet kicking out at both the Earth Adept and Water Adept. "What happened?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE HER?!?!" Jenna screamed.  
  
"Jenna, please! Control your anger!" Piers shouted. Felix's dark brown eyes filled with sorrow.  
  
"So... you two know as well...?" Felix whispered.  
  
"Sheba- told- us- everything!" Piers said, while trying to keep a firm grip on Jenna. Through the loss of energy, Jenna began to slow down her kicks, much to Piers' relief.  
  
"Felix..." A voice whispered from the door. Sorrow Dark Brown eyes met hurt violet eyes. Felix stared at Sheba. "I told them most of it, but some of it is still hazy. Do us all a favor, and tell us the full story." Sheba ordered. Felix looked at them all hurt.  
  
"Jenna, Piers, and Sheba... if you'll take a seat... I'll tell you what happened to Hama and I... and why I had to leave her..." Felix whispered...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Whoa.. I thought some of this was okay. Hope you enjoyed. So... sorry again that it's Hama... real sorry... well... Please R/R! 


	10. The sad tale of Felix

Hey everyone! Guess what? I hate summer! My porcelain (And I mean paper-white since I'm Irish.) skin is red from sunburns, I ache, and I'm bored! So, you know what that means? I'll be doing updating every now and then more often. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, people:  
  
TemplarofNi: Give me until I'm done with my Aladdin parody to make the Felix and Feizhi story. I'm busy with updating these two. Thanks for enjoying the last chapter, and I do hope you like this one.  
  
Zero84: I picked Hama because you people voted for her, and because Kushinada belongs with Suza (Sp?). Plus, Feizhi was my second choice. Sorry that Hama is with Felix, since I know you're a big Felix and Sheba fan. Sorry...  
  
Man: Your welcome for having Hama. She did seem good for the role (Hama: Oh my...). I'll be sure to have Isaac and the others either toward the end or in the next chapter since Felix needs the spotlight. Garet does have an evil plan, don't you Garet? (Garet: Oh yes... Mwhahahah...)  
  
TheDeadMan09: I would just like to say that I'm very happy about you deciding not to do that story. I'm sorry I was mean and selfish. Thank you so much for understanding. Please, enjoy this story because a piece of this story is for to you now.  
  
Earth-Adept-Jordan: I told TemplarofNi this, but if you wouldn't mind can you wait until I'm done with my parody to work on that Felix and Feizhi story? I might get it a little early, but I'm busy with updating other stories. When you say this is one of your favorite stories, that makes me very happy. Thanks!  
  
Jasmine the Fire Adept: I always did wonder if I should make Hama pregnant... (Turns to the blushing Felix.) But that might not happen. Might... (Smiles evilly.) Thanks for saying it was good, makes me feel all warm inside! (Alex: What a retard...) Shut up, Alex! Well, enjoy this chapter!  
  
Random Guy: As I said before, I will make a Felix and Feizhi story for those who were disappointed in Felix and Hama in this story. About how long it'll be... (Hangs head.) It will be very long... I'll be sure to update quickly because I don't want bad things to happen... (Gulps.)  
  
Disclaimer: Well, what can I say? I own nothing of Golden Sun, and never will.  
  
Note: I will be adding some things in Contigo, to let you know.  
  
"Jenna, Piers, and Sheba... if you'll take a seat... I'll tell you what happened to Hama and I... and why I had to leave her..." Felix whispered. Sheba sat on the floor, while Piers sat down on a chair. Jenna, who was furious, a moment ago, began to shake as though ready to sob. Wanting comfort, she sat down on Piers' lap and quietly sheds her tears on his shoulder. Piers sighed, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Felix muttered something about the three, and swiped a hand through his hair. "How to explain... um... while Saturos, Alex, Menardi and I were traveling, we stopped down in a small town. It was when we stopped at the village Contigo did I meet Hama. Now, Saturos told me not to get involved with the people since he said making friends was not a wise decision. I was a cold-hearted man. People would say hi to me, but I would simply walk away. It wasn't... until tat night... did things get out of hand..." Felix said.  
  
"Out of hand how?" Piers asked, Jenna calming down in his arms.  
  
"Well... Alex and I were bored... and Alex said 'Felix, let's go get a drink.' I said sure, since I was quite thirsty. But the Contigo bar wasn't what I had in mind... I met her in an awkward situation..." Felix said, gulping nervously.  
  
"You didn't rape her while you were drunk, did you?" Jenna asked, suddenly becoming angry.  
  
"JENNA!!! How could you say such a thing?! Of course not! But... I can't deny the fact that I was slightly drunk. Alex gave me a few too many beers, the jerk, and made a fool of me. From what I remember..." Felix said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Go on." All three of the other adepts ordered. Felix flinched slightly, and frowned.  
  
"I was stumbling around, and I walked outside. While out there, I passed out on a giant circle-thing in the center of the village. Hama was taking a late night walk, and saw me. She woke me up, and boy, did I have a hang over..." Felix said, rubbing his forehead as though recalling the pain.  
  
"Exactly how many beers did you have?" Piers questioned.  
  
"I don't remember after 11..." Felix mumbled. Piers and Jenna quickly exchanged glances. "But I do remember seeing her. She was beautiful within the full moon light. I smiled at her and said 'Your gorgeous...' She blushed, and the next thing I remember, I turned away from her and threw up." Felix said, crimson now. Jenna and Sheba giggled while Piers chuckled. "I'd like to see you embarrass the heck out of yourself in front of Jenna, Piers." Felix said, shooting the Water Adept a glare. Piers gulped.  
  
"Why not we get on with your story, Felix." Piers said, quickly changing topics. Felix looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"She panicked. She thought I had fallen ill, and quickly took me to her house. She took care of me all night, not getting any rest for herself. I still regret doing that to her to this very day. But then... Alex came looking for me. When he saw Hama and I, he instantly tattled to Saturos saying 'Felix has a woman!' By then, I was only a friend to Hama. Possibly just some hobo who was sick. Then Alex came, and the embarrassment level rose when he sang 'Felix and the lady sittin' in a tree!'. He just had to sing that in front of Hama. The demented jerk..." Felix said, his eyes twitching in anger.  
  
"Alex always did do that to you..." Jenna said, looking in deep thought.  
  
"As I was saying, Hama said she wanted to see me again. So every night I would sneak out of the hotel to see Hama." Felix said, before Sheba cut him off.  
  
"You little sneak, you!" Sheba giggled. Felix smirked at her.  
  
"Hama began begging me to spend afternoons with her. So we did. Next thing I knew... we were holding hands and the townsfolk would point and go 'Look! It's Felix and Hama! They are such a sweet couple!' The kids adored us together. I was so happy with Hama... then... I... spent my winning money at the gambling slots and bought a ring for her. It took me so much courage to ask Hama to marry me. She was overjoyed to this, and eagerly agreed." Felix said, smiling out the window.  
  
"And what about Saturos? Did you tell him? How did he find out? What was so important to leave her?!" Jenna demanded.  
  
"One question at a time Jenna." Felix said, glaring at her. "It was the night before the wedding. I was trying on my tux and everything. But, my visits to Hama weren't alone. Alex had secretly been watching. He told Saturos that night, and Saturos was furious. He beat the living crap out of me, and told me something that scared me. Something that I never wanted to hear." Felix whispered, before stopping to have his eyes slightly water.  
  
"What did he say, Felix?" Sheba asked.  
  
"He told me 'You can go to the wedding for all I care. But know that when you kiss this Hama girl, I will destroy the wedding and kill everyone there. And Hama will be the first to burn in my Volcano attack.'" Felix said, rather darkly. Jenna grew wide-eyed. Sheba's lip trembled.  
  
"That's... horrible..." Piers whispered.  
  
"Indeed. The only way to protect Hama and the village was if I was to leave. I went on the ship the next day. I was so upset. I was throwing away everything that could've brought me happiness..." Felix whimpered.  
  
"But, just think. You were still saving everything that made you happy still." Jenna soothed. Felix smiled slightly.  
  
"Sheba, you may have known all this. But there is one memory that I know you did not see." Felix said, smiling. Sheba frowned. "Alex saw how sad I was, and regretted it. So... as an apology... he teleported me to the wedding." Felix said.  
  
"So you did marry her?!" Piers asked, sitting up slightly so Jenna accidentally slid off his lap. Piers gasped, and helped her back on. Felix sighed, and shook his head. "I don't understand. But weren't you at the wedding?"  
  
"I could only be there for a brief moment. Saturos may have seen Alex and I gone, and would've know what was going on. Only one thing could make me happy. I... I... I..." Felix stammered.  
  
"Go on." Sheba said, growing impatient.  
  
"I wanted to see her in her wedding dress. She had been bragging to me all month about how pretty she has in it. So I told Alex 'Just let me see her in the dress... let me just see her one last time...' Alex seemed to understand, and when I saw her... put it this way, she was more beautiful than the first moment I met her. But what breaks my heart is... she saw us." Felix said, looking to the floor nervously.  
  
"She saw you?" Piers asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"What did she do?" Jenna and Sheba asked in unison.  
  
"She just stared at me. I still had wounds from last night... maybe she saw those. But that look in her eyes. It hurt so much. The last thing I did was... I whispered to her 'Forgive me.' Her next move shocked me. She cried out my name. Not in anger." Felix said.  
  
"If it wasn't in anger, how did she say it?" Sheba asked.  
  
"I think she heard me. She looked worried. When she cried out my name, there was a desperate tone to it. Like she didn't want me to leave. Alex told me we had to go, and that's all I remember." Felix said. Jenna looked hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry... for being so angry at you for this..." Jenna whispered. Felix turned to her. "I... never knew... after all you've been through... why didn't you tell anyone?" Jenna asked, her eyes filling up with tears.  
  
"It hurt to even think of Hama." Felix answered. He sighed, and forced on a smile. "Let us get out of these sad moments, and go eat." He said. Sheba and Jenna agreed while Piers frowned.  
  
"There's just one thing I don't understand." Piers said.  
  
"What's that?" Felix asked.  
  
"You... You didn't..." Piers paused when he began to fluster. "Did you ever... have a kid? You know, like a Felix Jr.?" Felix quickly got up and exited the room.  
  
"I will speak of that another day." Felix said.  
  
"FELIX!!!" Sheba and Jenna cried, blushing madly. Felix turned and smiled.  
  
"Of course not! I would never do that while traveling!" Felix laughed, before Jenna's boot was thrown at him. "Jenna! Control yourself!" Felix yelled.  
  
"How dare you joke around with such a thing!" Jenna shot back, jumping to her feet and chasing him down the hall.  
  
Back to Isaac's ship...  
  
"Oh Garet, I don't think this is gonna work! What happens if they do what they did before!" Ivan whimpered, recalling what happened when Mia and Isaac found out it was them who wrote the apology letter.  
  
"Calm down Ivan! Plus, it wasn't so bad. Your black eye healed within a week!" Garet said, smiling.  
  
"A week and 2 days!" Ivan shouted, sticking two fingers in Garet's face. Garet sighed. "I know something good will happen to them, but something bad will happen to us! And the black eye may have healed, but I still have a bruise on my shin when Mia kicked the crude out of me! I don't want to do this! Please, is there any way you can do this yourself?" Ivan asked.  
  
"Ivan, you're closer to Mia than I am. You can get to her. Come on! Do it for Sheba!" Garet said, patting the Wind Adept on the back. Ivan smiled sarcastically, before a thought struck him.  
  
"Come on, Garet! Do it for Jenna!" Ivan said, patting him back. He instantly let out a yelp when Garet took the arm patting him on the back and twisted it behind the poor little Ivan.  
  
"Shut up and lets get this over with. And remember Ivan, next time you ever talk about me and Jenna like that, I will beat you up so hard, you'd rather take a beating from Isaac AND Mia!" Garet said.  
  
"Yes sir." Ivan whispered, before freeing his arm...  
  
TO BE continued...  
  
Was it good? Was it bad? Let me know. What are Garet and Ivan gonna do? After what they do, I'll have the ships end... and the group meet at the Lighthouse... so do me all a favor because you know I love the attetnion... Please R/R! 


	11. Match Maker: Isaac

Hey there people. Nightmare-Chan22 is here, so fear. Anyway... all I have to say to all you reviewers is... THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I love you people! 83 reviews! We have broken my parody record, which was 69! Yay! Thank you everyone:  
  
Silver the Wind Seer: I felt so bad for Hama through out typing it. (Hama: And you should.) Oh shut up, hag! (Felix: Don't call my woman a hag!) Glad you're alive. Felix didn't knock up Hama, don't worry. Not yet at least... just kidding. I would think that over a ton. Well, enjoy.  
  
TemplarofNi: Not bad? Whoa... thanks for saying that. It actually means a lot to me. I thought I got Saturos down. Of course I'll continue. I hope you enjoy the chapter... if you're a mudshipper...  
  
Chaos Commander: Thanks for reviewing. It's nice hearing from new people every once in a while. Thanks for saying it was good. Hope you like this story and chapter.  
  
DragonScales1: Of course I'd consider your idea. Why wouldn't I? I'll take anyone's idea. And I totally agree with you! Winter forever! I despise summer! It's too hot... and warm... and sunny... anyway, glad you liked Ivan. He'll be in this chapter a little but he'll be in the next chapter a lot.  
  
Zero84: You slightly confused me. I thought you were a lighthouseshipping fan. My story is awesome?! (Blushes.) Why thank you. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
TheDeadMan09: Everyone enjoys this story, and it means a lot to me when you say it's a fantastic story, it makes me happy. Thanks for reviewing and saying that, and I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Wind-Adept-Aly: I'm sorry about that. I know Ivan and Garet are good friends, but I wanted to make Garet get protective over Jenna. Sorry... And I would never make these two enemies! Never!  
  
Ehehe: Thanks for your review and saying it's good. I've updated like you wanted me too, so have a fun time reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, okay? Are you happy now?  
  
Note: I am not a Jenna and Isaac fan. So I'm not trying to add romance in. It's just a joke when Isaac's talking to himself. Oh, and I accidentally said Felix had the Sol Blade now in the past chapters. Sorry about that. Anyway, I'll just say sword from now on.  
  
_"I know you talk about Mia in your sleep!"  
_  
Isaac mumbled something about Garet's stupidity under his breath. He sat in the crow's nest, making sure no one could see him.  
  
"The jerk... I do not talk about Mia in my sleep..." Isaac murmured. A confused look was painted upon his young face. "Or... do I? Of course not! What am I thinking about?!" Isaac laughed, swiping a hand through his messy blonde hair. He threw his head back, and made a bark-like laugh. "The closest person I'd talk about in my sleep would most likely be Jenna." Isaac chuckled.  
  
"What was that about Jenna?" Garet demanded, his head popping off the side in front of the Venus Adept. Isaac screamed, jumped up in surprise and nearly fell off the side if Garet hadn't grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"Whoa!" Isaac gasped, being yanked back into the nest. Garet chuckled.  
  
"And _grace_ is his middle name!" Garet laughed.  
  
"No. My middle name's Taylor." Isaac said.  
  
"Never mind. Now, what was that about Jenna?" Garet asked.  
  
"Nothing." Isaac said, taking a step back nervously. He frowned suddenly. "Garet, why are you up here?" Isaac asked.  
  
"Well, when you slam the door and disappear for 4 hours, of course I'm gonna be looking for you." Garet said.  
  
"Oh, and do you know why I slammed the door and disappeared for 4 hours?!" Isaac snapped. Garet gave him a glare.  
  
"Hey man, calm down! I mean, so what if I said you talk about Mia in your sleep? I mean, you said I talk about Jenna in my sleep! What's so bad about me telling Ivan you talk about Mia?" Garet asked. He gasped when Isaac got in his face, and gave him a glare full of venom.  
  
"What's so bad? What's so bad?! WHAT'S SO BAD?!?! Mia was also in the room! Did the thought ever strike your puny little brain in that hollow head of yours, Garet?!" Isaac demanded. Garet glared back.  
  
"Calm down! No need to be so harsh! And why do you care?! You can be like Ivan and deny it!" Garet said, suddenly smiling. Isaac, with his anger calming down, turned his back to Garet and pulled out his sword. "Isaac?! What... what are you doing with that?!" Garet asked, growing nervous. To his shock, Isaac handed him the Gaia Blade. Isaac knelt down, and folded his hands across his back.  
  
"Just do me a favor, and kill me." Isaac muttered. Garet gasped, and dropped the blade.  
  
"Kill you?! What for?! Is it really that bad?! I mean, it's not like you care for Mia or anything... or do you?" Garet asked, a grin replacing his horror-stricken face. Isaac instantly flustered. Garet knew his plan was kicking in.  
  
BEFORE GARET CAME TO ISAAC... UM... 15 MINUTES AGO...  
  
"So, tell me again what your 'ingenious' plan is." Ivan ordered.  
  
"Somehow, we're going to get Isaac and Mia to confess their feelings to each other. And once they do, we convince them to a romantic dinner date with each other tonight! With me cooking!" Garet said, smiling proudly.  
  
"Garet, you can only work a toaster, and the toast still comes out black. Why not I cook! I once was the winner of a cooking contest down back home." Ivan said, showing a blue ribbon he had secretly tucked in his shirt.  
  
"Okay. But you need to make it..." Garet paused to perform a stupid gesture. "Romantic!"  
  
"And tell me, how does this work out? I mean, a dinner date isn't gonna get them together!" Ivan said.  
  
"Well, Isaac and Mia are finally gonna get the courage to tell one another that they care for the other. And we're gonna help them get their courage!" Garet said.  
  
BACK TO NOW...  
  
"I... I... I..." Isaac stammered. Garet sighed, and smacked him on the back of the head like that. Isaac yelped at the pain.  
  
"I'm waiting!" Garet said.  
  
"I like Mia! She's pretty! She's nice! She's strong! She's smart! She's cool! She's hot! She's gorgeous! She's"- Isaac yelped once more when Garet smacked him on the back of the head.  
  
"I knew it! So you do like Mia!" Garet laughed.  
  
"YES!!!" Isaac cried, before sliding against the pole embarrassed. "I've had the biggest crush on her since we first met!"  
  
"And it totally shows..." Garet mumbled. He gasped when Isaac grabbed onto his legs and lay there looking up at the Fire Adept.  
  
"How do you do it Garet?!" Isaac asked.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Garet demanded.  
  
"How do you get a woman to fall in love with you?" Isaac asked, getting up. Garet gaped at him.  
  
"I'm in love?" Garet asked confused. Isaac instantly fell over.  
  
"How did you get Jenna?" Isaac asked. Garet looked slightly.  
  
"Isaac, Jenna isn't mine. You know this." Garet whispered. A wave of regret washed over him.  
  
"Well, tell me what I can do! I care for Mia deeply, and I want to show her!" Isaac said. Garet grinned... evilly.  
  
"Now Isaac, buddy, sit down and I'll tell you the best way to get a woman in your arms." Garet said, patting the good friend on the back. Isaac sat down, and Garet sat down next to him.  
  
"Garet... I have a very bad feeling about this..." Isaac whimpered.  
  
"Well... tonight Ivan's cooking. Be sure to dress nice. Talk friendly talk to Mia and do ignore anything... er... unusual around the table"- Garet was cut off by Isaac.  
  
"Unusual?" Isaac asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes... such as candlelight... and maybe special food... but anyway, find the best moment during the dinner to... tell her your feelings." Garet said.  
  
"How am I gonna tell her my feelings?" Isaac asked.  
  
"Well... pretend I'm Mia!" Judging by Isaac's face, he didn't like the idea. "Okay, okay. Tell me what you would say to Mia if she were here." Garet ordered.  
  
"Mia... I think... you're... hot." Isaac said. Slowly shaking his head slowly, Garet looked at the Earth Adept nervous.  
  
"Hate to break it to ya Isaac, but that would only get you a slap. And what you want is a kiss. So say what you truly feel. And to save the embarrassment, don't say what you just said to me." Garet suggested, before climbing down the ladder. Isaac stood there with the wind blowing in his blonde hair.  
  
"Tell her what... I feel?" Isaac questioned, his navy blue eyes looking up at the clouds...  
  
SOMEWHERE WITHIN GARET'S CABIN...  
  
Garet sighed, and looked out the window. What Isaac said really bugged him.  
  
_"How did you get Jenna?"_  
  
"Jenna... doesn't belong to me..." Garet murmured. He growled, and fell onto his bed. Staring at the wall, he pictures Jenna. "I wonder... what you're doing right now, Jenna..." Garet whispered.  
  
BACK ON FELIX'S SHIP...  
  
"Tell me the truth, or your most prized sword will go bye-bye!" Jenna yelled, holding Felix's sword over the side of the ship.  
  
"Jenna, no! Not my sword!" Felix said.  
  
"Felix is telling the truth: He's not a father! I should know after seeing his memories!" Sheba called beside the Venus Adept.  
  
"I don't believe you! Felix, I'm too young to be an aunt!" Jenna cried.  
  
BACK ON ISAAC'S SHIP...  
  
"I hope you're okay. Don't worry. After my adventure, we'll finally be together." Garet said, smiling to himself. Closing his eyes, he began to picture what might happen when the adventure was over. When his Jenna would be in his arms...  
  
_"They're home! Everyone! Garet and Isaac have returned with Jenna, and even Felix!" Someone screamed running throughout Vale. People rushed out of their houses to see all the commotion. At the village's entrance, Isaac and Felix walked side by side into the village. Dora's eyes began to water as she rushed to her baby. The villagers crowded around Felix, and began to bombard him with questions.  
  
"Felix, how are you still alive?! I thought you drowned!"  
  
"Where were you?!"  
  
"Are you okay?!"  
  
Felix chuckled at all the questions. He frowned when Kay rushed past him.  
  
"Garet?! Garet! Garet, where are you?!" Kay cried. The mayor searched as well. Then, Garet's little brother began to jump up and down pointing.  
  
"Look! Look! Garet's home with Jenna!" The little boy laughed. Kay and the mayor instantly looked to the direction he was pointing. Seeing what everyone saw, they let out a loud cheer. Garet walked into the entrance with Jenna in his arms. Both of the Fire Adepts looked incredibly happy. Isaac and Dora gave an especially loud cheer at the couple. Felix snorted, and looked away while the rest of Garet's family screamed out their cheers. Garet and Jenna nuzzled their noses against one another.  
  
"I'm so happy I'm home..." whispered Jenna, tears flooding her eyes. Garet slightly squeezed her.  
  
"And I'm happy I'm with you." Garet said. Jenna giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. A wave of cheers grew louder when the two were pulled into a passionate kiss...  
  
_ Garet slowly opened his eyes. Curling up more, he whispered...  
  
"I'll make that dream come true. My Jenna, I'll take you home in my arms. And I'll make sure that you're mine forever... no one shall take you from me..."  
  
BACK ON FELIX'S SHIP...  
  
Piers let out a gasp. For some odd reason, he felt a wave of fear wash over him. This... feeling... never had he felt so much fear in his life.  
  
"What... what in the world... was that...?" Piers whispered, feeling his chest. A wave of jealousy and fear struck him again. "What is this? Why do I suddenly feel envious?" Piers whispered...  
  
TO BE CONTNIUED...  
  
Sorry, that was pretty bad. The entire story was bad in my case. Well, maybe you liked it. Please, R/R. 


	12. Meeting you again

Sorry it's taken so long to update. I'm still caught up with my friends and parties at the moment. My friends have been taking me to see movies and all that stuff. Enough of me talking, let's just get onto the reviews and story:  
  
Silver the Wind Seer: Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry I am an 'evil evil hurtful person' but it's my nature when it comes to story writing. I hope Spring is okay... be gentle Luff... and I didn't know what you called pathetic. If you called the story pathetic, that's understandable. If you called yourself pathetic, you're not.  
  
Jasmine the Fire Adept: Amazing?! (Blushes.) Thanks. I personally though crappy described it... Leave my computer alone, please! (Clutches to computer and hisses.) I can't live without this thing. Oh, just kidding? (Sighs.) That's good to hear. I didn't understand the Jenna was munny thing. What's munny mean?  
  
Sieg15: Your review was awesome. I liked how you kept asking questions. It's gonna be all sad and romantic when Garet and Jenna meet... probably... I doubt Felix will be a father... until the end... (Grin.) Jr. Felix... I'll try to make this chapter 'kick-ass' as well.  
  
Zero84: I said a few chapters back at they would reach land soon, but since your review seemed angry, I'll have Felix and co. reach land now.  
  
DarkReavor09: I like your new name. I think it suits you better. Maybe a perfect story for you? I don't understand... so confused with everything... (Holds head.)  
  
Chaos Commander: Hurry up and update your story. I've been waiting for chapter 6. I'll review soon. Great? Incredible? Awesome? That makes me feel very happy. I can say the same about your story.  
  
Chibi Fizz: Hey! Nice to see you reviewing this story. Your review was very long, but touched me the most. Not Valeshipping! Isaac belongs with Mia, damn it! I can't help but call my stories bad! They seem bad until you guys review them and tell me the things you liked about them. And to tell you the truth, you are also one of my favorite authors. Thanks for commenting on my records as well.  
  
TemplarofNi: For some reason, I tend to see Jenna with Alex. Anyway, I'm a strong mudshipper. Sorry if the neutral sign is leaning toward a hate for mudshipping, because Isaac and Mia are stuck with one another in this.  
  
DragonScales1: Eventually the two will duke it out. But that's not until they join parties and Garet notices Piers' love for Jenna...  
  
Disclaimer: Nope... never owning Golden Sun... if I did own Golden Sun... I wouldn't be giving you a disclaimer, now would I? Not likely... yeah... enjoy the story, damn it...  
  
Piers sat on his bed. He couldn't help recall the jealousy feeling that went off inside him half an hour ago. What did it mean? Why was Piers feeling fear. He shivered nervously, and held his head. Happy thoughts! That would fix everything! He pictured Jenna sitting next to him on the bed... comforting him...  
  
"Piers?" A voice knocked at the door. Piers gasped in surprise, and turned to see Jenna opening the door. Had his thought come true?! Piers grinned. "We've reached land." Piers frowned. No comforting? "Felix wants to talk to you on deck." With that said, Jenna left the room. Piers pouted instantly. Walking out of his cabin, Piers walked up the stairs to the deck. Felix stood there chatting with Sheba. Before he reached them, he noted Sheba looked happy in an evil way while Felix looked worried.  
  
"Hello Sheba and Felix." Piers greeted. Felix forced on a smile.  
  
"Hello Piers..." Felix muttered.  
  
"What village will we be staying in?" Piers asked.  
  
"Contigo..." Felix grumbled, his eyes filling with sorrow.  
  
"And guess what?!" Sheba giggled, giving Piers a grin. The color of Piers' face drained. It was the evil grin. A grin that could scare even the biggest monster into a cave. A grin that meant something bad would happen.  
  
"Do I want to guess?" Piers asked, nervously.  
  
"We're going to find the perfect place for you to take Jenna!" Sheba laughed. Piers shot a desperate glance to Felix. The Venus Adept shrugged. "Because before we leave to the lighthouse, you're going to take Jenna out to dinner!"  
  
"And I swear to the Wise One, if you even hurt Jenna in the slightest way or try to force yourself on her..." Felix reached for his sword. Piers took a giant step back, and began to wave his hands.  
  
"I would never hurt her or force myself on her! Only a fool would do such a thing!" Piers cried, nervously.  
  
"And you better not be one..." Felix growled, before placing on a mask. Piers and Sheba raised an eyebrow. It was the same mask he had worn in Sol Sanctum, and since they weren't there, it was hard to tell what that stood for.  
  
"Felix!" A voice hissed. Felix jumped startled when Jenna's voice could be heard. "Where did you get that mask! I told you to throw it away!" Jenna shouted. Felix instantly took off the mask and clutched it to his chest.  
  
"But Jenna, you know how I feel for this! I can not just simply throw it away! And anyway, it brings back so many memories I shared with Saturos and"- Felix stopped when Jenna gave him a glare.  
  
"Painful memories! And anyway, why are you wearing it?!" Jenna demanded.  
  
"I can't simply go prancing into Hama's village looking as I am! Someone's gonna point at me and go 'Isn't that Felix? The jerk who never wedded Hama?!' That would be mortifying! Please, let me wear it around Contigo, and then once we have lit the lighthouses, I'll be more than happy to throw it away." Felix said, crossing his fingers behind his back. Jenna raised an eyebrow. Piers and Sheba exchanged looks.  
  
"Fine. But if it isn't thrown away, you're going to wish that you never bought it." Jenna growled, giving him a death glare that made Sheba's evil grin look weak. Felix gulped, and nodded his head furiously. "So, what are we going to do once we reach the docks?" Jenna asked.  
  
"Well, I'm going to gamble. I was known as 'The Gambler of Doom' in my time here." Felix said, smiling proudly.  
  
"And I'll be going with you because you may have grown rusty." Sheba said, glaring at him.  
  
"Rusty?! Me?!" Felix demanded.  
  
"You heard me. Knowing you, you'll be getting rid of all our money, so I'll be the one to keep you in check." Sheba said, stretching. Jenna turned to Piers.  
  
"And you?" Jenna asked.  
  
"I... I might just look at the sights." Piers mumbled. Jenna grabbed onto his hand, causing him to blush.  
  
"Can I go with you?" Jenna asked.  
  
"I... I... I..."  
  
"It would be best to you know, stick with each other." Felix said, smiling.  
  
"I... I... I..."  
  
"Come on Piers, you know you want her to go with you..." Sheba snickered, nudging his side. Piers was still going 'I...'  
  
"I... I... I would be... more than happy if you were to come with me, Lady Jenna." Piers said, smiling. Jenna smiled as well...  
  
20 MINUTES LATER ONCE THEY REACHED THE DOCKS...  
  
"Well... I do suppose we should meet at the town's other entrance, or the one leading to the lighthouse. Meet one another back there within an hour." Felix ordered, walking off with Sheba following. Piers watched them until Jenna tugged on his arm.  
  
"Come on! Let's go see the sights!" Jenna said, a huge smile on her face. Piers yelped when he felt his arm nearly being pulled out of it's socket.  
  
BACK ON ISAAC SHIP...  
  
"Isaac..." Mia whispered. She was laying on her bed, thinking about the blonde Venus Adept. Did he like her? Or was he into someone else? Mia sighed, and dug her face into her pillow. "Like I have a chance with him. I bet he's in love with some other Water Adept in Vale..." Mia said, jealousy burning inside of her chest.  
  
"I don't know. He never talks about anyone besides his mother..." A thoughtful voice said. Mia raised an eyebrow, and lifted her head to Ivan sitting next to her pillow in deep thought. Mia let out a scream, and threw her pillow at him. Ivan yelped when she began to throw things at him.  
  
"Get out of my cabin!" Mia cried. No one was meant to hear those words. Especially someone close to Isaac.  
  
"Mia-listen-to-me-please!" Ivan cried, ducking from lamps, books, pillows and more. Mia stopped to glare at him. "I came to talk to you about Isaac!"  
  
"What's there to talk about! It's not like I care for him! He's just a Venus Adept who I must travel with!" Mia snapped.  
  
"There is plenty to talk about! And what you should know is that it's obvious you do care for Isaac! It shows!" Ivan said, pointing at her. Mia glared at him.  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Do to."  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to!" Ivan shot back, anger rising within him. Mia whimpered before falling to her knees.  
  
"I do, I do! I do!" Mia wailed, hugging herself. Ivan raised an eyebrow. "I've had the biggest crush on him forever! And I feel like he doesn't like me back!" Mia sniffled.  
  
"Now, calm down. I think Isaac does care about you. It shows from you both. And I know for a fact that Isaac isn't in love with anyone else. Anyway, I know how a woman can get into the arms of her secret crush." Ivan said, grinning.  
  
"But Ivan, you're a man!" Mia yelled.  
  
"I understand women as well! Now anyway, here's how to get the man of your dreams, so listen closely." Mia nodded. "Tonight, I'm making us dinner. During the dinner, make it romantic. Flirt with him; talk about things you would normally talk about with him. I'm going to make the background romantic mind you. Be sure to look your best and"- Ivan froze when something donned on him.  
  
"Look my best?! How in Imil am I going to do that! I don't know which dress would look good on me!" Mia cried, slapping her hands to her cheeks. She ran to the closet, and Ivan silently began to tiptoe out of the room before... "Ivan, I need you to help me find the perfect dress!" Mia called. Ivan sighed, and hung his head.  
  
BACK TO FELIX AND CO....  
  
"Come on, Felix! Win me that giant stuff animal Djinn!" Sheba cheered. Felix rolled the dice. Lucky #12 appeared from the dice. Sheba squealed, and jumped onto Felix's back. Felix gasped when his mask nearly came off. "Yay! I get my Jupiter Djinn!" Sheba grabbed all his winning and ran to the counter.  
  
"Stuffed Djinn?! I never promised you that! I wanted to buy myself a beer! Sheba!" Felix shouted. He got up, and chased her.  
  
"No! My stuffed Djinn is more important than your silly little beer! Ha-Ha-Ha!" Sheba laughed, running out the door.  
  
"SHEBA!!!" Felix roared, running after her. Right when he ran out the door, he bumped into someone. Felix heard a groan. Quickly sitting up, he peered down through the mask to see... a young woman with purple hair. Felix's brown eyes grew wide. "H.... H... Hama..." He whispered. Hama heard her name, and looked up to see the masked stranger. She knew that voice. Somehow... that voice... that deep manly voice... was ever familiar...  
  
"D... Do I know you?" Hama said, finally finding her quiet voice. Felix instantly panicked, and got up.  
  
"No! We've never met! Well, I'll be off now!" Felix said nervously before rushing out the door. Hama sat there incredibly confused. Where had she heard that voice?  
  
WHILE FELIX WAS running...  
  
"Crap! Dear Wise One, please let my precious angel not have recognized me!" Felix cried, rushing down the street...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Ah, I guess I'll stop there. Did you like it? Was it crap? Let me know. So please R/R! 


	13. Humor at the beach

Life sucks for me... with the whole computer virus on the loose... but guess what? Your guy's reviews cheered me up... and guess what? I miss Flamethrowerqueen... Anyway, let's get on with my reply to your reviews:  
  
: D : I liked Felix's reaction to Hama as well. Emotion Changing Reviewer? That's a cool name... I'm jealous...  
  
Jasmine Fire Adept: Sorry, I prefer to put 'the' in your name. Just a habit. Who says it's not crap?! Hm?! (GS crew: We do!) Ah, screw you guys! Anyway, hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Silver the Wind Seer: Why does Hama need to die? Do you hate her? I think she's okay, but she creeps me out... well, hope you enjoy the chapter. Hama might be in it.  
  
Chaos Commander: Yeah! Someone agrees! It is crap! Everyone likes how Felix met Hama. Well, hope you like the chapter.  
  
TemplarofNi: Though, Felix wanted that, you might feel the same way if you met your ex-someone. I sure would... I'd be running back going 'I don't know you!' Anyway, enjoy chapter 13... crap... that's a bad number...  
  
DarkReaver09: Of course I like your name. The perfect story?! (Blush.) Oh, thanks. Hope you like the next chapter to the 'perfect' story... (Blush harder.)  
  
Zero84: Damn you! How did you know?! Nah, they won't have dinner in Contigo. Actually, Garet sees Piers with Jenna, and watches them. Yeah... well... I hope you like this chapter...  
  
PyroDragon88: Glad to see you're still with us. I hate it when my computer does the same thing. Okay, yes it will be windshipping. Do you like Ivan and Sheba together? I do... I also feel bad for Ivan... sitting there and watching Mia ask him for which dress suits her... sorry it took a long time to update.  
  
Wind-Adept-Aly: It wasn't crap?! Well I disagree with you! (Felix: And I disagree with you! I agree with this reviewer because it was great!) You're only saying that because you saw Hama! (Felix: Is there a problem with that?!) Thanks for saying you loved it, and I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Chibi Fizz: Whoa... you really like this story... (Been sitting here for those 3 days.) Whoa... Of course you're my one of my favorite authors! Why wouldn't you be?! And Isaac feels pretty proud of himself. (Isaac: I memorize them every night!) Of course you do, Isaac. If he does have a party, I'm sure you'll come. But I don't know... the last time you through a party... Ivan got drunk and said some awful things... (Ivan cries in a corner.) Anyway, enjoy the chapter or I'll be sad.  
  
MK: (Scared.) Now, calm down! I'm updating like you said! Just put the flame-thrower down and read the chapter!  
  
JennaFan!: I like Piers and Jenna as well. I think they make an adorable couple! Of course I'll continue.  
  
Disclaimer: If it makes you happy, I don't own Golden Sun... okay? Happy now?  
  
Note: If you are an Alex and Mia fan, do me a favor and leave. This story will not have anything to do with that couple, so you might as well uncross your fingers and go read another fanfic. I have seen too many Alex and Mia fics lately, and it makes a mudshipper like myself pissed.  
  
Note#2: Okay, if you don't support Piers and Jenna, it'd be most wise to not read 'AT THE BEACH...' because that is full of romance between the two adepts. It'll end when it 'YOU'LL NEVER GET ME!!!'  
  
Piers and Jenna were walking around town, enjoying one another's company. Jenna especially enjoyed Piers being with her, seeing she could use his money to purchase items. Jenna would occasionally put on her famous puppy face (Which got Felix every time...) and ask him for money.  
  
_"This isn't what I planned. I bet in 10 minutes, I'll be broke!" _Piers thought in his head. He pulled out some gold coins, and handed them to the register. Apparently he had to carry all the stuff. Jenna turned back to him.  
  
"Hey Piers, what do you want to do?" Jenna asked. Piers so badly wanted to say leave her stuff at the hotel, but knew that it might be rude. He frowned when someone came running toward them. Felix stopped when he saw the two fellow companions. He smiled beneath the mask.  
  
"Jenna! Piers! Good to... see you!" Felix panted.  
  
"What were you running from?" Piers asked.  
  
"I... saw Hama... and... I think she may have... known... it was me..." Felix said. Piers, who was still in thought on what to do, smiled as a light bulb lit up above his head.  
  
"Felix, it would be ever so kind of you if you were to take this stuff back to our ship?" Piers asked, handing it to Felix. Felix frowned. Piers leaned to Felix's ear. "I need some alone time with her... that doesn't involve shopping." Piers whispered. Felix's dark brown eyes stared at Piers through the mask. "Don't worry, I will not do anything you would not approve of." Felix nodded, praying to the Wise One that Piers was not lying. Piers turned back to Jenna. "Jenna, I wouldn't mind exploring the beach." Piers said, smiling.  
  
"I guess that'll do." Jenna said, shrugging.  
  
"All right, then let's go." Piers said, taking her by the hand and leading her toward the beach. Felix watched them go, his eyes watering. He was so proud. He knew if his parents saw this, they'd be crying as well.  
  
"Oh... my little Jen-Jen is finally growing up..." Felix sniffled. Suddenly, a giant-stuffed Jupiter Djinn was shoved in his face. Felix let out a yelp, and jumped backwards. Seeing the owner of the item, Felix raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Isn't it cute?!" Sheba asked, a huge grin upon her face.  
  
"Oh yes... it is adorable..." Felix said. Honestly, the thing looked horrible. If a real Jupiter Djinn were there, it'd be going 'That looks nothing like me!' Suddenly, a giant-stuffed Earth Djinn was placed in front of him. Felix raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I felt bad... stealing your money...so... I bought you one! Only Earth!" Sheba said, placing it upon Jenna's stuff. Felix glared at her.  
  
"How could you do such a thing! If you didn't buy this sad excuse of a Djinn, I might have been able to purchase myself a beer!" Felix shouted. Sheba seemed unaffected by his yells.  
  
"If you don't want it, I'll take it." Sheba said, smiling. Felix groaned. He placed Jenna's bags down, and began to look through them. "Whattch ya doing?" Sheba asked, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Looking to see what my little sister bought." He muttered. He frowned beneath the mask. The items were nothing but weapons. "Poor Piers. Now do you understand why I don't like shopping with Jenna, Sheb"- Felix froze when he saw Sheba was gone. "Sheba? Oh well. Seeing all these weapons, I might as well go buy myself a new sword..." Felix said, reaching for his pocket. He frowned when he couldn't find it. Sheba and his wallet were missing... that could only mean... "SHEBA!!!" Felix roared, grabbing the stuff and running toward the stuffed Djinn area.  
  
AT THE BEACH...  
  
"Piers... can I ask you something?" Jenna asked. They were walking along the sand, allowing the salty water to brush up against their boots. Piers was still holding her hand.  
  
"Of course." Piers said, smiling at her.  
  
"Tell me... how... how old... are you?" Jenna asked, giving him her puppy face. Piers gasped.  
  
"No! I will never tell!" Piers laughed, letting go of her hand and running.  
  
"Piers! Come back!" Jenna laughed, chasing him.  
  
"If you catch me, I'll promise I'll tell you!" Piers laughed. Jenna instantly gained speed. Piers saw, and got wide-eye. _"Fast woman, isn't she!" _Piers thought. He began to run faster as well. Until... "Agh!" Piers cried, tripping over a rock and crashing into the sand. Jenna stopped beside him, and stared down at him.  
  
"Caught ya." She said, dully. Piers frowned.  
  
"I guess that's true..." Piers whispered. Jenna knelt beside him, and smiled.  
  
"So tell me Piers, how old are you?" Jenna asked, her hair blowing in the breeze. Piers smiled nervously.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I lost track after 222..." Piers said. Jenna's face instantly fell. "What's wrong?" Piers asked, confused. 222 wasn't that old, was it?  
  
"You can't be serious!" Jenna said, shaking his shoulders.  
  
"All right, all right! I'll tell you the truth! I'll be 345 next February." Piers said, smirking. Jenna looked ready to cry. Piers frowned. "Now what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"I'm dating an old man!" She yelled.  
  
"I'm not that old! And anyway, if in regular years, I'd most likely be 18." Piers said. Jenna looked at him unsure. "Trust me. I may be 'old' but I'm still cute, right?" Piers asked, winking at her. Jenna placed her arms around his neck.  
  
"Dangerously cute." She giggled. Piers let his hands rest on her hips. Without even thinking... both adepts hesitantly leaned forward. They closed their eyes at the exact same time... and allowed their faces to draw so close, their lips were barely touching. Suddenly... shouts could be heard. Before their lips could completely touched, they both turned to watch Sheba run down the beach with an armload of stuffed Djinn in her arms.  
  
"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME!!!" Sheba cried, rushing past the two lovebirds. Within moments, Felix was running by after the young Wind Adept.  
  
"Come back here with those cursed stuffed beasts! I want my money back!" Felix called. He ran past the two, but halted. He quickly turned around, and gaped at the site of Jenna laying on top of Piers with her arms around his neck, and Piers' hands on her hips. Felix glared at them both. "EXPLAIN!!!" He bellowed. Piers and Jenna turned to one another confused.  
  
"Well..." Piers began before Jenna decided to answer.  
  
"We were enjoying ourselves until you came! Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be with Piers alone without you two bothering us! So either you leave, or you'll find something worse than Menardi on a bad hair day!" Jenna yelled, not only scaring Felix but Piers as well.  
  
"I never saw you to together." Felix muttered, terrified of the young woman. Jenna smiled.  
  
"Hey Jenna! I bought you a Fire Djinn if you want one!" Sheba called. Felix turned back to her, and his anger rose once more.  
  
"Sheba!" He yelled, running once more. Piers chuckled while Jenna giggled. They turned back to one another.  
  
"Now... we're were we?" Piers asked, smiling up at his angel. Jenna leaned toward his face once more before...  
  
"PIERS!!!" Felix's voice called. Jenna groaned, and Piers sighed.  
  
"I'll be right back." Jenna said, getting up. Piers nodded. Jenna got up, and began to run at Felix. Through the loud waves, you could hear a girlie scream from Felix and Jenna's yells...  
  
TO BE CONTIUED...  
  
Oh my god! I am so sorry! Now that was crap! I'm sorry about even writing that! But still, please R/R! And let the flames not be hot! 


	14. Finally, the dinner date!

(Silence.)...........  
  
Piers: Say it!  
  
I don't want to!  
  
Jenna: Say it, now before I get mad!  
  
Okay! I'm sorry! I've been very lazy lately...  
  
Isaac: Incredibly lazy...  
  
Felix: Lazy? You've been working on another story!  
  
Damn it Felix! You're gonna ruin the surprise!  
  
Felix: Oh! That surprise... yes... I see...  
  
Well, thanks for the reviews guys:  
  
AmandaZgreat: Don't call yourself a moron! Just because you haven't had a chance to review doesn't mean you can get upset over it! If you don't have time, I understand! Good to hear you were laughing. Well, your wait for the next chapter is over, so enjoy.  
  
Jasmine Fire Adept: Felix was screaming at me about that. (Felix: I do not scream like a girl! You lie!) No I don't. Remember that big spider you found in Dora's kitchen? (Felix: It was gigantic!) (Ivan: No. It was the size of my nail.) Anyway, girl power! (Boys glare at me.)  
  
Mars Adept: Yay! Some newer people! How can I call it crap? Simple. It's crap. Cute? That makes me feel good. I like cute stories. Because you were being so patient, I will write the next chapter.  
  
DarkReaver09: Whatever made you mad, most likely the girl scream, I'm sorry about. Maybe you'll feel happier if you read this chapter. I know I will! (Laugh.)  
  
Silver the Wind Seer: She isn't ugly... but she does look weird... I sort of hope she dies... and sort of don't... yeah... enjoy the chapter...  
  
TemplarofNi: Sorry. Felix is very brave in my head. It's just sometimes it's fun making a fool out of him. (Felix: Shut up, witch!) Hey, hey! I'll be making the Feizhi and Felix story soon.  
  
Chaos Commander: Crap! Crap, crap, crap, crap! Cr- (Hit by pan from Felix.)  
  
Felix: Do shut up! Since she's knocked out, I'll take over. I thank you deeply for the review, and Flint, do not call him a loser! (Smacks Flint with pan.) Now if you'll excuse me, I must wake the author up...  
  
Zero84: I thought they met in the lighthouse? Oh, whatever. I'll just have them meet when Garet struggles to hang on the ledge. Your wait is over, so here's the next chapter. And I think that Garet would do a very good girl scream! (Laughs.)  
  
Chibi Fizz: Yes, I sat there for those 3 long days... (Looks half-asleep.) Just kidding! Isaac threw a party after completing Beauty and the Beast. Though he did throw one for beating Golden Sun. I thought Jenna would have a good puppy face. I think Piers is an old man secretly... (Piers: 345 is not that old!) Yeah, right Piers. Well, enjoy the chapter.  
  
:P : When they talk to Hama after lighting the Jupiter Lighthouse, I'm gonna have Hama examine Felix and ask him to remove the mask. (Dum, dum, dum!) I'll make it funny for you.  
  
Samurai2: I don't know! (Holding head in confusion about plurals.) I'll criticize myself all I want because I can! (Felix grabs frying pan again and knocks me out.) Felix: I said stop that! Well, enjoy the chapter, Samurai2.  
  
Dragon Hunter: 2 thumbs up?! (Blush.) Why thank you. Do enjoy this chapter.  
  
Dragon Slayer: (Nervous.) I'm updating! Please don't hurt me! Agh! (Ducks from items thrown at me.) I'm writing! I'm writing!  
  
Lord Cynic: Sorry for disturbing you... (Hangs head.) I couldn't help myself. Mickey Mouse, hm? (Turns to Felix grinning.) Mind if I try that? (Felix: Now you've given her an idea!)  
  
Man: Whoa... this gets you out of a depressed mood? Doesn't work for me when I'm depressed. Sorry about the Piers and Jenna coupling... (Hangs head.)  
  
Zandra of Lemuria: By steamshipping, do you mean Piers and Jenna? If it's for Garet and Mia, there will be none.  
  
JennaxPiers fan: It wasn't all that crappy? So there was some crappy part in it, yes? Of course I'll keep going. I thought it was you, Jenna fan. Oh well. JennaxPiers fan works for me! (Smiles.)  
  
Souungo: You sure like reviewing, and I mean that in the nice way. Not to be mean, but try not to scream so much in the review. The 'F' word sort of bugged me, but I don't mind. Glad you didn't flame me. Enjoy the story.  
  
Dragon Slayer: Hey, thanks for your support. I guess you can say your review finally got Felix yelling at me to get back to writing. The others supported me as well, but thanks for what you said... (Blush.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, got it?! Are you happy now?!  
  
"What if this is a bad idea Garet?!" Isaac whined. He was wandering around the ship, wearing fancy clothing. He wore a white tunic, jeans, and Garet attempted to comb out his hair, but it remained messy still.  
  
"Chill! It's a great idea!" Garet hissed back. He was growing nervous. Neither Mia nor Ivan had appeared.  
  
"What if she doesn't like me? What if... what if she has a crush on Ivan?!" Isaac gasped. Garet sighed. He hated it when Isaac got nervous.  
  
"Isaac, do me a favor and shut up. Mia doesn't have a crush on Ivan!" Garet said, rolling his eyes. Isaac bit his lip, and sat down on a barrel. Suddenly, the door to the cabins opened, and Ivan stepped out, looking as though he had been tortured. Gasping for air, he grabbed onto Garet's shirt, and fell to his knees. "Ivan?!" Garet asked.  
  
"She... made... me watch her... try on dresses... all day... again!" Ivan said. Garet chuckled, but when he looked up, he gaped at what he saw in unison with Isaac. Mia stood there blushing. She wore a teal dress decorated with sapphires here and there. Her hair had been pulled back in a braid, and she wore white high heels. Garet turned to Isaac after being pulled out the trance. The Venus Adepts face was pure red, as though he had gotten sunburn. Garet smirked.  
  
"Well, Mia, you sure made yourself look pretty." Garet said, smiling.  
  
"Why thank you Garet." Mia said, even though she didn't take her eyes off Isaac. In her head, he was adorable. _"He should wear white more often." _Mia thought.  
  
"I did the braid thank you very much." Ivan growled, mad that he didn't get any credit. The young Jupiter Adept let out a yelp when Garet grabbed him and brought him close.  
  
"Next time you get a chance with Jenna, can you braid her hair like that?" Garet asked, a grin on his face.  
  
"What for? Isn't she attractive to you with just the messy ponytail?" Ivan asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, but she'd look more attractive with a braid." Garet said. Their talk of Jenna was halted when Isaac spoke up.  
  
"You look fantastic, Mia." Isaac mumbled. Mia instantly smiled.  
  
"Thank you Isaac." She whispered. She turned to Ivan. "Would it be all right if we eat now?" She asked, turning back to Isaac.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Sure!" Isaac said, slightly blushing still.  
  
"I'll be back. You two can take a seat, and enjoy one another's company." Ivan said, bowing before rushing off into the kitchen.  
  
"And... um... I'll go with him!" Garet said, rushing off to follow Ivan. Isaac, trying to be gentlemen, walked over to the table, and pulled out a chair for Mia.  
  
"Thank you, Isaac." Mia said, sitting down. Seeing her happy, a grin came upon Isaac's face. Both avoided the other's eyes. The only noise that broke through the awkward silence was the waves.  
  
_"Quit staring at the floor, you fool! Make a conversation!" _A little voice in Isaac's head ordered. He frowned. What could he make a conversation out of?  
  
"_This silence is really bugging me... I need to talk about something... I know!" _Mia thought smiling to herself. "So Isaac..."  
  
"Yeah?" Isaac asked, finally looking up from the floor into her beautiful sapphire colored eyes.  
  
"What was it like... back at home? Before all this started?" Mia asked. Maybe memories were a good topic to talk about.  
  
"It was peaceful. Mom would nag me to get a girlfriend and to fix the roof. Garet would train to achieve his dream"-  
  
"Dream?" Mia asked, interested in what Garet's dream was.  
  
"Garet would always talk about how he wanted to be the strongest Fire Adept in Vale. This always bugged Jenna and the other Fire Adepts, but most of them respected his dream. Only Ivan and I know this, but Garet had a powerful reason to become the greatest Fire Adept." Isaac said.  
  
"What was the reason?" Mia asked.  
  
"Garet as we all know has the biggest crush on Jenna. Back at home, he would make a fool of himself to make her laugh, or he'd try to impress her with what he could do. It was funny watching them together." Isaac said, a far off look in his eyes as he stared out into the ocean. "He made a promise to himself that he'd become the greatest Fire Adept in order to protect Jenna. But as you can see, his dream was shattered when Saturos took Jenna away. Poor guy." Isaac whispered. He yelped when a plate struck him on top of his messy hair.  
  
"Quit talking about me when I'm gone, Isaac!" Mia giggled at Garet. Ivan came out with a cart full of food.  
  
"Dinner is served." He said, bowing again.  
  
Since I'm not in the mood to do romantic food, since I don't know any, I'll just... um... go to... a memory of Hama. I'm gonna change it a little, but Felix never got along with people on his travels.  
  
SOME TIME BEFORE JENNA AND KRADEN WERE KIDNAPPED  
  
"Hello, Lady Hama!" A few people greeted. A certain purple haired woman walked down the street smiling. Today was a good day for her. A plan was in her head. She was going to see him again. Walking toward a small field of grass, she smiled at whom she saw. A young man sat there. Brown hair blowing in the wind. Dark brown eyes gazing at the space in front of him. Hama slightly coughed, wanting his attention.  
  
"Just do me a favor and leave. I have no time for women." Felix growled, turning so the back of his head was all she could see. Hama narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Well, that is most certainly the worst greeting I have ever received!" Hama snapped.  
  
"Good. Now be gone, pesky woman." Felix mumbled.  
  
"Have you forgotten it was me who helped you when you were ill?!" Hama snapped.  
  
"I thank you for that. Now leave me in peace." Felix said. He yelped when she pulled on his ponytail.  
  
"Never have I met such a jerk in my life! Well excuse me for trying to say hello!" Hama turned to storm off. Once she was away, Felix sighed.  
  
"Dear Wise One, please do not let Jenna turn out like that..." Felix growled.  
  
"Who's Jenna?" A voice asked.  
  
"Just my younger sister, and-"Felix froze and slowly turned to see Hama sitting beside him.  
  
"I didn't know you had a family." Hama said, smiling.  
  
"Go-a-way!" Felix cried. Hama giggled. "What is so funny?!" Felix demanded.  
  
"You. Now, tell me more about this family of yours." Hama ordered.  
  
"I have no reason to share my personal life with the likes of you. So please, can you just leave me alone?" Felix said, a desperate hint in his deep voice.  
  
"Are you always like this?" Hama asked.  
  
_"Maybe if I ignore her, she'll just go away... ignore her... yes..." _Felix thought, closing his eyes. Hama frowned when he didn't reply.  
  
"I would love an answer..." Hama said. No noise came from him what so ever. "What's your name?" Hama asked. Felix bit his lip. "Why aren't you answering me?" Hama asked, slightly hurt by him doing this.  
  
_"Go away... go away... go away..." _Felix thought, closing his eyes harder.  
  
"My name is Hama." She said, smiling warmly. Felix sighed in defeat, and turned to her.  
  
"You never give up, do you?" He asked.  
  
"Not really. Now, if you tell me your name, I'll leave you-"  
  
"Felix." He muttered, looking away. Hama smiled.  
  
"That's a lovely name. Well, I guess I'll be going... if you really want me to..." Hama said, getting up. Felix gulped.  
  
"If it wouldn't bother you... I wouldn't mind your company..." Felix said.  
  
_"Don't get involved with anyone. Not even women." _Saturos' voice said in his head. Shaking the thought out, Felix smiled.  
  
"Okay, Felix." Hama said, smirking while taking a seat next to him.  
  
NOW IN CONTIGO...  
  
Hama slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on her bed. Beside her was a picture of Felix and her in a frame.  
  
"Oh, Felix..." Hama whispered, sitting up and squeezing the frame tightly in a hug.  
  
BACK TO FELIX AND THE GANG  
  
Felix screamed as he sneezed rather loudly. He sighed, and rubbed his nose.  
  
"Looks like someone's talking about me..." He said. Sheba giggled, and took a seat next to him.  
  
"I bet it's a girl with a crush on you!" Sheba said, a wide grin on her face.  
  
"I bet a lot of girls talk about me." Felix said, flipping his ponytail so it smacked Piers in the face. Piers rubbed his nose. That ponytail was hard...  
  
"And I bet it some girl saying she hates you." Jenna said, glaring at Felix for hurting her boyfriend. Felix sniffled.  
  
"Do not be so harsh, Jenna..." Felix said. Jenna smiled. Piers sighed.  
  
"I believe I'm going for a walk. I will be back." Piers said. The female Fire Adept instantly shot up with a worried look upon her beautiful face.  
  
"But Piers, what if something bad happens! Like, someone mugs you, or worse... it's past 11:00 after all, and..." Jenna looked away. Piers tilted her chin up slightly, and kissed her cheek, while ignoring Sheba's dreamy stare and the hell flames behind the Earth Adept.  
  
"Don't worry. Nothing bad should happen to me. And I can take care of myself." Piers said, giving Jenna one of his warm smiles. Jenna blushed slightly.  
  
"Piers, you jerk! How dare you –"  
  
"Oh, shut up Felix!" Sheba snapped. A dreamy look was placed on her face. "Oh, how romantic! I wish someone could act like that toward me!" The Wind Adept giggled while trying to hide her blush.  
  
WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ISAAC AND CO.?  
  
"I wish I could sweet talk a girl like that..." Ivan sighed, watching Mia giggled and Isaac laugh at one of the Earth Adept's joke. "Don't you wish you had a girlfriend, Gar-"Ivan stopped when he noticed what the Mars Adept saw. Violet eyes growing wide, Ivan began to stutter out the one word. "L-L-Land!" Ivan gasped.  
  
"It's Contigo all right. No doubt about it." Garet said, a proud smile on his face.  
  
"Isaac! Look! It's-"Slipping a hand over Ivan's mouth, Garet shot him a glare.  
  
"Allow them to finish their date!" Garet hissed. Ivan gasped and began to point at Isaac. Garet looked up, and grew wide-eyed.  
  
"Mia... I... have something... I wish for you to know..." Isaac whispered, gently taking her hands and smiling at her. The Water Adept blushed at the soft touch of the Earth Adept's hands. "Ever since we met... Ever since I first laid eyes on you..." Isaac bit his lip in a pause. Could he actually say it? What if she turned him down? What if she was in love with someone else?  
  
"Y-Yes?" Mia asked, a smile on her face. Was he going to say what she had wished for him to say? Those 3 simple words...  
  
"Go Isaac, go!" Garet whispered, grinning.  
  
"Muff, msaac, muff, muff!" Ivan mumbled through Garet's hand. Groaning, Garet removed his hand from Ivan's mouth.  
  
"What?" Garet asked.  
  
"Do you really think Isaac's gonna say it?" Ivan asked. Garet shrugged.  
  
"Mia I... I'm..." Isaac gulped. Mia couldn't contain her grin. Garet and Ivan leaned closer for him to say the words. "I... I...I..."  
  
"Oh, just say it all ready, fool!" Garet yelled, throwing a spoon at Isaac. Making contact with the back of his head, Isaac shouted:  
  
"Damn it! Mia, I'm love you!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Ha! Leaving you with a cliffhanger! I'll update soon, trust me. Thank you for the support and reviews! Yay! 130! Thankie everyone! 


	15. I caught it for you

Yes! I made a quick chapter! Go me! I can't believe how many mistakes I made in the last chapter... (Tear rolls down her cheek.) Forgive me...  
  
Jasmine Fire Adept: So I'm lazy! Big deal! Your lucky I even put up a chapter! Felix: You only put up the chapter because I yelled at you to! (Grumbling.) I thought it was cute as well. Hope this chapter is cute.  
  
Fan Knight: (Raises eyebrow.) I'm a girl, so I wouldn't know. But I bet those are deadly words to you guys.  
  
Silver the Wind Seer: Sorry... (Hangs head.) I've been lazy! I can't help it if I don't want to update sometimes! Hopefully, this didn't take too long to update. Hi Eliwood! Nice to meet you! (Friendly wave.)  
  
Random Guy: Ha! The point of a cliffhanger was to torture you! Mwhahah- Felix: Oh, shut up! (Tosses shoe.) At least this chapter didn't take long.  
  
DarkReavor09: I hate that too... but someone's gonna gets a kiss... Garet/Piers: Oh! Pick me! Pick me! (Frowns.) Lost count? I did too... I think every chapter has a cliffhanger... (Nodding.)  
  
Anya Observian: You don't like Garet? He's okay I guess... Guess... Yay! A Piers and Jenna fan! Too bad most people think MiaxPiers... (Growls.) Does orange juice really give you cancer... good thing I don't drink that stuff...?  
  
GoldenSunObesser: Do you seriously check for updates every day? That makes me feel happy, yet sad that I don't update every day...  
  
Lord Cynic: (Laughs.) Torturing Felix is so much fun. Glad I gave you an idea. (Whispers.) Use it to blackmail him. (Laughs again.)  
  
Chibi Fizz: Sorry... I forgot to put Kraden in... (Hangs head.) Kraden: Forgot me?! How could you forget the smartest man in Vale?! Sorry once again.  
  
Xanda: (Screams.) I'm updating! I'm updating! Felix put your sword away! I'm updating, now! Nice to know I'm not the only Piers and Jenna fan here...  
  
Chaos0619: Sorry that this story has that pairing, but I like the pairing. Is this story really that good?  
  
MoonlitHaze: Whoa, you have a lot of names, but I like this one the most. Something evil and violent does happen to Piers! Something we call Garet! (Laughs.) Hey? Where did Piers go? (Doesn't notice Piers gagged up behind her.)  
  
Death Scythe X-9: Don't worry. There's no more waiting. Thank you for your comment, and enjoy the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.  
  
Note: Okay, I realize Kraden hasn't made an appearance, but I'll have it like this: Kraden's been studying the entire time in the ship... yeah! Sorry...  
  
"Damn it! Mia, I'm in love with you!"  
  
Her cerulean colored eyes grew wide. Not liking her stare, Isaac closed his eyes tightly.  
  
"I've had a crush on you for some time, but now that I've taken deep thought into it today, I realize I don't have a crush on you. I love you." Isaac said, his voice slowly shrinking to a whisper.  
  
"Isaac..." Mia whispered. "I... I'm touched! He doesn't have a crush on me! He said he loves me!" A warm smile was on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry... if you don't like me back... I just can't hide my feelings anymore. If you want me to be a friend, that's okay. I understand if you have feelings for someone else..." Isaac whispered. There. He said it. It was finally out. Yet... a fear had grown inside him. What if... what if she didn't like him?  
  
"Isaac, look at me." Mia ordered. Opening his navy blue eyes, Isaac slowly looked up. He cried out when a spoon hit his forehead.  
  
"Ow! Why is everyone throwing spoons at me today?" Isaac asked. A frown of confusion crossed his face when he noticed Mia giggling at him. "What's so funny? It was a very serious moment until the spoon attacked me!" Isaac snapped.  
  
"Well, excuse me for trying to lighten up the mood!" Mia shot back. Both shot out of their seats, slammed their hands on the table, and glared at one another. Navy blue eyes held anger toward the Water Adept before him. Cerulean eyes flamed with fury for the Earth Adept glaring at her.  
  
"This ain't looking to good..." Garet gulped, hiding behind little Ivan. Ivan watched the two with a smile.  
  
Neither of the two made a word for the other. It wasn't until Mia began giggling did Isaac's mad face disappear into a confused look.  
  
"What's so funny, now?" Isaac questioned.  
  
"I forgot how cute you are when you're angry!" Mia laughed. A weak smile formed on the Venus' Adepts face. "Isaac, forgive me for that angered moment, but don't think I'm in love with any body else. I love you too." Mia said.  
  
"You do?!" Isaac gasped. Mia nodded. "You really mean it? You're not pulling my leg?" Mia giggled and nodded once more. "Seriously?!"  
  
"Yes, Isaac! Seriously, I love you!" Mia snapped. Isaac shrunk back nervously.  
  
"This is like one of those soap operas I watched back in my home village..." Ivan sniffled, before sobbing on Garet's arm. Garet sighed in annoyance. Turning, he smiled. They were near the docks.  
  
"I know! Once we reach land, Mia and I can go get a few rooms for us, and you two can go walking or something." Isaac said, smiling.  
  
"I'm gonna go to the weapon shop and buy myself a new rod." Ivan said, getting over his tears.  
  
"I might just take a walk around the village. After all, it is nice weather." Garet said, smiling. (Hint, hint!)  
  
DOWN IN CONTIGO WITH PIERS...  
  
I'll just skip ahead to the good stuff!  
  
"Ah, such lovely weather. We never got nights like this back home." Piers sighed, smiling at the stars. Seeing a shooting star, he smirked. "Might as well make a wish." Piers closed his eyes, and thought.  
  
"May no one ever hurt nor take Jenna away from me..."  
  
Piers smiled at his wish. Hopefully it would come true. Hopefully... Walking forward, Piers didn't take his eyes off the stars. Too busy looking up at the stars, someone bumped into Piers. The Water Adept stumbled forward, watching the ground rise up to strike him. A yelp escaped him when he landed hard on the stone-like ground.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" A voice snarled. A flame of anger burned inside Piers' chest. Getting up, his cold amber eyes turned to glare into a pair of light brown eyes.  
  
"I can say the same thing to you! Look where you're headed to next time." Piers growled. The spiky haired man glared at him.  
  
"You're the one who bumped into me!" The man snapped. Piers narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I bumped into you? Listen, I don't have time for you. Good night, and I forgive you for bumping into me." Piers said, turning his back to the other adept. Though Piers thought there was peace between him and the rude being, he was wrong, dead wrong. A gasp escaped our Lemurian when a fireball soared barely inches from his head. Blowing a wall to pieces, Piers gaped at the power. Slowly turning, a grin painted itself onto his face. "A Fire Adept, I assume? I don't see those often." Piers said. The man simply prepared another fireball.  
  
"I want an apology." The Fire Adept growled. Piers arched an eyebrow.  
  
"What for? I'm not the one who bumped into you. You bumped into me." Piers said. He hid a hand behind his back, and secretly prepared to cast frost.  
  
"Hey! Garet! Where are you? I'm lost!" A familiar Wind Adept's voice called.  
  
"Be with you in a minute, Ivan!" Garet called, not taking his eyes off Piers. Piers still kept his amused smile on his face. "So, are you gonna apologize or not?" Garet asked.  
  
"I think not!" Piers said, casting frost on a puddle near Garet's foot. A yelp escaped Garet when the giant pillar of ice formed suddenly. Jumping back, Garet turned to Piers shocked. "I bet your wondering what I am. If you guessed Water Adept, you are correct." Piers laughed.  
  
BACK TO FELIX AND CO.  
"Piers sure is taking a while to come back." Jenna said, gazing out the window worried.  
  
"I'm sure he'll come back fine. Now, you know what will make you feel better?" Sheba's voice giggled from behind her.  
  
"What could possibly make me feel bet-"Jenna froze when she turned to see Sheba covered in stuffed Djinn. "Sheba! Where did all those come from?!" Jenna gasped.  
  
"I bought them with Felix's money! Cuddle with one, and your worries will vanish!" Sheba said, handing her a Mars Djinn. Jenna stiffened when she stared into its marble-like brown eyes... remembering a memory...  
  
VALE FOUR YEARS BEFORE THE KIDNAPPING OF KRADEN AND JENNA... OR A YEAR BEFORE THE STORM...  
  
"Isaac, help me catch it!" A 13-year-old Jenna called up a tree. Isaac sat in a tree, eyes closed, and in the perfect relax position. "Isaac!" Jenna yelled.  
  
"I'm not coming out just so I can help you catch a stupid Mars Djinn!" Isaac groaned, throwing an apple at her. Jenna screamed, and ducked so the apple struck whoever it was behind her. Seeing whom the fruit struck, Isaac burst out in laughter.  
  
"Ow... why did you throw an apple at me? I've been a good boy today!" Garet called, rubbing his head from the apple's strike. "Hey, Isaac. Hi Jenna. What are you doing?" Garet asked. Jenna kicked the tree, shaking it slightly.  
  
"I'm trying to get a Mars Djinn! And Isaac won't help me!" Jenna said, shooting a glare to Isaac.  
  
"I don't want to!" Isaac shouted, glaring back at her.  
  
"I bet you would if it were a Venus Djinn!" Jenna snapped. Isaac snorted, and threw another apple at her. Jenna screamed once more, and covered her head. Not wanting the female to get hurt, Garet snatched the apple just as it was about to hurt her. "Thank you Garet..." Jenna sighed.  
  
"No problem..." Garet paused to take a bite out of the apple. "I'll help you get the Djinn." Jenna squealed, and turned to him excited.  
  
"Really?!" Jenna asked.  
  
"Of course." Garet said, his mouth full of apple. "But I want something in return." He warned.  
  
"I knew you'd say that!" Jenna said, stamping her foot in anger. Both looked thoughtful. "So, what do you want?" Jenna asked.  
  
"How about... one of your mother's pies? I always loved her cooking..." Garet said, taking another bite of the apple. Isaac leaned forward, grinning mischievously.  
  
"Oh! I know! If Garet gets you the Djinn, you have to give him a kiss!" Isaac laughed. Garet nearly choked on his apple while Jenna grew red with anger and embarrassment. "Kiss, kiss!" Isaac said, puckering up his lips as a joke.  
  
"Isaac!" Garet shouted, blushing madly.  
  
"Why, you-"Isaac screamed when Jenna grabbed his scarf, and pulled him down. "Garet, I'll get you the pie, and only the pie!" Jenna said.  
  
"That's all I want! A kiss... I mean... Isaac, how dare you say that!" Garet agreed.  
  
"Now, go get me Djinn. I'll be busy teaching someone a lesson..." Jenna growled, dragging Isaac by the scarf.  
  
"Garet! Help me! I'm too young to die!" Isaac shouted. Garet pointed and laughed at the struggling Venus Adept.  
  
SOME TIME LATER THAT AFTERNOON...  
"Now, say it!"  
  
"Jenna, do I have to?"  
  
"SAY IT!!!" Isaac gulped. Jenna had Felix hanging Isaac by his leg over the bridge. "Hurry up and say it, jerk!" Jenna yelled.  
  
"Felix, don't listen to her! Please, help me up!" Isaac begged.  
  
"I can't. Plus, Jenna's paying me for this, and I need the money." Felix said. Isaac sighed.  
  
"Hurry up and say it!" Jenna bellowed.  
  
"I'm going to! God..." Isaac took another deep breath. "I THINK KAY IS VERY HOT, AND I HAVEN'T TAKEN A SHOWER IN 4 WEEKS!!!" Felix and Jenna snickered. People below gave the Venus Adept a weird look. Kay grew red, and ran into the house embarrassed. "There! I said it! Now get me back on my feet!" Isaac yelled, his face growing red from hanging upside down for so long. Jenna was about to answer before someone called her name. Confused, she slowly turned to see Garet running toward her. Her eyes shifted their gaze to what was in his arms. It was a squirming blanket... wait... blankets doesn't move...?  
  
"Jenna! Jenna! I did it!" Garet said, a smile upon his bruised and dirty face.  
  
"What'd he do?" Isaac and Felix questioned in unison. Once Garet reached the other Fire Adept, he stopped to pant hard.  
  
"Garet, what is it?" Jenna asked, confused with the squirming blanket.  
  
"I caught... I caught it... for you..." Garet panted, handing her the blanket. Slowly, Jenna unfolded the blanket, and gasped. A Mars Djinn gazed up at her with its huge eyes. "It was hard... but I did it..." Garet said, weakly smiling at her. Jenna squealed, and hugged the Djinn tightly to her chest.  
  
"Normal girls want chocolate and flowers, Garet." Isaac said, his face now beat red from hanging upside down for so long. A cry of pain escaped him when Felix tightened his grip on Isaac's leg.  
  
"Oh, thank you Garet!" Jenna said, placing the Djinn on the ground. (No, it's not gonna run off.) It was a surprise to everyone when Jenna got in front of him, and leaned close to his face. Silence draped the four when her lips brushed against his cheek.  
  
"Hey! You took my aaadddvvviiiccceee...." Isaac railed off when Felix dropped him, over the bridge mind you, and stormed over to the two Fire Adepts.  
  
"Jenna, you are in so much trouble when I tell father! And as for you, Garet, you better start running again!" Garet screamed when Felix raised his sword and charged.  
  
ALONG THE BANK...  
"Hmm... I wonder when Isaac's coming home to dinner..." Dora said, washing their clothes in the river. A frown crossed her face when Isaac screamed as he floated in the river. "Isaac? Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes!" Dora called.  
  
"Thank you mom!" Isaac called, before being dragged away by the current.  
  
"Kids these days..." Dora sighed, shaking her head.  
  
PRESENT TIME WITH FELIX AND CO....  
Jenna giggled at her thoughts. Oh, how she missed those old days...  
  
BACK TO... UM... IVAN?  
"Garet? Garet? Where are you?" Ivan asked. A frown crossed his face when he noticed blue and red flashes from across the village. A gasp escaped him. A Water Adept and Fire Adept were in an all out battle...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
I'll stop there. Did you like it? Let me know. Another cliffhanger, mwhahaha! Please, R/R! 


	16. Their first kiss

Hello people. I'm not in a good mood. The guy I have a crush on is in a fight with me. He's mad because I haven't called him, and refuses to e-mail me. I'm mad that he hasn't answered my e-mails, so I don't wanna call him. My friends call it: 'The battle of the mules'. But enough about me. Just letting you know that when I'm mad, I go into fight scenes.  
  
Action fans: Yay!  
  
And after a fight scene, it means romance.  
  
Romance fans: Yay!  
  
Anyway, thanks for your reviews:  
  
Anya Observian: (Sighs in relief.) Thank god. One time, the orange juice at my school's camp trip gave food poisoning to most of the kids. Thank god I didn't have any. You really hate Garet, don't you? (Laughs.) He gets on my nerves too. No, Jenna won't be walking in on them. It's someone else. I'm starting to think that it will turn into a Piers and Jenna story, since no Garet a Jenna fans have spoken up.  
  
Silver the Wind Seer: (Flinches as Lyolf gets whacked.) I think he's in a very, very deep sleep... ad for Luff, I'll put you in battles, when some come time... (Sweat drop.) Probably in the Agatio and Karst battle I'll have Luff in it. That's the best I might be able to do though... sorry...  
  
Lord Cynic: (Laughs.) In my opinion, I think Jenna at any age is evil! (Gets nervous when Jenna shoots a glare in this direction.) I might have more memories of Isaac being tortured... might...  
  
Jasmine Fire Adept: It's okay. That happens to me too with reviews. I guess you run out of comments when you've stayed with this story for awhile. Just wanting say thank you for reviewing this story/other stories the entire time. You're a good friend.  
  
Xanda: (Nervous.) What do you mean, didn't get to use the Sol Blade? I am scared! Protect me, Piers! (Pushes Piers in front of Felix.) See! I've updated! You can't hurt me!  
  
Random Guy: (Glare.) Damn. The point of leaving you with a cliffhanger is for you to be miserable! Well, sorry I didn't update quicker. I'll try going faster. Will you be happy? If it makes people happy, I'll update every couple of days.  
  
Death Scythe X-9: I don't know if Kay will really be in this story. She might be in the memories, and only the memories. Plus, I don't know whom she would get with. She'll just be single.  
  
MoonlitHaze: Poor Piers... (Doesn't realize he's on the chandelier.) Must've ran off back to Lemuria... (Notices Piers above me. Screams loudly:) Hey Piers! What are you doing up there?  
  
Chaos0619: Thanks for calling my story good, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chibi Fizz: Jenna won't being seeing the two fighting. It's going to be dramatic at the lighthouse. But it would be cool if it were her walking in on the battle. It's okay to be lazy. Look at me! (Laughs.)  
  
GoldenSunObesser: No one's ever sent Mold to me. Not that I want him to get me... but I'm updating if it makes you happy. To Mold: Please... don't make me hit myself... that hurts... (Whimpers.)  
  
Pant Burner: Glad to hear from someone new. Well, I'm updating, so enjoy the chapter, please?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, okay? But I do own- no wait... I don't even own that...  
  
Note of the chapter: Piers' sword is Fire Brand, while Garet has Apollo's Ax. Each character has had the weapon in my previous game, so I'm used to it. Sorry if you disagree.  
  
Piers: But I'm a Water Adept. Why do I have the Fire Brand?  
  
... Shut up Piers.  
  
"You're a fool to be taking on one with your opposing element, Fire Adept!" Piers shouted, raising a glowing blue hand to Garet. The ground slightly shook at Garet's feet. "Super Cool!" Giant icicles began to rapidly shoot up from the ground and made a row toward Garet. The Fire Adept growled, and jumped backwards, avoiding the ice by inches. "I didn't expect you to move that fast. I guess I'll have to try harder!" Piers laughed, about to cast another spell before the air grew warm.  
"Flare Storm!" Garet cried. A giant flame formed, and soared threw the row of ice, and headed toward Piers at full strength. A yelp escaped him when the fire engulfed him. A smirk played along the Fire Adept's lips. "I'd like to see you live through that." Garet whispered, brushing the dirt off his arms. What happened next was totally unexpected. Rushing through the scorching flames came Piers, his Fire Brand in hands, and his amber eyes holding hatred for his foe.  
"Foolish Fire Freak!" Piers yelled, making a swing for Garet. Garet yelped in fear, and pulled out his weapon, Apollo's Ax. "I will make sure you suffer!" Piers growled through his teeth, his amber eyes narrowing.  
  
BACK TO IVAN...  
"Garet! Garet, where are you?" Ivan called, running through the village. Sounds of swords clashing could be heard. "Garet?" Ivan asked, walking past two huts.  
  
PIERS AND GARET...  
"Super Cool!" Piers repeated, waving a hand at the Fire Adept.  
"Fireball!" Garet bellowed, waving a hand at the Water Adept. Both were about to dodge one another's attacks before...  
"Garet?" Ivan asked, walking out of an ally. Garet's eyes grew- wide at the Jupiter Adept while Piers froze.  
"Ivan, look out!" Garet cried, forgetting about Piers' attack.  
"Little boy, move!" Piers shouted, not realizing the small flames flying at him. Ivan screamed, ducked from the fire, and ran out of the way of the ice. Seeing their opponent's attacks, Garet and Piers had no time to move...  
  
BACK WITH FELIX AND CO....  
Jenna gasped when she heard a scream fill the village.  
"Piers!" Jenna screamed, running out the door.  
"Jenna, wait!" Sheba called. Felix mumbled something about girls, grabbed his sword, and rushed out the door.  
  
TO THE FIGHT...  
Piers cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, his shirt burned and a red mark forming on his chest.  
Garet yelped when he hit the ground, his legs scratched up from the icicles shooting up at him.  
"Garet!" Ivan said, kneeling beside Garet. A growl escaped the Mars Adept as he sat up. "You can't fight! We're heading toward the lighthouse, and you need your strength! We have to hurry in case others come!" Ivan hissed, having the bigger man lean against him. Sending one last glare to Piers, Garet left cursing the Lemurian. Piers lay there, hurt, shocked, and stunned. For the first time in his life, he had ended a battle in a draw. A large burn was developing on his chest. He had heard them say something about the Jupiter Lighthouse. The world was spinning around him, and whenever he moved, the ground shook like a teeter-totter. (I get that feeling when I'm dazed.)  
"Curse... that man... Garet... was that his name?" Piers whispered.  
"PIERS!!!" A woman's voice screamed. His amber eyes grew wide. That voice... that angelic voice... was it his fiery angel? "Piers!" The voice called, hints of pain in them.  
"Je... Jen... Jenna!" Piers managed to choke out through his weak voice. Footsteps came to his ears, and a pair of brown eyes gazed down into his eyes.  
"Piers! Oh god!" Jenna said, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes when she saw the wound. A faint smile could be seen on his handsome face.  
"I'm... happy to see you... Jenna..." His eye lids were growing heavy, and the pain was now burning his insides. The Water Adept felt incredibly weak. It hurt...  
"Piers... Piers!" Jenna's voice called, before his world went black.  
  
WITH ISAAC AND MIA...  
"How many rooms do you want?" Isaac looked thoughtful. Garet and Ivan always shared a room so the party could save money... and Isaac would share with them but it was 2 beds per room... plus Mia...  
"I'll take 3." Isaac said, smiling.  
"300 coins please." Isaac nodded, and reached for his wallet. Counting out the coins he frowned. 240... oh no...  
"I forgot! I spent all that money on a new mace for you Mia, I completely forgot the room money!" Isaac whispered, a nervous expression on his face. Mia frowned. She gently pushed Isaac behind her, and stepped to the counter  
"2 rooms please." Mia whispered, seizing Isaac's wallet.  
"But Mia, if Garet and Ivan are sharing a room, and you need a room, where will I sleep?" Isaac whimpered.  
"You'll be spending the night with me, of course." Mia simply said, as though it really didn't matter. A dark crimson lit up Isaac's cheeks.  
"WHAT?!?!?!?"  
  
???...  
"He'll be all right Jenna. Don't worry."  
"Do you need to cuddle with a stuffed Djinn?"  
"Sheba! What did I say about those?! I told you to keep them out of my sight!"  
"No! They have a free will! They can go where ever they want to!"  
"How can they have a free will?! They're stuffed animals for the Wise one's sake, Sheba!"  
"Oh Piers..." Hearing this voice, Piers weakly opened his amber eyes.  
"Jenna... is that you?" A gasp could be heard, and Jenna turned to see him.  
"Piers! Your awake!" Jenna said, a smile of relief upon her face. Piers looked around. He was in his inn room, lying on a bed. He flinched when something cold touched the wound on his chest. "You were burned pretty badly..." Jenna whispered, placing the cold wash cloth on his chest.  
"Sheba, I think we should let the two have some alone time..." Felix whispered, taking Sheba by the shoulders and pushing her outside.  
"No! It was getting good!" Sheba protested, struggling to get past him. Piers chuckled lightly, and faced Jenna.  
"I thank you." He whispered. Jenna arched an eyebrow.  
"Thank me for what?" Jenna asked. Smiling, Piers took her free hand in his.  
"You came to my rescue. I felt helpless and it hurt like heck to move. I'm glad... you came for me." Piers whispered. Jenna flashed him one of her angelic smiles.  
"I heard your scream, and panicked. I was really worried about you, Piers. Don't ever leave without me again. Promise?" Jenna asked.  
"I promise, okay?" Piers laughed. Jenna leaned down, and wrapped her arms around him. She was content... embracing him like this... "As much as I would love to embrace you, not to be offensive, but your pressing yourself against the burn..." Piers whispered, closing his eyes tightly so he wouldn't cry out.  
"Sorry!" Jenna gasped, withdrawing herself from him. Piers smirked up at her. A blush came to Jenna's cheeks when Piers cupped her chin. Slowly, he brought her face to his, ready to kiss her...  
"PIERS!!!" Felix screamed, breaking down the door.  
"Felix!" Jenna and Piers gasped.  
"How dare you! Make a move for my sister! I ought to-"Felix yelped when Sheba leaped up, and grabbed his ponytail and yanked him back down.  
"How dare you, Felix! Ruin the perfect moment of the story!" Sheba hissed.  
"She's my sister!" Felix cried. The Jupiter Adept began to drag the Venus Adept out of the room. "Sheba! No!"  
"Continue, Piers." Sheba ordered, before closing the door. A light laugh escaped Piers, before he turned back to Jenna. His amber eyes stared into those brown eyes. They were beautiful. Beautiful like the Fire Adept before him.  
"Jenna... are you happy with me?" Piers questioned.  
"Of course I am. I've always been happy with you." Jenna said, smiling. Her smile was so reassuring.  
"It makes me happy to hear you're happy with me." Piers whispered. Once again, both leaned forward. Their lips met. It was wonderful, in Piers' opinion. He saw fireworks. Blue and red fireworks. Never had he kissed a woman and seen this. Then again, it was his first kiss. The Water Adept was so happy... being with the Vale girl.  
However, Jenna felt slightly different. Like Piers, it was her first kiss, and she was happy. Yet at the same time... a knife of betrayal stabbed into her back. If a certain male adept knew this... it stun Jenna to think of him. Garet... that name pierced her heart. Jenna had always thought she'd share her first kiss with him. In a way... she wanted to share her first kiss with Garet...  
Finally pulling away, Piers stared into Jenna's eyes once more.  
"Whoa..." He whispered. Jenna nodded, her blush growing deeper. "Let us... not tell Felix..." Jenna giggled at this.  
  
I guess I'll stop there. I know, short, but if you flame me on how short it is, I won't update! Mwhahaha! My first actual kissing moment thing, so be gentle, and sorry if it was bad. Anyway, please R/R! 


	17. Sheba's evil plan

You guys are the best! That's a lot of reviews! I'm so happy... (Starts crying.) Not only that, but also a lot more Piers and Jenna stories has shown up on Happy day, oh, happy day! But... (Grins evilly.) Even if I am a Jenna and Piers fan... I want you to know... I'm also a Garet and Jenna fan! Mwhahaha!  
  
Anya Observian: Jenna might not get over Garet. I don't know. Fatal Frame 2? I'm not good with scary games, because they're too cool, yet too scary. Though I may rent it to take your advice. Thanks.  
  
Jasmine Fire Adept: Of course you're one of my friends! Why wouldn't you be? (Glomps back x10.)  
  
Fan Knight: Aha! A Garet and Jenna fan! Lately, you guys have been begging for the 2 to get together, so it still might happen. Sorry about the last chapter... (Hangs head.)  
  
Random Guy: (Blushing.) That was my first kissing scene in any of my Golden Sun stories. Thanks... that actually means a lot to me. I expected people to call it stupid... No work at all. I tried to update as soon as possible, so here's your chapter.  
  
MK: No need to tell me. I'm updating now, so enjoy this chapter.  
  
Xanda: Felix always ruins the romantic moment if Jenna's in it. (Felix: What do you expect? She's my sister!) (Reads the rest of your review and gets wide-eyed.) What... What do you mean by take care of me if I don't update?! I'm updating now, so you have no right to hurt me! (Runs off.)  
  
MoonlitHaze: Was it really that cute of a scene? I thought it was a little cute... (Watches you and Piers.) Ha! Ha! Stupid Piers! Giving yourself away! (Laughs evilly.)  
  
Silver the Wind Seer: (Teary eyed.) I made you proud? Never heard that before... now for the first time... I'm proud in myself! (Starts crying.) Thank you for your words, Silver and Luff.  
  
GoldenSunObesser: I'll make this chapter good! I swear! Just keep Mold away from me!  
  
BlackDemon567: It's hard for me... I have the Garet and Jenna fans... and I've got the Piers and Jenna fans... and... I'm a Garet and Jenna, yet a Piers and Jenna fan... hard, isn't it? I'm glad to hear you love this story.  
  
Chammuran Lailan: Another Piers and Jenna writer? There aren't too many of those. I'll be sure to cheek out your story when I've got some free time. Okay?  
  
Pant Burner: Though I was mad at first, I say the rest of your review, and if you're not mad at me, I'm not mad at you. I might leave this story... since I'm losing interest in it, but that won't be for a while. I did look at the reviews, and you guys make me want to write more. Thanks.  
  
EvilTreshin: You never know. See, I haven't put any romance between the two Fire Adepts because they haven't met yet. Glad you like the other couple too. Don't worry, once I get started on Jenna and Garet, who knows what couple will prevail in the end?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun...  
  
"Mia, this is stupid! I'd rather sleep on the floor in Garet's room than sleep in your room!"  
  
"What? I thought you loved me! Now you don't even wanna be near me?!  
  
"It's not that! You're... a girl! And I'm... a guy! It just doesn't work!"  
  
"Tell me what's wrong about it then."  
  
"It's... just not suppose to be like that! I mean, girls and guys are meant to have separate rooms! Not share one!"  
  
"Well, we don't have enough money for that, do we?"  
  
"I'm going to sleep on the floor in Garet's room. Good night."  
  
"Oh, no you won't!" Isaac screamed when Mia grabbed his scarf, and began to drag him down the hall. "You are sleeping in a bed! Not on the floor!"  
  
"Please, Mia! Surely you don't mean that!" Isaac said, trying to take off his scarf, only to realize it was in a big knot around his neck.  
  
"I do mean what I say Isaac. Whether you like it or not, you are coming with me!" Isaac grumbled something about girls beneath his breath.  
  
"Why is it so important that I share a room with you?!" He demanded.  
  
"Why, who knows what you'll be like in the morning if you sleep on the floor!" Mia said. Isaac sighed, and allowed him to be dragged into the room. After the door closed, Garet and Ivan rushed by to their room.  
  
"Curse that Water Adept..." Garet growled, falling onto his bed.  
  
"Hold still why I get Mia!" Ivan said, running out of the room. Garet simply lay on the bed, narrowing his eyes at the ceiling.  
  
"I'll get you... I'll make sure you pay dearly for my pain..." Garet said, seeing Piers' face in his head.  
  
IN ISAAC/MIA'S ROOM...  
"Mia! Come quick! I-"Ivan froze at what he saw. Isaac hanging his head as Mia began telling him what he would be like if he slept on the floor. "Oh... I didn't realize..." Ivan said, flustered to see the two in the same room.  
  
"Oh, hello Ivan. I was just telling Isaac why he has to share a room with me. What is it you want?" Mia asked. Ivan instantly went into panic mode.  
  
"Garet' s hurt, and needs you're healing powers!" Ivan cried.  
  
"What?" Isaac asked.  
  
FELIX AND SHEBA...  
"Her first kiss... I... failed my mission..." Felix whispered, hanging his head. Sheba patted him on the back.  
  
"Piers is a nice guy. He'll be sure to make Jenna's life happy." Sheba said. Felix sighed.  
  
"Can I... ask you a question Sheba?" Sheba turned to him. "Once this journey is all over... should I...go back to her?" Felix asked, not looking up from the hallway floor. Sheba grinned.  
  
"Of course! If my husband ran off, I would want him to come back to me after he was done doing whatever he did!" She giggled.  
  
"What if... what if she doesn't want me back..." Felix asked.  
  
"I know what to do. I'll spend tonight finding her, and I'll ask her if she wants you back, but I won't tell her where you are. That way if she doesn't want you... you can go back to Vale. And if she wants you, you can stay here and start a family with her!" Sheba said. Felix turned to her, and shrugged.  
  
"It's better than what I had in mind." He whispered. Sheba grinned evilly, and ran off.  
  
GARET AND THE OTHERS...  
"What exactly did this to you?!" Mia asked, casting Ply upon his legs. Garet ignored her, and continued to look up at the ceiling.  
  
"A Water Adept..." Ivan answered, staring out the window.  
  
"Alex!" Isaac said, shooting up in his seat on the bed.  
  
"No..." Everyone turned to Garet when they heard his voice. "He had a ponytail and a bandanna. Not to mention he had the weirdest eyes I've ever seen..."  
  
"Alex's brother?" Mia asked.  
  
"Alex had a brother?" Ivan asked, shocked.  
  
"No. Maybe he did. I don't think so." Mia said, grinning nervously.  
  
"He was powerful... but those amber eyes... they really bugged me..." Garet said, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Perhaps he has something to do with the lighthouses. Possibly another traveler with Saturos and Menardi." Isaac said.  
  
"But they died! Why would he still be lighting the beacons?" Mia asked.  
  
"Maybe he also wants the power. Who knows?" Isaac said, shrugging.  
  
"And if we go to the lighthouse, we may just find him there." Ivan said, turning to the other adepts.  
  
"And when I find him, I'll make sure he dies..." Garet growled.  
  
ALONG WITH SHEBA...  
"Mission: Make Felix's life happy is on!" Sheba said, running through the village. As she was running, she didn't notice someone walking down the street... BAM!!! "Hey! That really hurt! When people run, get out of the way!" Sheba snapped.  
  
"Oh, do forgive me little girl..." A sweet voice answered.  
  
"LITTLE GIRL?!?!?!" Sheba screamed. Looking at her mystery woman, she gasped. Hama arched an eyebrow at her. "Hama..." Sheba whispered.  
  
"Do I know you?" Hama asked, frowning. Sheba got up, and helped the older woman up.  
  
"Of course you don't. I've heard rumors of your appearance, and I... guessed it was you!" Sheba laughed, obviously lying.  
  
"Well, I'm flattered..." Hama said, smiling down at the blonde.  
  
"I've also heard rumors about your new boyfriend!" Sheba said, grinning inwardly. Hama stiffened.  
  
"New boyfriend? I have none... None... at all..." Hama said, gazing up at the moon. The moonlight light up the area, and Sheba saw how beautiful Hama looked.  
  
_ "She's... gorgeous! Of course Felix likes her... how can I possibly compare to that beauty?" _Sheba thought, looking hurt at Hama.  
  
"Only one man... has my heart... and he... left with it..." Hama whispered, not taking her eyes off the moon. Sheba raised an eyebrow. "I miss him so much..."  
  
"What's his name? This 'man who has left with your heart'?" Sheba asked rolling her eyes.  
  
"Felix. I met him exactly right here, and tomorrow night it will be our anniversary... if we got married..." Hama whispered, her dark violet eyes growing tears.  
  
"If Felix were to return to you... what then? Would you hate him? Or would you never talk to him again because of what he did?" Sheba asked.  
  
"I'd be incredibly happy if my Felix were to return to me. We might even get married again... if he cared for me still. But what am I thinking? He's probably met another woman along his travels..." Hama whispered, beginning to walk off. Sheba felt her heartache. Felix thought she didn't love him anymore. Hama thought he didn't love her anymore.  
  
"Your wrong!" Hama stopped. Slowly, she turned to Sheba. A determined look was in Sheba's green eyes. "Felix does still love you! He's always cared for you! He can't stop thinking about you, yet he feels that you don't want to see him again after what he's done!" Sheba yelled. Hama grew wide-eyed, tears ready to spill out.  
  
"You're a cruel person. You don't even know Felix, you're just making that up!" Hama cried. Sheba felt a hateful flame burn inside her.  
  
"I've been traveling with Felix for some time now! And I promise you! If you come here exactly at 11:30 tomorrow night, he'll be here!" Sheba said, running off. Hama simply stood there, shocked and angry.  
  
"That girl... she'll never understand... he doesn't want me... and I'm fine with that..." Hama said, walking off.  
  
BACK TO FELIX...  
"YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!" Felix cried, glaring at Sheba.  
"I said you'd be there tomorrow night at 11:30! And you're going to be there!" Sheba said.  
"We have other things to do, like lighting the lighthouses! I have no time to see Hama!" Felix said. Piers stood beside Jenna, watching the 2 argue.  
"Your going to be there, whether you like it or not! Felix, she really cares for you! You can't just leave her hurt tomorrow night!" Sheba said, getting on her knees to beg.  
"I can't... I'm shocked you would even go and say such a thing! The last thing I need is to meet Hama and have her yell at me on how much she despises me for leaving her!" Felix said, looking away. Sheba growled, jumped onto the table so she was at his eye level.  
"Sheba?" Jenna asked, worried slightly. SLAP!!! Felix stood there, stunned as a red hand mark developed on his cheek.  
"Oh my..." Piers whispered, taking Jenna by the shoulders and pulling her back from the two.  
"Hama loves you still, and she thinks you don't care for her! You're going tomorrow night to show that you do care for her!" Sheba yelled...  
  
TO BE continued...  
Sorry, but I need to stop there. Chores to do. Please, R/R! 


	18. I'm not hungry

(Being attacked by everyone's threats.) Ow! Felix! Cut it out! Quit pulling my hair, Mold!

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My friend is moving, I've been going to the fair, writing a story I write in my spare time, making a website for that story, getting in a huge fight with a friend, and I've been out of the house for a while! Plus I've been lazy. Sorry! And, I'm trying to get up to 200 reviews before chapter 20, or I might stop. Thank you for not despising me for not updating in a while.

Black Demon567: Glad to know someone enjoys the couple besides me. As for the Mia and Isaac share a room thing... well, boys and girls their age shouldn't be sharing a room. Especially if they like one another. In my opinion at least.

GloomDrifter: More mudshipping? Don't worry. I'll be adding more romance between Isaac and Mia soon. But as for longer chapters... that will be hard. Of course I'll continue. But please, ignore errors and shortness of chapters.

Lord Cynic: You can never have enough blackmail... for Felix at least. Sorry for not updating in a while. Maybe you'll find more black mail within this chapter. Sorry if you don't.

Xanda: Piers and Jenna are one of the cutest couple. However, I also like Mia and Isaac. Sorry I didn't update quicker. Hurry and update your Piers and Jenna story! I feel sorry for Garet... sort of... not really... actually no...

Jasmine Fire Adept: (Megan glomp back.) Thank you for writing a comment. And of course I'll keep it up... I think...

MoonlitHaze: I feel sorry for Hama more then Sheba. See, Sheba has the stuffed animals to comfort her. Hama has no stuffed animals. (Sniffles.) I'll keep writing. Sorry for making you wait.

Silver the Wind Seer: I made you proud? (Confused.) That's a first. No one's ever proud of me...

Felix: Do you blame them?!

That makes me feel worse...

Goldensunobssesser: (Having hair pulled by Mold.) I'm sorry for the wait! I honestly am! Please, don't send Mold on me. Sorry for the wait again...

Chibi Fizz: 2 years, huh? Well... I can be lazy for that long... thank you for the idea... just kidding! (Laughs.) I would kill myself if I made you guys wait that long! A lot of people want to kill Felix... Thank you for the complement on the kissing scene. It's my first, so it makes me feel happy.

Sieg15: Reading over and over? Whoa... no one has ever said that... thanks! Nice to see you reviewing. I'll try my best to make this a good chapter, I hope it's worth the wait. Please don't flame me if it isn't.

ProtoBlues: Sorry about Piers and Jenna. Don't worry, Jenna will have romance with Garet when they're reunited.

Piers: What the heck do you mean by old?!

Pant Burner: Sorry it was short. I'll try to make this chapter a little longer. Was the content really that good?

Dragonhunter: I thought the idea of both parties being in the same town without clue that the other party was there was a good idea. Glad you like it.

Random Guy: I re-thought about it. But I need more interest in it. I am regaining my interests in it though. I won't stop... maybe if I don't get 200 reviews before chapter 20. You like Piers and Jenna? More and more people like the couple after they read this fic...

Mori'quessir: I'm updating now, because I felt bad. If people enjoy this fic, then I'll update. That's what motivates me, so don't worry.

MK: Sorry for the long wait. I'll update if you really like this story.

Souungo: I also like the pairings. Yes, those will be the pairings. Stuffed djinn are awesome! As for Garet pushing Piers, I don't know. I think they both pushed one another. Who knows...Thank you for saying I rocked!

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.

Note: The lighthouse... I won't be doing every room! Maybe one or two... And you might need to wait some time –not as long as this- for the next chapter. I'm going to the coast for a few days, then updating Amber Eyes.

Slowly opening her eyes, Jenna groaned when the sunlight smacked her awake.

"Morning all ready?" She asked, turning to Sheba's bed. A gasp escaped her when she saw just a pile of stuffed Djinn. "Sheba! Are you alive!"

"Mhmhm, mhmmh!" Sheba mumbled inside the pile.

"What?" Jenna asked. The Jupiter Adept's head popped out, and Sheba smiled.

"I said 'Yes, I'm alive'." Sheba giggled. Jenna sighed in relief. The door slowly opened, and a sleepy Piers walked in. "Morning Piers! How's it going?" Sheba questioned.

"Sleepy... sleepy... sleepy..." Piers yawned, falling onto Jenna's bed and closing his eyes.

"Sleepy? But we got a good night's rest!" Sheba said.

"Felix... worried... about... Hama... did not... shut up... zzz...." Piers snored. Felix walked in.

"Good morning girls. Lovely to see you all up! Now, get dressed. We have a big day ahead of us!" Felix said. Jenna shrugged to Sheba, and rested her head on the sleeping Piers' back while Sheba closed her eyes.

"Give us another 15 minutes." Sheba ordered.

"I guess I'll leave without you then." Felix growled, walking out.

"No, wait!" Jenna and Sheba cried in unison. Felix smirked to himself. He always knew how to get them out of bed.

"What about Piers? I don't want him to watch me undress." Jenna said, flustering slightly.

"Look at him, Jenna! He's knocked out!" Turning to the snoring adept, Jenna bit her lip. He did look exhausted... maybe...

OUTSIDE IN THE HALL WITH FELIX

"Tonight... dear Wise One, I can't do this! What if she says something hateful to me the moment I see her? What if she notices his gray hairs?! "Wait a moment... I'm only 18! I don't have any gray hairs!" Felix laughed, grinning to himself. Suddenly, a scream escaped the room, bringing Felix back to the world. "Jenna!" He gasped, breaking down the door and ripping out his blade. He frowned when flames engulfed him.

"Get out! Out, out, out!" Jenna screamed.

"Stop, drop, roll! Stop, drop, roll!" Felix chanted as he fell to the ground and began to roll the flames out. When the flames were extinguished, he looked back into the room, and flustered. Jenna was using a pillow to cover her chest- that mind you, she had nothing on besides the pillow- and had tears wetting her soft cheeks. Sheba sat giggling in the corner, fully dressed unlike the Fire Adept. Piers was against the wall, his bandanna burnt, and his eyes wide. "What happened?" Felix demanded.

"Piers woke up right when Jenna was going to get her shirt on!" Sheba laughed. Crimson paint colored Felix's cheeks with rage.

"I-I-I didn't mean too! It was on total accident! I woke up when I heard giggles... and I saw nothing! Oh god, Felix! I swear I saw nothing!" Piers made a girlie scream when Felix grabbed him by the back of his collar, and dragged him out. "No, please! I'm too young to die!" Piers yelled, digging his fingernails into the carpet, which began to tear when he was dragged off.

"354 ISN'T THAT YOUNG, OLD MAN!!!" Jenna screamed, slamming the door.

DOWN WITH ISAAC AND CO....

"Mia... you're... so beautiful... I love you... what? You wanna make out?" Isaac muttered in his sleep, grinning to himself. He was in the perfect dream... oh, the perfect dream... Sadly, his slumber did not last long. He awoke the moment a pillow made contact with his head. "Hey? Who threw that?!" Isaac demanded, shooting up from his bed.

"Isaac honey, have you forgotten who you were sharing a room with?" The color on Isaac's face drained when he heard the sweet, angelic voice.

"Um... good morning Mia... very... nice to see you." Isaac whispered, too frightened to look behind him.

"Isaac, I think it's sweet of you to dream of me, but please. Quit dreaming of us kissing." Mia giggled, taking a seat beside him. The heat rose to his cheeks when Mia's hand overlapped his.

"Mia..." He asked, turning to nervously stare into those giant sapphire eyes. (Actually, I checked. Mia has green eyes, but I'd prefer she have sapphire colored eyes.) Navy blue eyes grew wide when he noticed how close her face was to his.

"Who needs to dream... when you love me in real life?" Mia asked, leaning dangerously close. This would be her first kiss... she always guarded her feelings from others. But now, it didn't matter. Isaac said he loved her, and she loved him. What was there to guard?

As if in a trance by those gorgeous sapphire eyes, Isaac leaned forward. He couldn't say it was his first kiss, since being as handsome as he was, the girls fell for him easily back in Vale. But this... seemed different. As though it were meant to be. They were so close... eyes slowly closing... their lips barely touching... Both shot open their eyes and pulled back when the door clicked open.

"Good morning! I made some breakfast! I think Garet is doing much better. Well, shall we head down stairs before you bacon gets cold?" Ivan asked, smiling at the two. Mia sighed, and averted her gaze to the floor. Isaac coughed, and got up.

"Bacon? That... sounds fantastic Ivan!" Isaac replied, forcing a grin on. Ivan smiled back, and closed the door.

_"So close...so close!" _Mia thought, striking her head. That moment was perfect. Revenge would be hers. Ivan... "Oh, that little adept is going to pay." Mia whispered.

"Now Mia, it's not like we'll never be able to finish up what we..." Isaac trailed off when he felt his cheeks light up.

AT BREAKFAST...

"I made everyone's favorite! Eggs, bacon and blueberry muffins!" Ivan said, more cheerful than usual.

"I haven't had a good meal since..." Isaac froze. When was the last time he had a good meal?

"Ivan, you must have been up early-"

"I was." Ivan said, quickly, cutting Mia off. Mia forced on a smile.

"Well, why? I mean, you seem happier than usual-"

"Mia, the Lady Sheba will most likely be at the lighthouse. I am... happy that I'll finally be able to see her. I hope..." Ivan whispered. Feeling the pain of the Jupiter Adept, Isaac began to pat Ivan on the back.

"I'll make sure you two meet." Isaac said, smirking.

"T-Thank you, Isaac." Ivan whispered, blushing slightly. Just the thought of seeing the other Jupiter Adept made butterflies in Ivan's stomach.

"Garet, you haven't said a thing. Something wrong?" Isaac asked. To everyone's shock, Garet got out of his chair, and slammed his palms on the table, making everyone jump. "Garet?"

"Excuse me. I'm not hungry." Garet growled, making sure no one saw his eyes. Mia dropped her fork. Isaac grew wide-eyed. Ivan stopped in mid bite of his bacon. What they just heard... was it true? "I'll be waiting outside." Garet said, heading for the door.

"Oh... my lord..." Mia whispered.

"I think I need a little more sleep..." Isaac whispered, rubbing his eye.

"Did Garet... just say... he wasn't hungry?" Ivan asked, trembling slightly.

"It's not like him to turn down food! He's never done such a thing!" Mia said, a worried look upon her delicate face.

"Something's wrong. I know it!" Ivan said, nodding in agreement to Mia. No one noticed Isaac's navy blue eyes staring hurtfully at the floor. He knew what was wrong.

SOMEWHERE WITH FELIX AND CO....

"Can't... climb... another... step... must... use... someone... as... a... horse!" Sheba panted, climbing up a hill.

"Oh, hush up, Sheba! You are perfectly fine!" Felix snapped.

"Geez! You don't have to be so snappy! Just because Piers saw Jenna topless-"

"Which I still don't forgive him for." Jenna growled, shooting a glare to her boyfriend, if he still was.

"Doesn't give you the right to be a meanie!" Sheba said, pulling on Felix's ponytail. Felix turned, and Sheba gasped when she saw his hateful brown eyes. Those dark orbs... held so much anger and fury.

"I am not pleased with you either! Thanks to you, I have to see Hama! I promised myself I wouldn't have anything to do with Hama until the lighthouses were lit! And thanks to you, I have to put up with her! She most likely wants me out of her memory!" Felix snarled. Sheba bit her lip. All she wanted to do was make Felix happy. If he was mad at her...

"If you don't want to see the woman, then just don't go!" Sheba shouted.

"You don't get it, do you? I'd break her heart if I were to miss... something that important..." Felix whispered.

"Which is exactly why we need to hurry. Brother, if you're gonna be reunited with your could-be wife, then you want to be there on time." Jenna said, smiling.

"Jenna?" Felix questioned.

"You heard me. Today, we're going to make sure you get to that reunion on time! And if not Sheba and I can light the beacon on our own!" Jenna said, giving a 'V' for victory.

"For once, I completely agree with Jenna! You're going on that date, whether you like it or not! After all, I know you wanna see Hama again!" Sheba giggled.

"But girls, be reasonable. What if something were to happen to you two? I could never forgive myself knowing I allowed someone or something to hurt you!" Felix protested.

"That is exactly why I am here. I will make sure that no harm comes to the Lady Jenna, even if it takes my life." Piers said, a far off look in his amber eyes.

"Forgetting someone?" Sheba asked, elbowing Piers hard in the rib cage.

"Oh, and I'll make sure Sheba doesn't pull anything funny while we're there." Piers said, before yelping when Sheba elbowed him once more.

"Piers..." Felix whispered.

"Trust us, for once!" Sheba said, pulling on his ponytail.

"Fine. But I'm still staying here until the beacon is lit. However, I promise to make it to Hama tonight. Deal?" Felix asked.

"So your saying if we make haste, we'll get you to your reunion?" Piers asked. Felix nodded. "That can be arranged."

"Look! Look! The lighthouse!" Sheba cried, pointing to the area before them...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Sorry, I did have the lighthouse planned, but if I kept writing, my computer would freeze if I were to upload too much. The lighthouse will be for sure in the next chapter, don't worry. I need to go update something else, a story I write in my spare time. Was it good? Please, let the flames not be too hot. Also, please R/R! Remember, if I do not receive 200 reviews before chapter 20, this story will not continue. Thank you for your reviews and support. I promise not to be so demanding on the reviews after 200. Forgive me if this comes out bunched up, or other stuff but if being a pain...


	19. A life in Vale

Hello people. Good to update again. Sadly, school will eventually begin, making my updates longer... or at least to the weekends. Anyway, I'm so happy! I beat my record! Thank you everyone! And here's a little note if you read Amber Eyes: I've been trying to gain the courage to update, but I got 21 reviews... and the reader's spotlight is long... so yeah... Thanks everyone!:

GloomDrifter: I know how you feel. I'm usually too lazy to login also. Oh, I would never do that! Even if my chapters are short, I will always have a scroll bar to it. I hate people who do that. I'll keep up the good work for you!

Lord Cynic: (Laughs evilly.) Oh, I must read that turnip for Christmas thing! I also pity Piers... but like you said... he's pretty old... oh, and go get Felix for me too.

DarkReaver09: Who does know? It's been pretty long... I hate modems too...

Souungo: (Stares.) Long review... but I feel loved from it. The Felix and Hama thing will work out. Garet's pissed for being beaten by that jerk. And trust me, this story won't end without an Mia and Isaac kissing scene. Reminder: Don't offend Jenna. Jenna is also my favorite character, aside from Felix and Piers. About the cheerleading squad... thanks. I loved that, and I felt... proud of my story for once...

All: (Gasp.) Usually she calls it crap!

Oh shut up... well, thank you for your long review.

BlackDemon567: Garet's hunger? He's just mad at Piers... (Laughs.) Garet probably is hungry by now. Here's your update. Sorry I couldn't update 'now!' Thanks for your review.

Theamazingtechnocoloredringwraith: That's a long, but awesome name. Piers/Jenna are my favorite couple, but I also like Garet/Jenna. Anyway, it's up to the reviewers to decide on who gets with Jenna. However, I still plan to have lots of Jenna and Piers romance.

Dragonhunter: Well, now that I do have 200 reviews, I'll update. Thanks for your support.

Sieg15: Sorry, I just thought I'd be funny for Isaac to embarrass himself. The humor will continue, of course.

Chammuran Lailan: Thank you for calling my stories good and for the review. Here's your next chapter, and I hope it's worth more reviews.

ProtoBlues: Jenna and Piers didn't break up, they're just in a little... fight. But Garet is in this chapter, and he'll finally see Jenna again.

Mori'quessir: If you love it, then of course I'll continue.

Silver the Wind Seer: (Laughs.) 199 is a good number. Glad you were it. Speechless, good or bad? Thanks for your lucky review, and enjoy the update.

Rocky0821: Seriously?! When someone says best fanfiction, that means a lot to me. Thanks. I'll continue updating if you like it so much.

Chibi Fizz: Calm down... Garet's not hungry, I know. It shocked me as well. Your patient wait is over, so enjoy the chapter.

Shamansun: Sorry I didn't do more to your suggestions. Thanks for calling it very well written.

Dragon god: Want to know what happens to Felix? It probably won't happen until the next chapter... or the other chapter.

Jasmine Fire Adept: Oh, I get hyper all the time. Thanks for your review and be hyper with the update.

Family Guy: Cool name by the way. I'm updating now.

Xanda: (Glomps.) Yay! You're back! Hurry up and update your story. I've been dying to read more. And as for Felix... Isaac... and Alex... you can tell them to put away their weapons...

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.

"It's... very..." Felix gave the lighthouse a bizarre look. It was different from the other lighthouses, he had to admit. And the weather added something to it. But...

"Quit staring at the statues, Felix." Jenna snapped. (Okay, if you ask me, the statues look like naked fairies.) "Your gonna see Hama. I know if Piers was staring at the statue, I would be mad." Jenna said. Turning to her boyfriend, Jenna narrowed her eyes when he noticed Piers' dropped jaw and crimson blush. "Piers, did you just hear nothing of what I said?" Jenna demanded, giving him a death glare.

"Huh? What did you say, Jenna?" Piers asked honestly, a blank look on his face. Sheba and Felix flinched when they heard a painful cry escape the Water Adept.

"I think that's gonna leave a mark tomorrow." Sheba whispered.

"You think?" Felix asked, rolling his dark brown eyes. "Now, shall we head inside.

5 minutes later

"Great, now what do we do?" Piers grumbled, taking a seat on the steps to the entrance.

"We're locked out. What else can we do?" Jenna asked, taking a seat beside him.

"There must be a way in. Like a key or something." Felix said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. They had just walked into the lighthouse only to find a large stone door blocking their way.

"You don't think we can climb over it, do you?" Sheba asked. When there was only silence, and everyone gave Sheba a weird look, Sheba hung her head. "Okay, nevermind!" She said.

"I think I saw another door on the way in." Piers whispered. Slowly, everyone turned to the Water Adept. "Just in case... you know." Piers said, not liking all their stares.

"That..." Felix began, turning to Jenna.

"Works out." Jenna said, nodding.

"Oh! Go use his idea! It's not like my feelings are hurt!" Sheba said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Okay." Jenna and Felix said dully in unison. Sheba's jaw hit the ground.

BACK WITH THE OTHER GROUP

"Isaac, can we take a break?" Mia panted, taking a seat on a rock beside her. Isaac nodded, too tired to speak. Sweat rolled down his face, and his breath was in wheezes.

"Oh-how is it-when she-wants to rest-you'll stop for her-but for me- you just keep-going?" Ivan said through gasps of breaths, his violet eyes sending a hurt glare to the Earth Adept. Isaac shrugged and placed a weak grin on his face. They had been climbing non-stop since Isaac was determined to light the beacon before Felix did.

"Garet, please stop." Mia begged, watching the Fire Adept climb. "We've been going on for some time, and it's not healthy if you don't take a break." Mia said, giving him a hurt look.

"No." He growled, continuing to climb.

"Garet..." Isaac panted.

"You don't understand." Garet whispered, continuing to climb. "Jenna might be there and..." Garet trailed off to climb faster.

"But Garet, don't you think you're pushing yourself a little too hard?" Isaac asked. Garet shook his head, and forced his aching arm to latch out at another rock. "Garet... Mia's right. This isn't healthy for you! Please, stop!" Isaac said, getting onto his feet again.

"Oh! Look Mia! I forgot I packed some food! Care to rest and eat?" Ivan asked, winking at the Water Adept. Understanding the trick, Mia smiled.

"Why, Ivan! Food sounds so good right now!" Mia said, winking back. Confused, Isaac turned to them.

"But we just ate 3 hours-" Isaac froze when he saw Mia's glare. Finally getting a clue, Isaac weakly smiled. "I mean- Ivan, food sounds sooo good right now. I could eat a horse!" Isaac said, taking a seat beside Mia.

"Garet, are you sure you don't want any? It's your favorite! Ham sandwiches! And I packed extra! All you need to do is stop, rest and-"

"Seeing Jenna is more important than silly sandwiches, Ivan!" Garet snapped, going back to his furious pace. Mia and Isaac sighed in unison. It was worth a shot... but when Garet was determined, he wouldn't stop for anything. Even for food...

"He called... my sandwiches... silly..." Ivan sniffled, his eyes watering. Quickly thinking of something to cheer up the Jupiter Adept, Isaac coughed lightly for attention.

"So, you think Sheba will be there, Ivan?" Isaac asked, nudging him slightly. Ivan dropped his sandwich, clapped his hands together, and sighed.

"Oh, how I hope the Lady Sheba will be there! To just hear her voice would make my heart skip a beat-no, two beats!" Ivan said, covering his blush. Isaac chuckled slightly, but fell silent when Mia leaned into him, and drew a heart on his chest.

"Isaac, once this is all over, what will you do?" Mia asked, her sapphire eyes gazing into his navy-blue eyes. Isaac frowned, and stared at her.

"What will I do? I'll probably go home. And since I'm the legal age, I'll most likely settle down and start a family." Isaac said, picturing some unknown girl in his head at a wedding with him.

"Really?" Mia whispered, blushing. She could only imagine a life with Isaac...

_"Mommy! Mommy!" A little boy called. He had Isaac's hair, only it was blue, and had one sapphire colored eye while the other was navy-blue. Mia stood inside Isaac's house, chatting with his mother. _

(Note: Can you reviewers help me think of a name for the boy? I'm gonna have Mia constantly day dream about a life with Isaac, and this boy will always be in it.)

_"Yes, pumpkin?" Mia asked, smiling. The boy furrowed his eyebrows._

_"Don't call me that! I'm a big boy!" The boy said, folding his arms and stomping his foot._

_"Deary, your only 6 years old!" Dora laughed, gray hair slowly cursing her. The boy gave her a hurt look._

_"Grandma! 6 years is when boys become big kids! Geez!" The boy said, looking away. Mia and Dora giggled, until a voice called out to them. _

_"Honey, I'm home!" Mia squealed, and opened the door so she could run into someone's arms. Isaac smiled down on her. The boy came running out as well. _

_"Daddy! Daddy!" The boy cheered, running into the hug._

_"Oh! How's my big boy?" Isaac asked, smiling at his son._

_"See! Told you I was a big boy!" The boy said, sticking his tongue out at the Water Adept. Isaac grabbed the tongue, and pinched it slightly._

_"Don't stick your tongue out at your mother." He ordered. Instantly trying to change the topic, the boy began to jump up and down while pulling the Earth Adept inside. _

_"Guess what I did today? I went bug hunting with Garet and Jenna! We saw this big worm, and-" The boy trailed off when Isaac lifted him up on his shoulder, and headed inside. Mia sighed happily, watching her family. _

Mia sighed happily, dreaming about her family.

"Mia?" Isaac asked, raising an eyebrow. Snapping out of her daydream, Mia gasped when she noticed Isaac and Ivan beginning to climb. "Are we gonna have to leave without you?" Isaac asked, smirking.

"C-Coming!" Mia asked, grabbing her stuff and beginning to climb.

WHAT'S HAPPENING TO FELIX AND CO.?

"Sheba, I really don't trust this idea... I really don't..." Felix whispered, standing on the hover pad. Sheba rolled her eyes.

"Felix, you'll be fine. Trust me. And if anything happens, you can take your anger out on Piers." Sheba said, pointing the Mercury Adept. Piers shot her a shocked look.

"Why me?!" He demanded.

"Well, I don't wanna get hurt!" Sheba protested. Using her powers, Felix began to hover. Gulping nervously, Felix darted off the pad, and headed away from the broken tiles. Sadly, he wasn't getting much floor covered... "Run faster!" Sheba ordered.

"I'm-going-as-fast-as-I-can-but-this-is-harder-than-it-looks!" Felix snapped. He frowned when the color went out beneath his boots, and he felt the sick feeling of falling reach his stomach. "AGH!!!"

"FELIX!!!" Piers, Jenna and Sheba screamed when they saw the man fall through some broken tiles.

SOME TIME LATER

"I said I was sorry!" Sheba said, watching Felix give her a glare. They were climbing up the steps to the West Archer.

"Here, I'll push it in." Felix mumbled, pushing the block into space. Once done, they watched as the arrow shot out, and struck a fairy holding the beacon's plug. They all flinched. "Dear god! That poor fairy!" Felix said, an understanding look on his face.

"Ouch! I sure wouldn't wanna be shot in the butt!" Jenna said, burying her face into Piers' shoulder. Piers and Sheba just held a horrified expression on their faces.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Sadly, I can't upload anymore if I keep going. Sorry it was crappy and short. Please, R/R! And thanks you for your reviews!


	20. Back together

Hey everyone. I've been too busy working on a new project in school. Stupid debates and everything… Anyway, here's your next chapter. Thank you very much for the reviews.

NOTE: Updates will now be every 2 days. Today I am writing lots of chapters so I can update for you guys quicker. Please keep reviewing, it encourages me… sorry everyone…

LATER AT THE EAST ARCHER

"OW!!!" Jenna, Felix, Sheba and Piers cried out, watching another fairy get shot in the butt.

"I pity those poor, poor things…" Felix whispered.

"Look! The beacon's been unplugged! Let's hurry in case Isaac and the others appear." Sheba ordered.

"Isaac…" Jenna whispered, placing a hand on her chest as though it hurt her to hear her childhood friend's name. Piers gave her a sympathizing look, but was also confused. After all, he didn't really know all that much about her old friend.

"Let's move out." Felix ordered, marching forward and keeping a strong grip on his blade.

WANDERING AROUND

"Isaac, we're are we?"

"Perhaps we have taken a wrong turn?"

"No Mia, I know exactly where we are."

"Liar! It's written all over your face! We're lost and you know it!" Garet snapped. The Earth Adept's navy blue eyes sent the Fire Adept an angered glare.

"Maybe if you hadn't told me to turn the other way, we wouldn't have be lost!" Isaac snarled.

"Oh, so your blaming it on me?!" Garet demanded.

"Boys, boys, boys!" Mia yelled. They both turned to her confused. "How about I decide on where we go. I'll take lead." Mia said, smiling. Garet and Isaac slowly turned to each other confused, but chose to agree. "Okay. This way!" Mia giggled, marching forward. Ivan stuck his tongue out at them, and followed shortly behind.

"Lady Mia, I shall follow you to the ends of the earth!" Ivan said, marching after her.

"At least until Sheba comes…" Garet muttered, rolling his eyes. Ivan flustered, but realized there was no point in arguing. In some way… it was slightly true…

"And I guess I'll be the knight who protects you!" Isaac laughed, grinning at Mia. Mia smiled dreamily at him. "Isaac, when this is all over…" Mia sighed as she began taking a path that lead out the door onto a path outside. "I have something very important to tell you."

"Like what?" Isaac asked, his navy blue eyes filled with curiosity. Mia weakly smiled.

"Well… I… you'll have to find out for yourself!" Mia giggled, skipping forward.

"Mia, don't! It could be dangerous." Garet warned, following her. Suddenly, to all 3 of the men's horror… the bridge beneath Mia gave out. The last thing Isaac saw was her cape like hood… and then she was gone.

"MIA!!!" Isaac screamed, preparing to look over before Garet jumped out for her.

"Garet! Mia!" Ivan gasped, looking over the edge. (Remember this part in the game?) "Oh my god!" Ivan gasped, seeing Mia laying on a platform below and Garet hanging off with 1 arm.

"Mia! Garet! You okay?" Isaac called.

"I'm fine! Garet, hurry and get up!" Mia ordered.

"I-I can't! I think I hurt my other arm when falling!" Garet called back, struggling to keep on the ledge with his good arm. He frowned when Mia tried pulling him up… but only grew red in the face.

"You… need to… lose some weight…" Mia gasped, falling back. Everyone grew wide-eyed when voices were heard.

"I'm telling you, that fairy needs some ointment for that assault!" A high girl's voice yelled.

"Lady Sheba?" Ivan whispered.

"Sheba, it's a statue. It's gonna be fine."

"Felix?" Isaac asked, confused.

"Honestly, you 2 are ridiculous…" A certain voice said. Garet's brown eyes grew huge. Was that… no, it couldn't… could it?

"We're close to the beacon. Everyone's set for battle, right?" Piers asked, walking out onto a lower outside path below. Felix, Sheba and Jenna walked out still talking about the fairy.

"I'm set!" Sheba cheered, placing a smile on Ivan's face.

"I'm ready to whoop some butt." Felix said, smiling so his white teeth had a small sparkle. Isaac and Mia frowned.

"You are such a showoff." Jenna grumbled. Seeing the sight of her made Garet's heart race.

"Jenna!" He called. The female Fire Adept looked up at him confused.

"Garet?!" She gasped. Sheba saw Ivan, and began waving.

"Hey Ivan! How's it going?" She called with a grin on her face.

"My day is looking brighter seeing you safe, Lady Sheba!" Ivan called back, weakly smirking down at her.

"Felix!" Isaac hissed, ripping out his sword. Felix in return narrowed his eyes. "We came to stop you!" Isaac yelled in unison with Mia.

"I don't know if that's a good idea seeing that your friends are fooling around." Felix chuckled, looking up at Garet and Mia. When Garet's eyes rested on Piers, the instantly began filling up with pure hatred.

"It's you!" Garet barked, glaring at the Water Adept. Piers looked up and gasped. "You're the jerk from the village!"

"And you're my attacker! How dare you show your face!" Piers yelled. Jenna turned to them confused. "You got off lucky last time. This time, I plan on winning!" Piers said, preparing to launch some sort of attack.

"You mean this is the man who attacked you?!" Jenna gasped. Piers nodded, not able to stop glaring at Garet. "But that's my childhood friend! Please don't hurt him, Piers!" Jenna begged.

"Jenna, he attacked me!" Piers protested.

"Jenna, who is that man?!" Garet demanded, confused as to why the water adept was talking with his Jenna. Jenna looked up at him.

"He's my boyfriend, Piers. Piers, this is my best friend, Garet." Garet stared at him horrified. That evil man… the same man who attacked him… was now Jenna's boyfriend?! It just couldn't be true, it just couldn't! Jenna belonged to him, not Piers!

"And you see the shrimp up there? That's Ivan!" Sheba giggled, hopping onto Piers' head. Piers groaned.

"SHRIMP?!?!?! I'm taller than you, Lady Sheba!" Ivan screamed below.

"Yeah right! I bet I'm taller than!" Sheba shot back, sticking her tongue out.

"By a centimeter!" Ivan hissed back.

"There's no time for arguing, Ivan! Mia and Garet need us!" Isaac yelled in his ear, worried for his best friend and secret crush.

"Oh yes, you're right…" Ivan said, in deep thought. Suddenly, cackling and the noise of footsteps came from behind Ivan and Isaac. Both blondes turned to see a young woman with reddish-pink hair and a rather odd looking man. "Um… hello? Do we know you?" Ivan whispered.

"I'm your worst nightmare." The man cackled. Isaac frowned.

"You can't be my worst nightmare. Saturos is." Isaac corrected. The woman clenched a fist.

"Yeah. And Sheba dying is mine." Ivan nodded in agreement.

"Well we're gonna be your worst nightmare if you do not shut your mouth!" The woman hissed.

"Okay. But who are you people?" Ivan asked once more.

"I am Karst, and this is Agatio. We are here to light the beacon." Karst laughed. Isaac and Ivan exchanged looks and shook their heads. "Now what's the problem?!" She demanded. (Sorry, but I wanna make it funny.)

"You can't light the beacon. They're the enemy." Isaac said, pointing to Felix and CO. Felix twitched slightly when he was labeled under enemy.

"Well… they are the good enemy. We're the bad. Now draw your weapons and prepare for battle!" Karst ordered. Once again, the boys shook their heads. "NOW WHAT?!?!?!" She screamed.

"You can't fight us. We're rescuing our friends." Isaac said, pointing to Mia and Garet. Agatio sighed as Karst began turning red with hate.

"Unless you fight us, we plan on killing your friends. Now what do you say we fight?" Agatio asked. Isaac shrugged, and pulled out the Gaia Blade while Ivan took out his staff.

"We have to help Garet and that girl!" Jenna ordered. Felix looked unsure, Piers looked upset while Sheba was in her own little world.

"I don't know… I mean, none of them really like me…" Felix grumbled.

"I refuse to save Garet." Piers stated.

"We gotta help Ivan and Isaac!" Sheba pleaded. Jenna sighed.

"Felix and Piers, you head for the top. Sheba and I will help out Isaac. Understood?" Jenna asked. They nodded. "Okay. Come on Sheba!" Jenna ordered, running toward the exit.

"Jenna!" Piers called. Jenna turned to him confused. "Be careful." He whispered. Jenna smiled.

"Only if you are!" She laughed.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Not as good as I hoped, but hopefully you guys enjoyed it. If not, it's your own fault for just wasting 5 minutes of your time! Just kidding! Please, R/R!


	21. Note

Listen, guys… I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I'm trying to get back to both stories, but I've had a rough time. I've had boyfriend issues, 1 of my friends nearly killed themselves, my childhood/best friend just moved to Connecticut, and someone really close to me just died of cancer. I'm really sorry I haven't updated, but I've had a lot of emotional problems going on. I promise you, before summer ends I'll be updating like crazy… I know you guys probably hate me, but please understand…

And no, I'm not saying I have it worse than everyone else. We all have our problems…

Don't worry, I'm gonna get back to the story soon, but give me a little more time.

Nightmare-Chan22

Thanks for your reviews guys, it really makes me happy inside.


	22. Karst vs Felix

Hey guys. It's me again. Finally, I'm getting back to it. I just hope that there will be reviews… thanks to everyone who has stuck by me though! You are the reason I continue! Oh, and one of the reviewers –sorry, I'm too dizzy to think since I'm getting sick- but he said he wondered why I could do this if I didn't own the game. I did own the second one, but I didn't own the first until… I don't know, a while ago? I'm sorry for the confusion. But after playing the first, it made me understand things a bit clearer… and for one of the reviewers who gave me their e-mail to talk to them, I thank you for that. I may use it from time to time. After all, it's nice to talk out your problems to others, right? So thank you so much!

Anyway, why listen to me rant on? You want the story right? Here you go!

"Hurry up Piers!"

"How can you run so fast…?" They were rushing toward the doors leading to the battle between Karst/Agatio and Isaac/Ivan. The only problem was for some odd reason, Piers had been moving very slowly. Confused, Felix looked over his shoulder to watch the blue haired adept stop. Now even more confused, he also stopped.

"What's wrong?" Felix asked, raising an eyebrow. Pained amber eyes glanced up at Felix while a grim expression crossed the water adept's face.

"How can you help them? Aren't they the enemy?" Piers paused to let out a long and heavy sigh. "I mean, Ivan and Isaac sound like good people. But… what's going to happen to me and Jenna when that big guy gets rescued?" Instantly, Felix understood. The fellow adept was concerned for his relationship with Jenna… so that explained it…

"Well… they're not really the enemy. We're the enemy to them. If I could…" A weak smile played along the brunette's lips. "I would want to change everything I did… to Isaac and his friends. I remember we were so close… now…" Felix trailed off to shake his head and struggle to hold up his weak smile. "What's the point? It's not like I can go back to the past…"

"Felix… but what about…" Piers paused to look away. "Garet? I can tell… there's some… connection between him and Jenna. What… exactly is there between Jenna and Garet?" Piers asked, trying to hide his jealousy. But the Earth Adept could tell Piers was not just concerned, but envious of Garet and Jenna.

"Piers… before you came along, Jenna and Garet were much attached… no matter how much I didn't like it…" Felix grumbled, glancing away. Piers raised an eyebrow. "I can tell Garet… still has feelings for her, while Jenna… it's hard to tell her feelings. She's either moody or quite…" Felix chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Do you think… Jenna will still be with me after this?" Piers asked, clenching his fists. But Jenna's older brother gave him his casual smirk.

"I don't see why not. And that all depends on you. Fight for her. Don't give into Garet." Felix said, his smirk making Piers feel more confident in his words.

"My, my, my. Looks like my favorite wannabe is jealous of a big idiot!" An icy voice laughed. Without turning, Felix gave a heavy sigh and smacked a glove to his forehead. He knew who it was just by the mocking laugh following it…

"Go away, Alex…" Felix groaned, rubbing his temples. He was all ready irritated and it hadn't even been a full minute…

"Oh Felix, you wound me! I simply came here to help!" Alex replied, stepping toward them... but making sure to flip his aqua hair.

"Your help is always something evil or wrong! We don't need it!" Felix protested. Sighing, Alex looked away.

"Well… you look tired and I was going to heal you… but you know…" Alex turned his back, and didn't know Felix and Piers were giving him suspicious looks. "If you're going to only make fun of me, I guess I don't need to…" He faked a sniffle.

"I… suppose it wouldn't be too bad… I mean, we are feeling kind of tired…" Neither of them saw Alex's grin.

"In that case, sure!" Whirling around, he placed a hand on both Piers and Felix's shoulder. "Anything to help the man who plans on lighting the beacons and my favorite wannabe!" Instantly knowing that he had been called a wannabe, Piers narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Piers demanded. The lighter haired Water Adept raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, look at yourself. You are a fan of my… aren't you?" Alex asked, his tone of voice and expression unsure. They had the same blue hair, so Alex was obviously confused as to why Piers looked slightly like him. "It's obvious that you are trying to copy my hairstyle… right?" Piers allowed his jaw to drop. How could Alex mistake him as his wannabe! If anything, Piers wanted to look nothing like Alex! "No need to be shy about it. I'm quite flattered." Alex said, giving Piers a kind smile. (Is he capable of that?)

"I'm not your wannabe!" Alex sighed, and shrugged.

"It's ok if you want to deny it in front of Felix… but-"

"Can you shut up, Alex? We need to hurry and save Ivan and Isaac…" Felix sighed, trying hard to keep his patience with Alex. The evil Water Adept sighed, and smirked.

"Good luck with those two. They're worse than Saturos and Menardi…" Alex chuckled.

Outside

"I-Ivan!" Isaac gasped, watching the younger blonde fall over fainted. "Monsters!" He hissed, narrowing his navy blue eyes at the 2 weird skin colored foes. Karst just smiled evilly while Agatio got into stance.

"I can finish him off Karst. Reserve you energy." Agatio assured, his fist glowing red. Nervously, Isaac gulped. They were two strong for him… or anyone… How could he possibly stand up to them, especially since he was worn out…? "Rising Dragon!"

Below

"Isaac, no!" Mia screamed, watching the blonde fall. Ivan hadn't stirred, worrying both Garet and Mia, but Mia was more concerned for the Earth Adept…

Up above

"They're done for. No one could have survived an attack like that." Karst whispered, about to walk toward the stairs leading to the beacon… before a groan could be heard. Stunned to know who it was all ready, both Karst and Agatio whirled around to watch Isaac slowly sit up. Though he was exhausted, his eyes held some sort of hateful, determined look deep in those dark blue orbs.

"I… can't let you light the beacon…" He whispered, using the Gaia Blade as a cane to stand.

"How… How did you survive my Rising Dragon attack?" Agatio gasped, eyes widening in shock. Karst too looked stunned while Isaac grunted as he tried taking a step forward… but it was useless. He only weakly tumbled to the ground.

Below

"Stop it Isaac! Or they'll kill you!" Mia cried, folding her hands and silently praying for him to be all right.

Above

"You'll have to kill me if you want the beacon lit." He darkly spoke, a menacing smile on his face. Both foes turned to one another and shrugged.

"That can easily be arranged, twerp." Slowly, Karst began stepping toward the blonde Earth Adept, scythe in hand…

"Hurry Karst. We don't have much time." Agatio murmured, glancing toward the beacon. Once she had reached him, Karst smiled.

"Enjoy the after life, kid…" With that, she raised the scythe high over her head.

Below

"No! Isaac!" Garet gasped, watching the scythe drop down.

"ISAAC!" Mia screamed, looking away so she didn't have to witness his death.

Above

"Karst!" To Isaac's shock… he heard the doors break open… and was even more shocked to watch the scythe barely touch his nose. Giving off a sigh of relief, he weakly smiled. He had been spared for now… "Leave them alone." Came an all too familiar voice. The moment Isaac knew who it was, hatred instantly built up inside of him.

"Felix…" He growled, watching Felix and Piers run into sight.

"Felix? What are you doing?" Karst questioned, his light crimson eyes narrowing in confusion and distrust. The brunette stopped feet away, and clenched his fist.

"You want me to light the beacon, right? Then leave Isaac and his friends alone!" Felix ordered, watching the other Earth Adept glare at him. Both Karst and Agatio turned to one another in anger.

"Why haven't you lit the beacon all ready?" She hissed, trying hard not to raise her voice. Cautiously, Felix stepped toward the beacon. "And why are you defending this stupid boy? Don't you want him dead?"

"No… I don't. And if I have to fight you to protect him…" The brunette paused to pull out his sword. "Know that I will."

"Now, now, now. We don't want any trouble, do we Karst?" Agatio asked. But the female warrior couldn't take her eyes off the Earth Adept. "Karst…" When Agatio spoke this time, his tone was one to be alert of.

"I want to finish off this twerp anyway. What's the point in keeping him alive if he's just going to pester us through out the next sanctum?" With that said, she got ready to re-lift her scythe… if a certain voice hadn't come and shocked both Piers and Felix.

"Don't you dare touch Isaac!" All 5 turned to watch Jenna and Sheba run into view. Jenna rushed over to Piers side, and narrowed her maghony eyes. "We'll also fight if we must!"

"Hang in there Ivan!" Sheba called… and to everyone's shock, Ivan weakly gave Sheba the thumbs up. Facing Karst, Sheba gave her an evil smile. "We'll light the beacon, Karst. But we're not going to leave Isaac and his friends behind!" She said, taking out her staff.

"If you want to hurt them, you'll have to fight our party first!" Jenna snapped, also taking out her staff. Karst and Agatio stared at them horrified. "Isaac, please hang in there a little longer!" She instructed, getting in stance.

"Jenna… Felix…" Weakly smiling, Isaac chuckled. "I'll do my best." (Sorry for the change in dialogue folks…)

"Fine. We'll leave if you light the beacon and take this twerp's Mars Star." Karst said, putting her scythe away. Confused and stunned, Agatio gasped.

"But Karst! Your sister's death! Don't you want to avenge-" But Karst shot him a hateful glare.

"Shut up, Agatio. We're too tired to fight them." Karst hissed under her breath. Then, she faced Felix once more. "Go ahead, Felix. Take the Mars Star." It took a few moments of thought… but slowly, Felix walked over to Isaac.

"Forgive me, old friend. I have to do it or else your life is at risk…" Felix whispered, trying hard to make sure only Isaac could hear him. The fellow Earth Adept stared at him for a long time… before tiredly nodding.

"I trust you." Those words from his old friend sent Felix's mood way up as he took the Mars Star.

"We'll be taking our leave now to the aerie…" Just as Karst and Agatio began walking, Piers nudged Felix. The Earth Adept glanced over his shoulder to Piers, and raised an eyebrow.

"What's up, Piers?"

"I don't trust them. Don't you think… this is a bit too easy?" It made sense. Normally, people like Karst and Agatio wouldn't be pulling this… Could Piers be right? Did they have something up their sleeve? "Stay alert just in case." He whispered, amber eyes narrowing at Agatio.

"Will do. Jenna, Sheba… stay here and help Ivan and Isaac out. We'll be back before you know it." The Fire Adept and Wind Adept nodded. "Come on Piers…" Not needing to say it twice, both he and Piers ran up the stairs toward the aerie.

"You two are slower than Agatio…" Karst grumbled, earning a hurt look from Agatio. Grumbling a insult back only with Garet's name in it, Felix walked over to the lighthouse.

"There you go." Felix growled, dropping the Jupiter Star into the beacon. A glow came from the inside, but Felix didn't notice. He had his eyes dead set on Karst. "We've done what you wanted…" He began, but Piers took a step forward.

"So let us go." To their horror… an evil smile came to Karst's face.

"We can't trust you anymore, Felix." Ouch… that stung… "And we don't need you anymore. As a matter of fact… the Mars Lighthouse is near out hometown, Prox!" Felix's brown eyes widened in amazement… while Piers just raised an eyebrow. Where was that? "So since we don't need you… you won't need this!" Without a second chance to understand her, Karst had leapt forward, and grabbed something from Felix's vest. The Earth Adept watched –mouth slightly open- as Karst held up the Mars Star.

"But what about your parents?" Piers muttered, amber eyes digging into Felix.

"Yes… what will you do to my parents!" Felix demanded, gritting his teeth in anger. If they did anything cruel to his parents…

"We'll keep our word and let them go. But they won't be able to return to vale… since you won't be there to escort them!" Agatio laughed, before charging at them.

"Felix, look out!" Piers gasped, watching Felix take out his sword and use it to block Agatio off.

"Agatio, you take the Water Adept! Felix is mine!" As though trying to throw Felix out of concentration, Agatio jumped to the side, and Karst jumped in front of Felix, sword colliding with her scythe. The crazed Prox girl grinned, showing him her sharp canines. "You're no match for me, traitor!"

With Isaac and Ivan

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Jenna whispered, worrying over Piers and Felix. Instead of answering with words Sheba smacked her on the back of the head. "Ouch! Sheba, what was that for?"

"Look down! Why should we worry over them when they can handle themselves? And while that guy's hanging on by a thread!" Looking over the edge, Jenna worriedly stared down on Garet. "We've got to help him!"

"You… go do that. But I have to help Felix and Piers!" Leaving Sheba to do all the work, Jenna ran up the stairs to the aerie.

"What? No!" Sighing to herself, Sheba made a pout face.

"Please, hurry and rescue us!" Mia begged, looking up at Sheba nervously.

"Hang on! I'll go find a rope or something! I'll be right back!"

Back to Piers and Felix

"Give us back the Mats Star!" Felix ordered, repeatedly striking his sword onto Karst's scythe.

"Make me!" She laughed, jumping back, only to have Felix charge. But just as he ran at her… she managed to side step… and jump behind him…

"Are you ready to die, little boy?' Agatio laughed, folding his arms. Piers raised an eyebrow. This guy was full of himself, wasn't he? "You know, I hate picking on guys younger than me… since it makes me feel guilty…" Younger than him? Instantly, rage bubbled inside Piers.

"Are you calling me a child?" He demanded, amber eyes narrowing. Confused with the sudden outburst, Agatio nodded. "I bet I'm older than you! I'm well over 200, you big idiot!"

"Well… then…" Chuckling, Agatio scratched the back of his neck. "I hate picking on old guys… since it makes me feel guilty." Oh, that was the last straw!

"I'M NOT AN OLD MAN!" Agatio let out yelp when icicles began bursting through the ground at Piers' anger. "How dare you call me old!"

"Chill out!" Agatio gasped, jumping back from an icicle. (Can't help put ruin the serious moment by adding some humor…?)

"That's exactly what I'll do!" Pausing, Piers waved a hand at him. "Diamond Dust!" The funny colored skin man grunted when ice rocks began smashing into him. "Ready for something much more… fun?" Piers asked, a happy look on his face.

"Piers!" A girl's voice called, instantly bringing him out of his anger. His face fell. Was that…?

"Jenna?" As if on cue, Jenna ran up beside him. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous!" He hissed, protectively standing in front of her. But she furrowed her eyebrows and glared at him.

"I'm not some helpless damsel in distress, Piers! I can handle myself!" She snapped, making both Agatio and Piers gulp.

"Y-Yes Jenna… I know… but I'm just a little worried…" He whispered, his cheeks lighting up slowly.

"I'll be fine. Sheba should be helping the others about now." Jenna assured, getting in stance with Piers, while pointing her staff at Agatio.

"Time to die, Felix!" Karst laughed, lifting her scythe high over Felix's back…

Hama's House

The purple haired woman gave off a sharp gasp. She sat on her bed, in a beautiful white dress. It was an hour or so away from her and Felix's meeting spot… but she was prepared early, and would leave soon.

But to her horror… the glass frame with Felix hugging her (remember the one by her bed?) had suddenly shattered. Hama allowed her violet eyes to widen nervously.

"That's a bad sign…" Gently and cautiously picking it up, Hama whispered: "Felix… be safe…"

To be continued…

Was it worth the wait? Sorry, not as much humor as I had planned for… but the next chapter is gonna be full of humor. Please, review… or else you'll be stuck with the long wait again… (Nervous laugh.)

PS: Starting a new story soon and working on the next chapter for Amber Eyes.


	23. Felix and Hama

Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait, but I've had a busy week… and really rough. Sigh. Anyway, thank you for your reviews. Hopefully I start getting more soon… or else… Looks to the delete key. Just kidding. I couldn't delete this story. However, I could just… take a break from it for a while…

Piers: Your version of a break is 4 months…

Nervous laugh. Anyway, thanks everyone. Sit back and enjoy as I conclude the battle and Felix meets up with Hama!

And please, ignore any spelling errors... I could just edit it, but then it's half the wait because I tend to take forever until I feel like editing...

* * *

"Can you go any faster, runt?" Garet growled, watching Sheba slowly pass a rope down to them. Instantly, Sheba's emerald eyes narrowed. 

"Should I just pull the rope back up and allow you to tumble to you death?" She hissed, earning a gulp from Garet and a worried look from Mia.

"Ignore him! He's a buffoon!" Mia cried, smacking a hand to Garet's mouth. Sighing, Garet gave up.

Just when Sheba finally lowered the rope, a loud scream filled echoed in the air. Recognizing it instantly, Sheba jumped to her feet and looked toward the fighting area.

"Felix!" She gasped, heart pounding. It was easy to tell that he was the one who screamed… but Felix never screamed… "Felix, Felix, Felix, Felix…" She kept chanting his name, worry brewing inside her. Ripping her staff out, she ran toward where Felix and Piers were fighting…

* * *

"You're such a wimp…" Lying on the ground, Felix bit back any noise of acknowledging his pain. His shoulder had ripped open, and a huge gash could be seen developing from his left shoulder to his mid back. Since it was deep, his clothes began staining a dark red-like maroon… "You can't even handle a little paper cut…" Karst –who was standing over him- allowed her boot to meet with his agonizing wound. "Are you going to lay there and die or are you gonna die like a real man and fight me…?" Felix sighed as he considered his thoughts. He didn't want to die… that was for sure. But when you got a deep wound like that on your back, it's hard trying to ignore it… "Here… I'll help you out…" Slowly, Karst raised her scythe and the once serious look on her expression changed to a crazed grin. "For helping my sister and Saturos for the little time you did… I'll kill you quickly!" 

"I… didn't exactly choose that…" Felix grunted, sitting up. Then again, who would?

"Well too bad! I'm choosing for you!" Felix couldn't stop his chocolate brown eyes from rolling. "Die, Felix!"

"NO!" A girl's scream came. Felix's eyes grew incredibly wide… when Sheba suddenly jumped onto Karst's back. Using her staff, Sheba repeatedly whacked Karst's head while the maroon haired woman hissed. "I won't let you lay a finger on him, you unnatural colored hair… freak! I have to get him back in one piece to Hama!" Then Felix's heart sank. That was right… oh god…

"Get off me, brat!" Wildly, Karst began swinging her scythe around, but Sheba wrapped her arms around Karst's face… which only angered the crazed woman more. Letting out a frustrated scream, Karst began speeding up in her swings.

"Yee-ha!" Sheba laughed, kicking her heels into Karst's rib cages.

"Sheba…" Struggling to crawl away from the scythe's path, Felix turned to send a worried look to the Wind Adept. "Be careful…!"

"I'm fine, Felix! I'm an expert at holding on!" Pausing, Sheba laughed while Karst tried stabbing at her with the scythe. "Hurry up and heal yourself!" Felix gave her a brief nod, and started casting Cure Well on himself.

"I'VE HAD IT!" Just as Felix finished the psyenergy, he watched Sheba… fly into him.

"Whoa!" Falling onto his back, he watched Sheba nervously grin at Karst… whose ponytails were starting to fall apart, and her maroon hair was all over her in some sort of crazed-maniac way.

"I'm tired… of your silly little games, Felix and brat!" At being called a brat, Sheba stuck her tongue out. "I'm going to kill you once and for all!" Once again Karst raised the scythe… only to have someone else bump into her. "What the…?" The force of her surprise attacker sent her tumbling to the ground… while her attacker –who was incredibly heavy-, lay on top of her.

"Sorry Karst…" A familiar gravely voice came to her ears. Wide eyed, Karst looked up to see Agatio laying on her. "I didn't realize the old guy was that strong…"

"Agatio…!" Everything suddenly had gone so wrong for her and her fighting partner…. Especially when a sword pointed at her nose… 2 staffs pointed at the two… while another sword tapped Agatio's forehead. Looking up, Agatio gulped while Karst loudly gritted her teeth at the sight of Felix and CO. standing in a circle around them.

"I'm. Not. Old." Piers growled through his teeth, hearing Agatio's last comment.

"Shall we kill them, Felix?" Jenna whispered darkly… an evil smirk plastered to her face. The two weird skin colored fighters allowed their eyes to widen… This didn't look good.

"I say we skin them and make stuffed Djinn out of them!" Sheba maniacally giggled, an equally dark look on her face. Now the two shivered, and flashed their eyes to the Earth Adept… who held a casual smile on his face. But his eyes held the dark shadow of bloodlust, which worried Karst immediately.

"No, no Sheba… we're going to do something so much worse…" Felix murmured. A low hiss came from Karst. She wasn't going to let him kill them… not while Prox was still in danger…

"Go ahead and finish us off…" Agatio whispered, looking away saddened. But Karst slapped him on the back of the head… and narrowed her light pink eyes.

"Kill us and your parents will be dragged to Hell with us." A gasp escaped Jenna while Felix's brown eyes widened. As quick as the shock came over the Earth Adept, anger replaced it. His gauntlet darted out, and snatched Karst by the collar.

"Explain." He ordered, pulling her close to him so they were at eye level.

"Think about it. Saturos and Menardi aren't coming back… and if Agatio and I don't return, your parents will probably be killed off by the other people at Prox…" Karst hissed, her eyes narrowing like his. Jenna clapped her hands to her mouth. They had a good point… Though Felix opened his mouth… he couldn't find the words. Letting them live would be a mistake for their future… but letting them die would be a mistake for his parent's future…

"Go a head and finish us off…" Agatio repeated, acting dramatic and not realizing what Karst had said could be true.

"How do we know this isn't some trick, Karst? Why should I believe you?" Felix demanded. She got ready to speak up, but a certain voice decided to put the words in her mouth.

"Because I can back them up on that. Her threats could be true Felix… and if I were in your boots, I sure wouldn't want my parents dead…" A cocky voice came, making Felix twitch while Jenna, Piers, and Sheba frown. As if to make things worse, a faint blue glow came to Karst and Agatio…!

"A-Alex! What do you think you are doing?" Felix shouted, dropping Karst as he watched the two revive. Whirling around, he watched Alex wave a hand at the two… and give the 6 his classic smile. "Trust me on this one Felix. You'll thank me later when you realize what I've done for you. And don't worry too much…" The cocky blue haired adept's smile only grew. "They're still weak. Let them leave and everything will work out. I won't let them cause you any more trouble… for now…" As though to guarantee the Earth Adept's safety, Alex sent Karst and Agatio a creepy smile… that made the two fighters gulp loudly.

"But how are you gonna get out of here?" Sheba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No need to worry. We'll take the elevator!" Alex laughed. Instantly, Piers and Jenna exchanged glances. "If I'm not mistaken… I do believe that Isaac and his friends are coming… so we will take our leave!" Instantly, he sent a glare to Karst and Agatio. They two scrambled to their feet, and began slowly running to the elevator.

"Be careful Alex…" Jenna whispered. Now, she only meant it because if Karst's threats were true, than she was depending on Alex to make her parents stay alive…

"Oh my dear Jenna… you don't know how much that means to me…" Though Alex took a step toward the female Fire Adept… Felix sent him a warning glare while Piers pulled Jenna into a protective hug. Sighing, Alex flipped his hair. "Well… I know when I'm not wanted…" Alex muttered, turning to where Karst and Agatio had run off. "Farewell!" Then he too took off…

"Jenna!" Running into the opposite view… is Garet, his axe in his hands. After Karst had injured Isaac and Ivan, he wasn't going to let them get away… But when he ran into view, he was stunned to see no sight of either villains… and Piers protectively holding Jenna. "Hey! Where's those evil… monsters?" He bellowed, narrowing his eyes.

"Got away." Sheba simply said, a smile coming to her face when Ivan and the others came into her view. Angrily, Garet clenched his fists.

"How could you let them get away, Jenna?" He snapped, glaring at the fellow Fire Adept. However… his anger vanished in moments when he saw Jenna give him a hurt look.

"Garet…" As she pulled away from Piers, she failed to see the Water Adept's face fall. Watching her approach the other Fire Adept, Piers sent Garet an amber eyed glare. "If you knew what was going on, you two would have done the same thing…" Suddenly, her hurt look was replaced with anger as she stomped up to him and jabbed his chest. "And who gave you the right to take your anger out on me? Next time yell at someone else about letting the bad guys get away!" A grin came to Piers' face when he took note of how frightened Garet was from Jenna.

"Um… maybe… we should go back to Contigo and rest…?" Ivan suggested, stopping beside Sheba. Though everyone nodded in agreement… Felix and Sheba's face suddenly fell. "What's wrong…?"

"Oh my god! What time is it?" Sheba hissed, emerald eyes widening. Confused, Isaac and Mia glanced at one another.

"I don't know… Midnight maybe…?" Isaac whispered, shrugging. A scream of worry escaped Sheba while Felix gasped. "Did I say something bad?" Isaac questioned.

"We were meant to be there at 11:30! Oh no!" Sheba cried, running off.

"H-Hama!" Felix yelled, following shortly behind her.

"What's with them?" Mia asked, frowning at Ivan and Isaac. Just like the first two, Piers and Jenna paled. They remembered…

"We have to get back to the village, now!" Jenna ordered, grabbing Piers' hand and running after Felix and Sheba.

"Wait Jenna!" Garet called, chasing those two to make sure they didn't hold hands for too long…

* * *

"How foolish of me…" In the center of Contigo in the very same place where Hama met Felix for the first time… Hama stood. The full moon glowed down on her and she looked incredibly stunning. The only problem was her face held grief and sorrow… for she had waited a whole hour for Felix to come… and still nothing… "I'm never going to see him again… how hopeless of me to have even bothered coming here…" Slowly, she looked up at the full moon. "Felix… I hope you're happy with some new woman…" 

Suddenly, footsteps caught her ears. Someone ran toward her, panting incredibly loud…

"H… Ha… Hama…" A deep and collected voice panted. Her dark violet eyes widened… and she slowly turned.

Standing in the moonlight was Felix… panting rather hard. The moonlight shone down on him also, making his brown eyes dark in a handsome way, and his hair shine. The blood from his old wound could be seen, but Hama could barely notice.

"Felix…?" Hama whispered, facing him fully…

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA! I LEAVE YOU WITH A CLIFF HANGER! I'll update soon, I promise. I've been re-inspired. Thanks for your times and please review! 


	24. The kiss between bride and groom

Hey everyone. I'm in a good mood! And why? Because my new story is coming out so well! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. A lot of people have been waiting months for this… but just know, this isn't the end! We still have so much more to go through! And I apologize for taking so long to write this. I couldn't exactly figure out what to put in it…

Ok, not really… we're getting some what close…

Please enjoy, and know that if you don't keep the reviewing up… something terrible might happen to this story…

WARNING: Because this story hasn't been getting many reviews, possible 'Extreme laziness' could be at hand. And if you've kept up with the story so far… I'm pretty sure you know what that is…

On with the story!

* * *

"F… Felix…?" Hama whispered, violet eyes terribly wide. 

That soft brown hair… those gentle rich brown eyes… it could only be one person… her question was correct. Standing before Hama was her runaway groom, Felix.

"Hama… it's me… Felix…" He panted, cheeks red from the cold and from running so much. Clapping her hands to her mouth, Hama stared at him. "Hama…?"

"Oh Felix…" Running to him… Hama held a relieved smile… until her violet eyes suddenly lit up in hate. "You jerk!"

Through the cold and silent night, a loud 'SLAP' could have been heard echoing throughout all Contigo.

"I… I deserved that." Felix sighed, rubbing his sore cheek.

"You bet you did! How… how dare you…!" Hama whimpered, her light violet eyes watering. "How could you have left me…!" At seeing the tears, Felix shamefully looked away.

But when he gained the courage to look back up at her, his eyes had darkened with what could have been anger.

"It was for you own good."

Maybe it was the way his voice had spoken this so harshly… or the way he had worded it. Hama could only stare at Felix bewildered. How could running away on their wedding be for her own good?

"Felix… what did I do… to drive you away?" She whispered. Instantly, Felix's heart sank. She didn't drive him away… Saturos did… "What did I do wrong?" The only thing Hama could have possibly done wrong was fall for a used to be wicked man like him.

"I was with a few killers when he first met…" Ok, so Saturos and Menardi weren't exactly killers… but it was the best word he could find for them at the moment. "If I stayed with you… they probably would have killed you. I…" His serious and strong tone slowly began weakening with every word. "I couldn't afford to lose you…"

"So you shattered my heart and ran?"

"Better than you being killed." True… but Hama's heartache probably could have killed her… "Hama… even after all this time… I still love you. I understand clearly if you… don't want me back in your life. But just know that I'll never stop loving you… and that I'm sorry for everything I did to hurt you…"

He was sincere, and Hama knew that. She could tell by his shaky voice as he spoke.

"Oh Felix…" Without further warning, Hama suddenly flung herself towards Felix. Her arms looped around his back and her face dug into his shoulder. "Don't you ever… ever leave me again…"

"Hama…" Gingerly, Felix wrapped his strong arms around her as well. "I don't plan on it…" He mentally noted 'until I have to go to the Mars Lighthouse'. "Do you… still love me?" Felix questioned, pulling back to gaze down on her. Glowing light violet eyes met with his dark chocolate brown eyes… and Hama smiled.

"Yes… I do." Pulling her back, Felix smirked down on her.

"How about a kiss for old time's sake?" Felix chuckled. Her smile only grew bigger as she leaned forward slightly, and he leaned down toward her.

There lips barely apart… noses touching gently… eyes closing…

"Felix and Hama sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" A groan escaped Felix as he pulled back. The annoying girl's voice came from behind a house nearby… and sadly, Felix knew exactly who it was. "First comes love! Then comes Marriage-"

"Then comes your death!" Felix snapped, pulling away to go kill whoever was behind the house. Hama, who was completely taken back by the sudden anger in her lover- stood there smiling. He was still the same short-tempered Felix she had first met and fell in love with…

Running out from behind the house came a terrified Sheba, a nervous Piers and a angry Jenna… who had latched herself to Piers' arm.

"Don't hurt me!" Sheba whimpered, covering herself. "It was Jenna's idea, I swear!"

"D-Don't hurt Jenna! She's just mad because you couldn't even introduce your little sister to Hama!"

"You have a younger sister?" Hama questioned, violet eyebrows furrowing. Felix stood feet away from Hama yet feet away from the trio. His eyes were narrowed in irritation, but then again, who could blame him? "You never told me about your family…"

"You never told her about me?" Jenna snapped. Guilt began falling onto Felix's head like a boulder. Now Hama and Jenna were mad at him… "I'm your younger sister, Felix! You can't go marrying people who don't even know about your family!"

"All right… all right… I can explain…" Felix began, before 4 other people ran out from behind another house.

"You never told us you were going to marry Felix, Hama!" Ivan snapped. Hama's eyes widened at the sudden new visitors. The tired Isaac was leaning against Mia's shoulder, Mia as smiling warmly, Garet kept sending side glances to Jenna and Piers while Ivan looked just plain pissed off. "I can't believe you were going to MARRY that jerk!"

"Felix isn't a jerk, Ivan." Hama replied calmly.

"Felix!" Jenna cried, red-brown eyes burning with anger.

"Jenna…" Felix groaned, swiping a hand through his brunette bangs.

"Hama!" Ivan hissed, amethyst eyes flaring with fury.

"Ivan…" Hama sighed, irritation in her similar colored eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Everyone turned their attention to the miffed Garet. "We're all tired… it's been a long day… why not we just argue about this in the morning?"

Felix and Hama exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Sounds pretty good to me." Hama whispered while Felix nodded in agreement.

"All right then! Hama, we're staying at your house." Ivan grumbled, storming his way toward his older sister.

"Felix, to the hotel!" Jenna shouted, marching toward her older brother.

"I'll see you in the morning, Felix." Hama managed to whisper, before Ivan grabbed her hand and nearly dragged her to his fellow warriors.

"First thing." Felix said, grinning at her… until Jenna yanked him by the ponytail toward her friends.

* * *

The next morning had not gone so smoothly. As a matter of fact, it began just like before. Jenna and Ivan furious while poor Hama and Felix had to put up with it all. 

"How could you have never told her about me?" Jenna snapped.

"My parents were being held hostage up in Prox and my sister was alone all by herself in Vale? How could you have expected me to tell her that?" Felix shot back. No one noticed Isaac's sapphire eyes narrowing at hearing that. What exactly did he mean…?

"Hama, why didn't you ever tell us you were going to marry Felix?" Ivan bellowed, his voice sounding too loud for one so short. Hama sighed.

"It brought up painful memories… but now that we're together again…" Hama paused to glide over to Felix and embrace him tightly. "I can say it. Felix and I are-"

"Still going to get married." Felix decided answer, only making Hama grin in happiness… and Jenna and Ivan snarl in anger. Ivan never really had taken a liking to Felix, especially since Sheba used to like him –did she still?- and Jenna was still upset that the woman Felix was planning on marrying hardly knew a thing about her.

"So now that you know that, I'll be happy to answer any questions you have…"

"First, you kidnap your own sister. Then you betray us and go light the lighthouses. What the hell are you doing, Felix?" Isaac hissed. Mia and Jenna instantly sent a worried glance to him. Mia hadn't really seen Isaac this mad… and he only got this upset when Felix was brought up…

"We've been trying to avoid you." Jenna whispered. Isaac shot her a stunned look… which only made Jenna lower her eyes.

"You've been avoiding him even though he's been worrying all this time over you?" Ivan gasped… making Isaac's cheeks stain scarlet and Mia send him a hurt look.

"That has nothing to do with this. I want to know why you've been helping people like Menardi and Saturos." Isaac whispered, his embarrassment flashing to anger.

Sheba and Piers frowned at one another while Jenna and Felix couldn't even find the words to speak. So they had done a huge crime to help those too weird colored skin monsters… but it was for their parents.

"No one… died 3 years ago, Isaac." Jenna whispered, her voice barely audible. Of course this brought up anger in Isaac as all sorts of memories of his father flooded into his mind.

"Don't play dumb, Jenna!" He yelled, taking a step toward her. Protectively, Piers stepped in front of her, amber eyes ragging with what could have been equal anger. "You know as well as I do my dad died in the boulder accident!"

"No he didn't! He survived!" Felix shouted, his voice coming over Isaac's. The younger blonde stared at him shocked. "He's down with my parents in Prox! They're alive!"

"But… you're lying!" Isaac snarled, about to jump at Felix before Mia and Ivan fled to him. Both glued themselves to one of his arms in some attempt to hold him back. "I don't believe you!"

"It's true! There's not much more we can prove to you!" Jenna defended, trying to glare at Isaac even though Piers was in her way.

"B-But… how come he never came back home then?" Isaac whispered, eyes narrowed. Inside, he was battling with himself. Half of him kept telling him to rip Felix apart from joking around like that but his other half also told him to be happy about his father being alive.

"Let's just say Prox has its problems and is using them to get me to solve them. If you want to save them, you help us light the beacons." Felix simply put it, anger in his voice. He really wasn't in the mood to put up with Isaac's temper…

"But why would we do that? Isn't lighting the beacons bad?" Felix, Jenna, Piers and Sheba all rolled their eyes at hearing Mia's comment.

"No. See, lighting beacon will either destroy all of Weyward-"Isaac's party allowed their eyes to widen. "Or it'll stop the world from certain death at a much slower pace. If we don't light them, we die. If we do light them, we could still die, but it might turn about and save Weyward. We're willing to make that chance." Piers explained for Jenna and Felix.

"That's… sort of unfair…" Garet whispered. Piers rolled his eyes and shot him a look that clearly said 'Of course it's unfair, Garet!' "But why should we trust you?" Garet questioned.

"Because I'm with them and you better trust me!" Jenna snapped, looking from the grieved Isaac to the frightened Garet. Both gulped… it was still their Jenna. She hadn't changed one bit… "Believe us! You have to help us, Garet!" A spark of irritation shot through Piers' amber eyes as he heard Jenna call out only Garet's name.

"Only 3 beacons are lit. Because the Mars lighthouse hasn't been lit… the world is starting to freeze over…" Hama grimly whispered, catching everyone's attention.

"How come Agatio hasn't lit it yet?" Jenna whispered, turning to Piers with a confused expression. The amber eyed fighter looked just as confused as she did.

"I doubt he'll be able to light the beacon. I sense a strong force that will stop at nothing to make sure the beacon isn't lit…" Felix's eyes darkened. If Agatio's team wasn't there biggest threat… what was? "You'll have to team up if you want to save everyone in Weyward…" At this, navy blue orbs flashed to darkened brown.

A low growl came from both Isaac and Felix at hearing this.

"Please… Isaac…" Mia whispered. Isaac turned to her angry and confused. "Forget what happened in the past… for Weyward's sake… Felix wouldn't harm you…"

"If you go against me Isaac, I'll be more than happy to 'harm you'." Felix chuckled, a malicious grin on his face.

"Felix!" Hama snapped, changing his evil face into a bewildered one. "You two better get along…"

"Fine… but this better not be some trick of yours." Isaac lowly growled, holding out his hand. Without any emotion in his eyes or face, Felix took Isaac's hand and shook it.

"I… I understand you need to go again…" Hama whispered, taking Felix's other hand in hers. Now turning to her, Felix frowned. "I know… this time you're saving the world…" A warm smile crossed her beautiful features. "Please come back to me when you're done…"

"I promise…" He whispered, a smile coming to his face too. Ivan's eye twitched ever so slightly. "We have to get to the Mars Lighthouse as soon as possible…"

"I have one last present to all of you." Hama said, weakly smiling…

* * *

"WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR SHIP!" Felix, Jenna, Piers and Sheba cried, eyes wide. 

The 8 fighters and Hama had made there way to Atteka Inlet to see what looked like giant wings on their ship.

Sheba was grinning wildly, she thought it was amazing.

Felix and Jenna had their jaws dropped and brown eyes wide as ever. It looked cool!

But Piers tugged on his blue bangs as his eyes widened in dread. That was his ship and they had attached wings to it! How could they?

"Do you like it?" Hama whispered, standing in front of the boat with her usual smile in place. They nodded… except Piers who seemed to be frozen in place. "This will help you on your journey. Please… come back to me safely Felix…" Hama whispered, a sadness slowly surfacing in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Hama!" All ready walking up the ship were Isaac and his crew. "I'll try not to kill him on the way!" Isaac laughed, though Felix sent him a glare. That wasn't something they should be joking about…

"We'll be back soon, Hama! I'll be sure to bring him back in one piece!" Jenna giggled, walking up to the ship with Piers and Sheba. A grim smile came to Hama as she turned to her run-away groom.

He was going to leave her for the second time…

"Promise you'll come back?" She asked.

Those dark brown eyes went straight to her face as a cocky grin plastered onto Felix's face.

"Of course. I'm not ready to die or leave you." He chuckled. Saddened, Hama watched Felix turn to head up to the ship… tears stinging her light amethyst eyes… "Oh, just one thing Hama…"

In almost a second, Felix suddenly whirled around… and grabbed onto Hama's arm. Yanking her to him, Felix grinned as he leaned forward…

A soft muffled gasp escaped Hama when her favorite brunette swordsmen passionately pressed his lips against her, in a sort of possessive manner. But he made sure not to hurt her in any way. He was still her gentle yet possessive Felix…

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Ivan cried. Laughing, Felix and Hama pulled away.

"Good-bye Hama!" He laughed, the kiss putting him on cloud nine. The bride of Felix smiled warmly as she waved him off as he ran toward the ship…

* * *

Thanks for your reviews everyone. Please keep them up! 

And in the next chapter, it's going to have what you all been waiting for! I'm going to have them traveling towards the lighthouse, and it's going to be boat-chapters time! In the next few chapters, Piers and Garet will be constantly fighting over Jenna on the boat, Ivan tries telling Sheba his feelings while Mia tries to patch up the wounds between Felix and Isaac!

Please keep reading for me and review.

As for my other stories, Amber Eyes is having trouble due to a writer's block, while I'm gonna update Howl to the Full Moon and Captain Valentine sometime in the next few days.


End file.
